¿Tú eres mi Romeo y yo tú Julieta?
by catlover1998
Summary: La más famosa obra de amor llega al colegio Dimsdale, sumergiendo a nuestros personajes en una batalla épica por conseguir el beso de su tan añorada Julieta. La pregunta: ¿Quién será la doncella si Trixie y Tootie se disputan por el puesto? Y, ¿Timmy y Remy obtendrán el beso de la chica indicada? Actualización: cada dos semanas
1. Chapter 1

**¿Tú eres mi Romeo y yo tú Julieta?**

 **Argumento: La más famosa obra de amor llega al colegio Dimsdale, sumergiendo a nuestros personajes en una batalla épica por conseguir el beso de su tan añorada Julieta. La pregunta: ¿Quién será la doncella si Trixie y Tootie se disputan por el puesto? Y, ¿Timmy y Remy obtendrán el beso de la chica indicada?**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su creador Butch Hartman**

 **Capítulo primero: Sube el telón**

El labial rosa pálido siempre formará parte de sus encantos y el rubor para sus mejillas un instrumento más para verse apetecible y es que, ¿cómo no? Adoraba las miradas de los chicos, sus adulaciones y los regalos; acrecentaban su ego. Los muchachos eran sus segundos consentidores y el primero, su padre.

El leve tambaleo de sus caderas los ponía a temblar, su melena suelta los desconcentraba y sus ojos eran su perdición, no debido al color de estos sino a la mirada seductora que esta les dirigía. Ya sabía cómo manejarlos con sus ojos de gato.

Todos eran igual de estúpidos, babeando por su físico pero nadie la conocía a fondo excepto Timantha, vieja e inmaculada como un recuerdo de ayer se fue tan pronto como llego. A veces se sentía hastiada, no se esforzaba en conquistarlos, respirar le bastaba y todos caían a sus pies. La hacían sentir sexy, un punto positivo y el punto negativo, las miradas indecorosas contra su piel.

"Las feas no comprenden su suerte"

Estúpidos muchos, pero habían solo dos chicos que la ponían en jaque mate; claro, uno más que el otro: Timmy Turner y Remy Cajallena

El tomar el bus escolar no era una necesidad y más cuando eres rica pero tanto como su grupo de amigos y ella lo hacían para verse desde el momento en que amanecía. Según la rutina; subía los escaloncitos del bus, el chofer daba su presentación, los hombres y unas cuantas chicas derramaban suspiros, Turner le ofrecía sentarse con ella, Tootie la incineraba con su mirada, Tad y Chad la saludaban, Cajallena le sonreía de medio lado sin perder el estilo y, Verónica con quien se sentaba hablando cualquier chisme que se les ocurriera

Las clases en el colegio Dimsdale habían iniciado con total normalidad, un día de extremo aburrimiento más

-Muy bien Turner, podría decirme la diferencia entre molécula y átomo-dijo el profesor Denzel Crocker a su alumno más odiado. Inspeccionaba el rostro del dentón que se contorsionaba de confusión a espanto. "Lógico, como de costumbre no sabía la respuesta"- ¡F!- gritó a voz populo, sacando del bolsillo de su camisa un sello con su letra favorita y se lo estampó en la frente; también le pondría un sombrero de papel con el nombre "asno" pero los llorones dirían que estaría abusando psicológicamente de un niño flojo, así que para evitar represalias, siguió con la materia en voz monótona pues sus estudiantes no eran los únicos que quería que ya fuese receso-… Hoy clase vamos a ver la historia del átomo, abran sus libros en la página 135

Anotó el título en el pizarrón con la tiza blanca del colegio, sus oídos siempre fueron los mejores al momento de captar cualquier sonido desde un estruendo hasta una mota de algodón que caía en el suelo por eso al detectar una interferencia causada por el altavoz instalado en el aula le causo intriga, la directora siempre ha sido reconocida por sus peripecias a la hora de tramar cualquier cosa

 _ **Buenos días estudiantes, hoy se me hace gusto anunciarles que… ¡El colegio hará la obra estelar, Romeo y Julieta! Todo chico que quiera participar está invitado. Las audiciones empiezan a partir del cierre de clases d de la tarde en el auditorio escolar. ¡Muchos ánimos y buena suerte a todos!**_

La voz alegre de la directora solo pudo acrecentar las esperanzas en el dentón, sentía que sus ojos se volvían estrellas porque quizás y solo por esta vez podría besar a Trixie Tang, sus 1000 soles

-¡Quien quisiera participar en algo así!-se mofó Chester-… Besar a una niña- la idea simplemente le causaba repulsión

-Hey Timmy, ¿no me digas que vas a entrar a la obra?

-Por supuesto Aj y quizás así pueda conquistar a…

-¡Trixie Tang!-terminaron los tres al unísono, en los ojos de sus dos mejores amigos se veía el hastio a la situación que se repetía desde el tercer grado de primaria, cosa la cual Timonthy Tiberius Turner no notaba por estar tan embelesado observando el rostro de su amada Julieta porque a pesar de que aún no se les era asignados los papeles ya la creía suya

Su emoción solo deterioró cuando se percató que Trixie se dirigía a su archirrival Remy Cajallena, sentado a la izquierda de su futura esposa Tang; no supo exactamente desde cuando empezó a asistir a las clases pues de lo único que si estaba seguro es que un día se apareció como la mala hierba que nunca muere y comenzó a formar parte del grupo de los populares sin hacerse ningún mérito o estupidez como él mismo había hecho

Le hinchaba la rabia sin poder evitar el impulso por querer oír las palabras que le dedicaba la ojis celeste al snob mimado

Remy, por supuesto, notaba a leguas los celos de Turner y se reía en secreto. Su sufrimiento era completamente disfrutable para él y es que no es por nada pero tener una mirada asesina encima de ti todos los días a partir de que estás con cierta persona a muchos le generaría temor pero a Cajallena le deleitaba

Su relación con Tang había dado su gran inicio a partir de un cierre de negocios en su mansión junto a sus padres, obviamente eran solo reuniones pequeñas donde ambas familias se juntaban y dejaban a sus hijos a sus anchas para que jugaran. Más Remy podía notar algo distinto a cualquier otro cierre de negocios multimillonario y es que, su señora Madre y su señor Padre parecían congeniar con los padres de Trixie y viceversa. La verdad, al principio no era tan frecuente para él que su papá y mamá lo invitaran a salir, por así decir que era un hecho nulo; pero desde que ambas casas empezaron a juntarse Remy podía pasar más tiempos con ellos y en Familia, un ambiente más cercano al hogar con las brasas de la chimenea y el chocolate caliente, a solamente el desayuno por parte del chef y un fajo de dólares. Trixie inconscientemente le había regalado, o bueno sus padres, la felicidad con la que él siempre había soñado; además de ser la única chica de tener casi la misma popularidad y riqueza que él, formaban parte de una misma clase y a la vez del mismo mundo. Aun así las pesadillas lo despertaban por las noches, su hada Juanísimo no dejaba de hacerle compañía, y es que si la perdía a ella también podría perder el tiempo nuevo que le dedicaban sus padres. Solo pensar en ese hecho le generaba angustias- ¡Definitivamente Trixie Tang es solo una Cajallena y nunca jmás será una Turner!- se dijo para sus adentros

La azabache más popular de todo el grado hizo una pausa para mirarlo después del anuncio

-¿Vas a participar?

-Solo si yo soy tu Romeo-respondió dedicándole una de sus miradas más atractivas con sus ojos esmeraldas que solía derretir a cualquier niña y su típica sonrisa de medio lado

-Oh, eres un amor- el rubor ya no era necesario, el rubio la había hecho sonrosar haciendo de su apariencia más apetitosa

-¡No creas que se te será tan fácil Cajallena! A pesar de que seas tan popular como nosotros, yo soy un actor natural- dijo Tad

-¿Por qué todos quieren formar parte de esta estúpida obra de teatro?

-Es normal Verónica, todo por el romance- respondió Chad y aunque él antes estaba interesado en la ojis celeste no pudo superar su amor fraternal ya que Tad había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos más profundos por su amiga y él, como buen hermano guardaba distancia

Era un hecho, todos querían con Tang, Tootie ya no podía soportarlo más y es que- ¿Qué le ven?-, se preguntaba pues quizás su físico era el de una niña de siete años y Trixie la de una hermosa puberta pero la morena podía nombrar sin problemas muchos puntos positivos en sí misma: valiente, ágil, inteligente, buena bailarina, cariñosa (a veces en excesos), romántica, superviviente (vivía con Vicky como hermana), etc. ¿Por qué Timmy tenía que descarnarse por ella? Su corazón menguaba sus fuerzas, habían sido muchos los rechazos pero tenía que seguir intentándolo con convicción y quizás, algún día se fijará de lo que se perdía. Ella le ofrecía amor puro y no desplantes y él, ¿qué hacía? Correr a penas la veía o ignorarla de una

Y es que la vida no era justa para las feas, Tootie no estaba segura que hubiera pasado si un chico se hubiese fijado en ella, probablemente y si no es muy desagradable lo aceptaría para experimentar, y es que le daba curiosidad. Nunca había sido deseada por nadie y cuando aparecía de improviso a espaldas de cualquier muchacho este se asustaba como si hubiese visto un fantasma, ella pensaba que después se persignaban cuando se esfumaba; claro, pero si hubiese sido Tang no se aterran sino es que flotan.

Ella no era ciega por muchos que creyeran lo contrario, sabía que su "gran amor" había tenido infinidad de crushes desde Trixie Tang, Cindy Vortex, Missy, Chloe Carmachael (qué ahora se encontraba de viaje con sus padres por el Amazonas) y hasta Verónica; por algo se le debía su fama de acosadora aunque su razón le decía que se diera por vencida de ese dentón ingrato más sus sentimientos enterquecidos no se lo permitían y es que, no conocía a ningún otro chico que pudiera llamar tanto su atención como Turner. Lo admiraba, era valiente y en el fondo de muy buen corazón. Pero sentía que no resistiría mucho más si el curso de las cosas no cambiaban por eso, estaba decidida a:

Demostrar que una fea e impopular, en especial ella la mejor de ese grupo no deseado, podía protagonizar el papel más importante y llevarse al chico

Conquistar de una vez a Timmy Turner y que comprendiera quien es la que de verdad lo ama y lucha por él

¡Esta guerra solo está por empezar!

Se repitieron cada uno en sus cabezas con razones válidas para protagonizar el papel estelar: Timmy, Remy y Tootie no se darían por vencido hasta ver el final aunque, ¿quién sabe cómo terminen, no?

 **Hola mis amores, catlover de regreso, desempolvo un fic que me tenía guardado y es que no he hecho salseo (celos *-*) con los personajes. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me ha encanto escribirlo 3**

 **Prometo que no serán muchos capítulos xD , se les quiere. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo segundo: Primer Acto**

Después de que las demás aulas se enteraran de la participación de Trixie Tang, la chica más linda y, Tad y Remy Cajallena, los chicos más guapos; la fila para las audiciones llegaba hasta las otras manzanas. Muchos transeúntes se confundían pensando que aquellos niños querían protagonizar un papel para la tele chica en vez de una simple obra escolar. Pero las emociones estaban a flor de piel y el maestro Dikers se lo atribuía a su talento descomunal a la hora de impartir las clases de arte.

Tootie se sentía como sardina en lata, unos cuantos pasos más adelante estaba él que le movía el suelo, Timmy Turner grabándose casi inútilmente las líneas del guion. La verdad participaba por si las moscas, porque entrando en razón, si al dentón se le hace difícil aprender de memoria la tabla del cinco como hará para recitar a Romeo

 _ **Romeo: ¡Qué bien hace escarnio del dolor ajeno quien jamás ha sentido dolores…! ¿Pero qué luz se deja ver allí? ¿Es el sol que sale ya por los balcones de levante? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojerosa porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro…**_

Sí, definitivamente no creía que Timmy se pudiera aprender eso; en especial porque ahora combinaba las líneas que aparecían en la escena del balcón con frases antes de la muerte de Romeo

A lo lejos de la multitud vio una limosina con la letra "C" de oro en la capota, sabía quién era, el rival de Timmy. Bajó del vehículo con sus mismos aires presuntuosos cual pavo real. A la morena le repugnaba su prepotencia pero le causaba curiosidad como cualquier popular más, pasó por sobre la fila sin mirar a nadie con la cabeza erguida mientras las chicas derramaban halagos y le enviaban besos; Timmy y otros chicos castañeaban los diente de la furia, el rubio se dirigió de una con el maestro de arte olvidando el significado de "cola" aunque quizás él se viera tan por encima de todos que no necesitaba hacerla

"Ojala él no sea mi Romeo" pensó la morena y decidió seguir leyendo el guion que había descargado de internet

En el auditorio escolar los tres jueces: el profesor de arte, la directora y el señor de limpieza (no había nadie más a quien pedirle el favor); estaban repletos de presentaciones y solo Dikers manifestaba su animosidad por el proyecto sin importarle menos llegar de la noche a su casa.

-¡Hola jurado!- dijo Trixie sin necesidad de decir su nombre pues ya la conocían, posó tiernamente una mano en sus caderas mientras con la otra saludaba, había retocado su maquillaje para el evento, tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta-… Julieta..

-Acertado. Tienes el papel- gritó el profesor Dikers desde las butacas y el señor de limpieza aplaudía

-Pero aún no ha dicho una línea

-No se preocupe directora, mi ojo artístico consiente que ella sea la próxima Julieta y nunca me equivoco-dijo el profesor aunque esa excusa no le convencía mucho, el maestro era reconocido por su terrible suerte pero no tenía ningún otro docente que la pudiera apoyar

-Tienes el papel por ahora-aseguró, la azabache procedió a salir campantemente feliz y es que a pesar de que a Trixie le gustara hacer cosas de niños amaba actuar y ayudaba a su estatus

El siguiente en la audición fue Tad, su hermano Chad lo llevó hasta el escenario y luego se alejó; lucía genial como siempre sin una pizca de temor

-Oh Julieta, ¿dónde estás que no te veo?- interpretó, no le importó presentarse a su público, creía que su seguridad y belleza bastaban

-¿Aja?-dijo el maestro, haciéndole señas de que prosiguiera

Tad tembló, pensaba que con eso sería suficiente para que le dieran el papel

-Ah… Y, ¿dónde estás Julieta que no puede verte?

-La otra línea

Sudó frío y su hermano no podía trasladarse a las butacas para ayudarlo, quizás con una pancarta o mímica

-Oh, Julieta tan bella como los rayos del sol

-Siguiente, muy buen intento

Tad decayó, pensó en sobornarlos pero Cajallena era más rico que él. Abandonó la sala apesadumbrado y solo deseo que ni Remy y mucho menos Timmy Turner fueran Romeo, o si lo llegarán a ser que su Julieta sea la chica más impopular y fea del colegio, quizás alguien como Tootie

El siguiente fue Remy Cajallena quien tampoco se presentó, llevaba el guion doblado entre sus manos y lo abrió de golpe como una tira de periódico. La directora seriamente estaba reconsiderando impartir clases de educación para los populares que milagrosamente le dirigían la mirada

-Romeo: … _**¡Es mi vida, es amor el que aparece! ¿Cómo podría yo decirle que es señora de mi alma? Nada me dijo. Sin embargo ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán y yo contestaré. ¡No obstante qué atrevimiento el mío, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más bellos luminares del cielo le ruegan que los reemplacen durante su ausencia…**_ \- dijo el rubio con su mirada impasible, parecía estar leyendo un libro de texto en vez de estar actuando

-Muchas gracias, el siguiente

-¿Qué?- gritó incrédulo, recobrando la vida en su expresión que durante la interpretación había estado apagada

-Lo siento, aunque la verdad no, muchas gracias

Cajallena no se lo creía y si no hubiese sido por el grandote que venía detrás de él jalándolo del cuello de la camisa hasta aventarlo fuera del auditorio, él no se hubiese ido de allí

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y maldijo a Turner 10000 veces porque si el susodicho no estuviera tan enamorado de su "chica" él no tendría que actuar en una obra tan ridícula, con actores mediocres y jueces de mal gusto

Pasaron muchos chicos después hasta llegar a Timmy, Remy se quedó inmóvil esperando la audición de su rival

-Hola profesor Dikers, directora y conserje; soy Timmy Turner- dijo el dentón aliviando a la rectora que había recibido la presentación más educada de la tarde mientras Cajallena lo remedaba en secreto- Acto 1, escena en el balcón. Romeo: _**… Si sus ojos relumbraran como astros en el cielo, su luz sería suficiente para ahogar los restantes como el fulgor del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal cascada de luz manaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a medianoche, y corear su canción como si hubiese llegado el alba!...-**_ interpretó Timmy de manera sublime, con sentimiento único, se adueñó de la esencia de Romeo y lo convirtió suyo. Hubo minutos de silencio mientras las lágrimas caían del rostro de los jueces

Remy quedó asombrado, era imposible tal presentación viniendo de alguien tan tonto como Turner, tenía que actuar rápido. ¡Soborno!

Tecleo el número del maestro quien le contestó en seguida, disculpándose ante los demás

-¿Cuánto dinero quiere por el papel de Romeo?

El señor Dikers reconoció la voz del muchacho al instante- ¡No voy a poner en riesgo mi integridad artística señor, muchas gracias pero no gracias!- gritó para que todos lo oyeran aunque no supieran de que estaba hablando, pero eso cumplía como sus dosis diaria de atraer la atención

Se sentó ofendido pero al instante de recordar la interpretación de Timmy, recuperó la compostura

-… ¿Y bien, tengo el papel?

-Por supuesto, tú eres mi Romeo

-Serás un gran Romeo, chico- habló por fin, el señor conserje mientras la directora le aplaudía y le decía un "Bravo Timmy"

Turner salió del auditorio resplandeciente, ahora la mirada asesina del rubio caía sobre él pero no le podría importar menos

Cajallena sobornó a una distancia no tan lejana de la fila para que algunos estudiantes pudieran notarlo, Tootie cada vez lo detestaba más sin embargo la audición de su verdadero amor había sido la guinda del pastel. Un estupor en su interior creció, podía llegar a besarlo y cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ella

Se llenó de energías así misma, recordando cada palabra que el dentón recitó y se imaginó como en un ensueño de maravilla, que se lo dedicaba a ella, a sus ojos violáceos ocultos bajo los lentes culo de botella. Verlo tan enamorado de ella, que el tiempo y el espacio se detuvieran para apreciarlos; verse uno sumergido en el otro y luchar por un amor que sobrepasará los males… No se dejaría intimidar por el jurado, tendría que ganar

-Buenas tardes, maestro de arte, señorita directora y señor conserje, soy Tootie y quiero presentarme como Julieta

-Bien, di tus líneas

-Acto 1, escena en el balcón. Julieta: _**… Acaso no eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo ni rostro ni fragmento de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, tampoco dejaría de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamará de otra manera. Asimismo mi adorado Romeo, pese a que tuviera otro nombre, conservaría todas las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no las tiene por herencia. Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y a cambio de nombre que no es cosa esencial, toma toda mi alma**_

-¡Bravo, bravo!- gritó la directora, obviamente el conserje la aplaudía pues no era un hombre de muchas palabras

-¡Excelente!- dijo eufórico Dikers, la morena sentía como las lágrimas afloraban de su interior, su sueño cumplido-… Tú serás nuestra segunda Julieta

Tootie enmudeció, desinflándose como un globo de circo, estaba segura que el pato Lucas tenía más suerte que ella

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la directora

-Mi ojo artístico, se lo había dicho ¿no recuerda?... Esta chica será la sustito, por si acaso nuestra Julieta se enferma

La morena simplemente no quería escuchar más, murmuró algo parecido a un "gracias" y salió corriendo hasta su casa

Remy por el cambio, había llamado a Tad contándole toda la situación, los dos rubios se encontraron no muy lejos del auditorio cuando Tootie se presentó. Cajallena no había prestado la mínima atención a su actuación o lo que le dijeron los jueces, solo supuso que era mala ya que su concentración solo reparaba en Tang y cómo no debía besar a su enemigo; por otra parte Tad, si siguió de lleno a la morena y una idea maquiavélica se formaba en su cabecita

Chad siempre acompañaba al rubio de lentes de sol para todos lados y aquel momento no era la excepción, en los ojos de Tad detectó un destello de maldad. Su mirada le pedía solo una cosa, confabulación, él asintió

-Oh Cajallena creo que se me ha ocurrido una excelente idea

-¿Y cuál es Tad?- preguntó el rubio, saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-Claro, te diré, ¿si nos puedes llevar a un sitio especial para platicar?

Remy dudo, algo en la voz del rubio le causaba suspicacia y al ver a su hada Juanísimo Magnífico, quien se hallaba convertido en un bolígrafo que prendía del bolsillo de su camisa dedicándole una mirada de negación incrementaban sus sospechas

-Exacto, necesitamos menos bullicio y aquí hay una concentración en masa de impopulares- segundó Chad

Aquello lo hizo entrar en razón y abrió las puertas de su limosina a sus "amigos". Los guio al entrar sentándose todos juntos

-Díganle al chofer a donde quieren ir

Tad susurró algo a su oído pero no muy cerca pues una pequeña rejilla los separaba del sirviente de la mansión Cajallena

El chofer condujo extrañado de la dirección que emprendía el joven Remy pero no argumentó nada, no lo fuera a regañar como anteriores veces

Tootie ya había enjuagado su rostro y peinado su cabello, el almuerzo que le preparó su madre le había sentado bien, le ayudó a asimilar su derrota en la obra pero aun así estaba dispuesta a confesarle de otra forma sus sentimientos a Timmy. Procedía a quitarse la ropa cuando un leve golpeteo se hizo presente, tocaban a su puerta; Vicky andaba en la secundaria Dimsdale así que no había problemas

Bajo sin temor, su confusión se hizo palpable en su rostro cuando abrió la puerta: Remy Cajallena, Tad y Chad frente a ella

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar la escena- ¡Casa equivocada!- les dijo, era imposible que la buscaran a ella, Tad posó un pie en el marco de la entrada antes que la morena desapareciera

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda y la oferta se te hará interesante-continuo el rubio con lentes de sol, en su mirada Tootie detallaba seguridad al igual que en la de Chad, muy a diferencia de Remy quien parecía no saber lo que sucedía

-¿Qué necesitan?-preguntó cortésmente, la curiosidad era para esos momentos su promotor

-Escuche que quedaste como la segunda Julieta-dijo, la morena detalló en el rostro de Cajallena que empezaba a comprender la situación

-¿Sí…?

-Bueno, ¿por qué los dos no interpretan el papel?

-¿¡Qué!?- cuestionó Remy, confirmándole a Tootie que definitivamente fue traído a su casa a modo de sorpresa

-Claro, es una buena idea-segundó Chad , comprendiendo lo que intentaba hacer su hermano- Tad y yo buscaremos la forma en la cual ni Trixie ni Turner puedan interpretar el papel mientras, ustedes se convierten en los estelares y un día antes del acto convencemos a Turner de que se suba al escenario engañándolo de que en vez de Tootie estará Trixie

"Genial, ósea ellos creían que la única forma de que Timmy la besara fuera por un engaño" pensó, definitivamente enamoraría al dentón… Podría causarle celos con Cajallena, la verdad simpatizaba con la idea

-… Y así tú, Remy, vences a Turner y el ratón de biblioteca se queda con él

La morena se ofendió con el apodo pero su entusiasmo por la idea no pasaba desapercibido cosa que veía no le transmitía a su nuevo Romeo, que la miraba de pies a cabeza sin creerse capaz de actuar la obra romántica teatral por excelencia

-… ¿Y bien?- preguntó Tad- Yo seré su director y los enseñaré a no embarrarla

Remy dudaba pues el rubio también había sido rechazado aunque la idea de ganarle a Turner quedándose con Trixie y además haciendo que bese a la chica más fea del grado, le proporcionaba placer

-¡Acepto!- dijo la chica sacándolo fuera de sus pensamientos

-¡Acepto! Pero no abra besos

Tootie enrojeció

-¿Cómo si quisiera besarte?

Chad miró de reojo a su hermano, todo había salido a la perfección y ahora, la guerra dará inicio

-¡Muy bien, que este plan comience!- gritó Tad con animosidad

 **Muajajaja, siempre se me ha hecho divertido pensar en Tad como director de alguna película u obra, con una boina negra y su silla con su nombre.**

 **Ahora la guerra dará inicio y provocaré muchas emociones contradictorias en estos pares**

 **Espero les encante como a mí me gusto escribirlo 3**

 **Se les quiere. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tercero: Segundo Acto**

Siempre pensó que la primera vez que se enamorará sería la última, o quería convencerse de que la realidad fuese así de simple

Iba de camino a la primaria Dimsdale, la emoción la embargaba, no sabía cómo demonios Remy Cajallena había conseguido su número de teléfono pero le había enviado un mensaje de texto esta mañana

Pensó inicialmente, que era su madre recordándole que su padre y ella saldrían a comprar los víveres y no regresarían hasta la noche, su sorpresa fue tan grande que cuando cogió el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita de noche se resbaló por las sábanas y cayó al suelo. Ahora iba con un gran chichón en su frente

Recordaba…

 _ **Remy Cajallena**_

 _ **Calle 15, pasando el centro comercial Nova, detrás del edificio Aguas Calmas**_

 _ **Después de clases**_

Al entrar al salón no pudo evitar fijarse en las miradas de sus compañeros observando su enorme moretón, Timmy estaba sentado junto a sus dos mejores amigos, sin embargo una sonrisa amplia enmarcaba su rostro y era escudo de cualquiera de los insultos que recibiese del profesor Crocker o algún matón

Había visto cosas raras ese día, Francis aplicándole un calzoncillo y la alegría aún no se disipaba de su ser

La hacía rabiar, le tenía tantos celos a esa Barbie prefabricada que su molestia no disminuyó a lo largo de la mañana.

El grupo de populares, la "elite", lucían como siempre. Trixie reía más de lo usual, detectó Tootie y esperó que no fuera a causa de su dentón, Cajallena centraba su atención en las ojis celeste al igual que Tad, ambos parecían debatirse por su atención aunque claramente el ojis verde llevaba la ventaja y sin esfuerzos. Tootie lo miró de reojo al principio, al notar que este no reparaba en su presencia, decidió ser más directa y mirarlo fijamente; fue cuando Verónica le dio un codazo a su mejor amiga que el rubio se dignó en voltear

Pudo percatarse que a pesar de mantener su típica expresión glacial, sus cejas denotaban algo de sorpresa y había un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Detuvo el contacto visual y se giró, su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo usual

"Ojala no hayan pensado nada malo"

Al llegar al final de las clases se dirigió a la dirección que le habían indicado, los chicos habían volado y aunque intentaba encontrarlos no había rastros de ellos, a lo largo del día la ignoraron. Igualmente Tootie se lo esperaba, los populares no entablaban conversación con alguien que no fuese de su mismo estatus y ella estaba muy por debajo

El edificio Aguas Calmas era un plan maravilloso que nunca se concretó, la obra quedó a medio construir con su sexto piso en camino. Por lo tanto, la callejuela que daba detrás, era recóndita y solitaria. No mucha gente solía pasar por allí, olía a humedad y a desagüe, una pared de concreto separaba la obra de la callejuela y otra de ladrillos con los edificios de las calles venideras, las ratas disfrutan esconderse ahí y de vez en cuando saborear el queso podrido del cubo de basura de aproximadamente dos metros de ancho. El aseo no solía frecuentar la callejuela, a veces la basura podía durar tres semanas sin ser botada

La morena se cubrió la nariz, las cosas que tenía que hacer por su amor. El traje negro era vistoso y desencajaba en el ambiente

-¿Usted es la señorita Tootie?

-Sí, mucho gusto- respondió, extendiendo su mano la cual aquel hombre sujetó gustosamente

A pesar de la pompa del terno, lucía bastante modesto y discorde con su atuendo

-Sígame-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ofreció su brazo como los viejos caballeros cuando querían invitar a una dama a bailar

Una camioneta negra se encontraba aparcada al final de la entrada, cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta aun la morena no podía creerse que no se subiría a la usual limosina, se sintió completamente ofendida

-… O se me había olvidado presentarme, me llamo José-dijo el hombre antes que Tootie ingresará, sus ojos lucían tan claros como el agua-… Téngale paciencia, no es tan malo- susurró a su oído

Una voz distante perturbó el momento

-Se nos hace tarde-regañó el rubio, devolviéndola a la realidad, no se había percatado de la presencia de Cajallena pero lucía malhumorado como siempre

José le dirigió una sonrisa y le hizo un ademán para que se subiera, ella no estaba muy segura pues de por sí estar con Tad, Chad y Remy era incómodo no quería imaginarse como sería estar a solas con el ojis verde

Recordó a Timmy y se llenó de valor, infló sus mejillas y se subió. José tomó su lugar por delante de ellos sin articular ni una palabra

Remy tenía su vista puesta al frente, pasados unos minutos de extremos silencio la morena sentía que se deshacía del aburrimiento

-Entonces, mi Romeo. ¿Cómo fue tú día?- aquello definitivamente fue una manera agresiva de romper el hielo, la sonrisa burlaba enmarcaba su rostro en especial cuando las mejillas del rubio se teñían de rojo, había atraído su atención

-No soy tú Romeo, soy el Romeo de Trixie Tang, quien por cierto se sintió intimidada después de la forma cómo la observaste esta mañana

-… Que mentira, no la estaba viendo a ella sino a ti; además fue un chiste, mi Romeo es Timmy Turner-dijo, notando como los ojos del rubio viraban hacia otra dirección y volvían a ella

-Lo que digas, mientras mantengas alejado a ese perdedor de mi chica

La morena rabio, no le gustaba que insultasen a su futuro esposo

-¿Él no fue el que perdió la audición? Y déjame decirte, aunque lo deteste, hoy tú "chica" reía más de lo normal

-Y tú Romeo babea por Trixie Tang, tú presentaste la misma audición que yo por la misma razón-dijo, claramente sonaba molesto, la había dejado sin argumentos para proseguir

Odiaba tener que actuar con alguien tan grosero

-¿Sabes cómo me hice esto?- le preguntó señalando su chichón, el ojis verde lucía confundido, no entendía porque la morena pensaba que le podría importar un mero detalle de su vida-. ¡Por tú culpa!-dijo Tootie con un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal dándole la espalda

\- ¿Por qué?

-Pues usted, mi ROMEO, no me contó cómo le fue esta mañana; así que yo guardaré mis reservas del tema

-¡Pensabas en mí, claramente!

-Nunca- replicó, aquel chico era la viva imagen de la altanería

El chofer los llevó hasta la mansión Cajallena, las rejas negras con la "C" de oro enmarcada en el centro le recordaba mucho a las películas románticas que Vicky solía ver a escondidas con el retrato de Chip Canario

Aparcó el vehículo y los escoltó hasta el patio, Remy iba delante suyo mientras ella detenía su vista en cada detalle. El patio era amplio con una piscina y tres yacusis en su preámbulo, el piso era de piedras pequeñas, dos baños exteriores, varias mesas de maderas con sombrillas rojas y al lado un mini bar, más allá un jardín con una fuente de mármol en el centro, diversas flores desde margaritas, rosas, claveles y orquídeas

Tad se encontraba junto a la fuente con una silla de director de cine y su nombre grabado en letras doradas, una boina negra y un megáfono. Por su parte Chad andaba con una cámara que Tootie intuía que el costo sería igual a un mes de sueldo de su padre

El rubio ojis celeste adoptó un semblante severo al verlos; chasqueo los dedos y sus únicos dos guardaespaldas que los acompañaban, a su hermano y a él, prosiguieron a tomarlos de los hombros

-Necesitan atuendos para interpretar el papel, así no se vestían en los tiempos que dicta la obra de Romeo y Julieta

Tootie estaba feliz, la verdad le encantaba disfrazarse y aunque pecara de interés, estaba segura que el vestido que se pondría sería hermoso. Por otro lado, al ver a Remy, detectó con claro obviedad que el chico parecía un caldero a punto de explotar, cuando la réplica se aproximaba a salir de su boca los guardaespaldas los cargaron hasta los baños

La morena casi se desmaya con tanta tela, no pensó que aquellas mujeres de época utilizarán tantas prendas y lo único que en realidad remplazó el temor de actuar con Cajallena era salir al calor de primavera con aquel atavío

Se puso primero la camisa de lino blanco, el corpiño de talle corto y ajustado en punta, una falda amplia, acompañado por un sobre-vestido con sisas muy grandes por donde pasaban unas mangas "acuchilladas"; el escote era en forma de V y le llegaba hasta la cintura, dejando ver una pechera ajustada y su cuello redondeado. La tela era azul enriquecida por bordados de hilos de oro con un collar de perlas.

Al verse en el espejo se sintió fascinada, ojala le regalaran el traje, nunca supo por qué pero los vestidos de antaño siempre lograban captar su atención.

Regresó con los chicos, Remy se hallaba sentado al borde de la fuente algo abatido, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos y mirando al suelo. Usaba una camisola blanca, "greguescos acuchillados" con pretina; un jubón verde de manga entera, ancha y ceñida en las muñecas, gorguera, bonete y zapatos de terciopelo con punta cuadrada.

Chad no resistió la tentación de tomarles una foto a ambos "amantes" y, ¿qué sería mejor que eso? Sin dudas, compartir el momento con su mejor amiga, Verónica

El Whatsaap le era una herramienta útil y rápida, lo que no supo es que había encendido la chispa de una llama

A Trixie Tang nunca le ha gustado sentirse como una perdedora ni que jueguen con sus dos chicos y la foto que le mostró su mejor amiga tan solo la hizo enfurecer a otro nivel. Además, que amenazaba con su rol protagónico pues si Tootie consiguiera su papel besaría a Timmy y por lo visto, andaría con Remy como mostraba la foto

-Terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo Cajallena al fin, alzando la mirada

-Pues, yo amo el traje

* * *

 **Bueno mis amores, otro capítulo, espero tener la chispa para hechizarlos y que este capítulo haya sido de su disfrute. Como dije, mi meta es solo mejorar**

 **Ahora se vienen los celos *-* muajjajajajjajja**

 **Dentro de poco pienso sacar un cómic de mi historia principal (tardaré pero lo haré)**

 **Si les gusto denle follow sino xD ….. FAVORITO *-* :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuarto: Tercer Acto**

Poca veces su ser era participe de los celos, no era una sensación agradable, causaba arrugas a su cutis y pasado mañana comenzaría las prácticas con Turner como Julieta. Así que el estrés no era una opción, definitivamente

La foto causó estragos a su cerebro, le parecía completamente inverosímil ver a Cajallena y a Tootie juntos, ósea una locura. Lo poco o nulo que conocía de Remy era suficiente para saber o creer que nunca se fijaría en el ratón de biblioteca, el rubio despertaba en ella un sin número de fantasías. Las visitas de mansión en mansión a cortesía de sus padres lo habían provocado, más allá de su petulancia característica el ojis verde guardaba en su silencio un aura de misterio, el cuidado que impartía a su vestimenta lo hacía lucir guapo, su perfume hechizaba y la caballerosidad que aplicaba para con ella la sorprendían. Claro, aún no había recibido un regalo suyo; pero otro de sus mejores atractivos era tener cosas en común.

La única razón por la que no había caído completamente siendo seducida por sus ojos esmeraldas era por unos ojos del color del agua, Timmy Turner o el típico perdedor, quien hacía méritos más que cualquiera para causar su simpatía. La hacía sentir a gusto con ella misma, le proporcionaba seguridad, sabía que el dentón no tenía quejas de sus frikadas, quizás hasta la aplaudiría y la acompañaría. Con él podía ser quien realmente era o eso sentía que podía llegar a ser, a diferencia de Cajallena del cual sentía temor revelarle estas cosas.

Sus amigos: Tad, Chad y Verónica; constituían la principal razón por la que ella y Timmy aún no fueran amigos; también sus padres y el querer verla como la chica más popular y perfecta contribuían a ese temor. Turner, para su mala fortuna, estaba muy por debajo de su estatus (enterrado bajo tierra) .

Con Timantha no había problemas, nadie la conocía así que era más fácil hacerla pasar como una chica popular, tan solo un cambio de imagen y maquillaje; pero Timmy no

Remy era la opción perfecta para sus padres y amigos, le atraía y la hacía sentir confundida por su antiguo gusto por Turner. Al cambio, con Timmy no estaba segura si llegaría a tener una relación duradera

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su mejor amiga, trayéndola de vuelta a su habitación donde veían una película con un actor "lindo". Su vista había quedado estancada en la foto y Verónica parecía preocupada por su silencio

-El vestido la hace ver más gorda

-Se ven ridículos ambos

-Remy no. Pero, ¿por qué haría eso?

-¿Crees que intenten robarte el papel?

-¿Ambos? No creo. Tal vez la "fan" de Tommy sí

-¿Y Remy la esté ayudando?

-A practicar, aunque es obvio que yo seré Julieta, no dejaré el papel-dijo la chica a su amiga quien veía fijamente su celular, el "bip" que indicaba la llegada de un mensaje había sonado y Trixie solo esperaba que fuera Chad

-Oh mira, dice que una roca puede actuar mejor que Remy

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Tiene más expresión

-Ah… ¿Podrías preguntarle que hacen ahí?

-Quizás más tarde, parece ocupado-dijo la rubia, la pelinegra pudo notar algo incongruente en su tono de voz, nerviosismo

Se detuvo tomando aire un rato, fue a buscar su celular y no había ningún mensaje de Chad; al parecer su amigo planeaba excluirla de la conversación

-A mí no me ha llegado la foto-dijo en voz alta, la rubia se tensó aún más

-¡Que importa! Quizás sea lo que tu dijiste, Tootie y Remy se conocen, nosotras no lo sabíamos y ella le pidió ayuda para practicar como Romeo y Julieta por quien sabe qué rayos esté pensando, él accedió y pidió ayuda de Tad y Chad. Además, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada? Ella nunca podría quitarte o papel; o….

-¿O…?

-¿Te gusta Remy Cajallena?

-O no, claro que no Verónica, es curiosidad-respondió a la porrista pero si un pensamiento era claro en su mente, _"era que las cosas no se quedarían así"_

Por otra parte, el alma regresó al cuerpo de Verónica, sudó frío al mostrarle la foto a Trixie e inmediatamente después recibir un mensaje del moreno pidiendo que guardara el secreto. No era su culpa, obviamente Chad debió haber enviado primero la advertencia y después la foto; aunque la rubia no paraba de preguntarse el motivo de los tres populares con el ratón de biblioteca

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de un muy terrible ensayo conjunto a un dolor de cabeza, logró que le regalaran el vestido; punto positivo.

No había cruzado miradas con ninguno de los tres chicos populares y era lo mejor, se supone que todo era un secreto

Además, hoy era un plan diferente, hablaría con Timmy o por lo menos intentaría hacerlo como muchas otras veces. La verdad es que siempre trataba pero por alguna mágica razón desaparecía, quizás escapará pero por lo menos lo intentaría. El día de ayer, inusualmente la lleno de ánimos, se convenció de que era importante y talentosa. Si pudiera demostrarle al dentón cómo era ella, algo más a parte de la clásica acosadora, podrían ser novios

-¡Timmy!- gritó al verlo subir al autobús escolar, no pudo evitarlo, era impulsiva y eso no se esfumaría de su personalidad. Quiso saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla pero el dentón tenía buenos reflejos y se escabulló sentándose al lado de sus dos compañeros

Su mente pervertida tan solo transformaba aquella situación en un juego de caza, una excelente forma de darse ánimos y verle el lado bueno al rechazo

Estaba segura como de que se llamaba Tootie que este año besaría a un chico y lo enamoraría

La mañana pasó lenta gracias a las matemáticas, había sentido de vez en cuando que Tang la observaba pero descartó esa idea, de seguro era su imaginación. Lo que sí pudo percatarse es que la azabache popular andaba más mimosa y coqueta con Cajallena de lo usual.

A la hora del recreo persiguió a su dentón hasta el patio ya que salió volando del aula, su cerebro había echado humo con las operaciones y al parecer necesitaba un buen descanso. Se encontraba junto a un árbol lejano a la gran mayoría de los chicos que se concentraban en los juegos de parque que les proporcionaba el colegio como la rueda o el columpio

-¡Timmy!-volvió a llamarlo, estaba segura que era una acosadora muy consideraba, por lo menos le advertía que iba en camino

Y "pam" de un momento a otro desapareció por arte de magia, chocó con una foto tamaño real de Timmy; dudo por un segundo si desapareció o simplemente había confundido a su dentón con la foto tamaño real. Al final no importaba, serviría para decorar su altar

La tercera era la vencida, un poco antes que terminará el receso observó la combinación que introducía su "verdadero amor" para abrir su casillero, la memorizó y se aseguró de esconderse ahí unos minutos antes de la hora de la salida. Contribuiría a su factor sorpresa y así no podría escapar

Cuando llegó la hora se emocionó al ver entre luz en las penumbras del casillero la sombra de Timmy

-¿Podrías ver que quiere Tootie?-dijo lo que la morena pudo reconocer como una voz adulta femenina, más no podía distinguir sus sombras de donde estaba, tan solo a Timmy quien se encontraba más cerca

-Nunca, de seguro me quiere invitar a otro de esos tontos recitales

-Por lo menos tiene talento, no como Wanda que tiene dos pies izquierdos

-No gracias, nunca saldré con Tootie, está loca

-¡Poof, poof!

-Poof tiene razón, nunca digas nunca

-Sí, a veces podrá comportarse como una completa chiflada, pero no es una mala chica

-Definitivamente no, nunca me gustará ella. Además tengo que practicar para el ensayo con Trixie- aseveró el dentón para abrir su casillero y pegar un grito en el cielo que fue rápidamente acallado por el semblante lúgubre de la morena

Tootie se sorprendió al no ver a nadie junto a Timmy, lucía igual que siempre con su gorra rosada y sus tres típicos cuadernos: verde, fucsia y morado. Su cabeza no daba chance a que formulará una sola pregunta, solo no quería pensar en lo que había oído.

-No era por el recital, quería ver si te gustaría practicar las líneas para la obra de teatro, quede como segunda Julieta- dijo con la voz sobrecargada de dolor sin ningún dejo de resentimiento u odio- ¡Lo siento!- contestó antes de salir corriendo

Su corazón había sido destruido en mil pedazos y no lograba aguantarse las ganas de llorar

* * *

 **Holis mis amores, sé que actualice un poco tarde pero espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. Denle Follow ;) y hasta la próxima actualización**

 **Posdata: Trixie+celos xD**

 **Y está a punto de salir la primera parte del cómic Tiempos de Oscuridad :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quinto: Cuarto Acto**

Cuando era una niña, su madre solía cocinar para ella grandes batidos de fresa, esa era su táctica para hacerla sentir mejor. Siempre después de la cena en noches donde había sido asediada por matones o tardes donde se raspaba las rodillas corriendo.

Hoy su mamá llegaría tarde del trabajo, su corazón latía con gran fuerza. Había sido una completa idiota

Corrió en dirección a su hogar, ya no había un propósito para quedarse hasta tarde en el colegio y mucho menos para convertirse en la segunda Julieta, las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad

Era vergonzoso que la vieran así, débil. Una persona llorando siempre llamaría la atención en la calle y Tootie ya estaba muy acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida

Tanto tiempo perdido, tantos años creyendo en poder conquistarlo; simplemente tenía ganas de gritar

Llegó a la puerta de su casa, afortunadamente hoy su hermana trabajaba como niñera de Timmy y ojala, rogaba la morena, lo hiciera sufrir. Dio un solo trancazo, subió a su dormitorio y se ocultó bajo el calor que le brindaba la suavidad de sus mantas

Sacó toda su rabia y frustración, ya no le importaba nada. Sentía como el aire le quemaba y salía acompasado y caliente de su cuerpo, toda ella exhalaba ira y dolor

La despreció. ¿En serio nunca tuvo algún valor en el corazón del castaño? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué ella se atrevía a rogarle su amor? ¿Por qué lo había hecho tantos años? ¿Por qué lo perseguía? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

Un amargo sabor se acumuló en la boca de su estómago, definitivamente no era guapa para los chicos y no conseguiría su primer beso ese año

El teléfono sonaba, había llegado un mensaje de Remy el cual no leyó, ya aquella estupidez no le importaba

Se daba por vencida, punto y final

Cerró los ojos y esperó que Morfeo la llevaran a un paisaje más ameno que aquella realidad que ahora le afligía

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando se levantó, no pudo dormir bien, su mente se esforzaba en repasar lo más desagradable del día; así que se dirigió a la sala

-Si mi mamá no puede hacerlo, yo misma lo haré

Recordaba a la perfección la receta del batido de fresa y por suerte su nevera contaba con aquellos ingredientes, un sirope de chocolate y un paquete de galletas oreo.

Necesitaba alejarse de sus pensamientos.

Al terminar su preparación apagó todas las luces y puso la nueva película de Marvel, "Thor Ragnarok". Los chistes de los personajes mejoró su semblante, por desgracia, a mitad de la película escuchó unos portazos en la puerta

"Siempre llegan en el mejor momento" -susurró la morena para sus adentros-¡Qué fastidio!

-¿Quién será?- se preguntó y se dirigió a la entrada

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los típicos ojos esmeraldas replicándole a gritos su desaparición, recordó los mensajes no contestados. Obviamente, no estaba de ánimos para discutir con él. Quería desahogarse, sentir el abrazo de alguien

-¿Por qué no me has contestado? Te llame tres veces-dijo el rubio

-Tenía sueño

-Hoy pudimos practicar para la obra. Lo sabrías si te hubieras dignado en leer mis mensajes

-¡Ya no quiero actuar más!

-¿Qué?- le preguntó el snob consternado y más enfurecido que nunca

-No quiero actuar, ¿para qué lo haría? Igual, no soy Julieta

-Podrías serlo y besar a Turner-comentó el chico mimado, tocando una fibra sensible que no quería sacar a flote

-¡No, ya no!-alzó la voz, el ojis verde solo se limitaba a evaluarla con la mirada, indagando el porqué de su reacción. Sintió una punzada en su pecho y supo que era hora de terminar la charla con Remy o de lo contrario la vería vulnerable

-Chao- contestó sin más, apartando la vista de esos orbes verdes

El rubio sostuvo la puerta previendo que la morena lo dejara con las palabras en la boca

-¿Qué pasó?

-No… No quiero hablar de eso- dijo con un hilillo de voz

El chico la miró por unos segundos más y después centró su atención a la sala y el ruido que de esta provenía

-¿Estás viendo una película?

-Sí-dijo, pensando unos momentos la propuesta que iba a ser- ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Qué clase de película es?

¿Es enserio?- preguntó girando la cabeza y tomando del brazo a Cajallena. Este estuvo a punto de poner reparos pero no tenía ánimos de desanimar a la morena. Sea lo que sea que ese tonto de Turner haya hecho debió haberla afectado mucho. Las ojeras no eran un buen contraste con los anteojos gigantes y mucho menos los ojos hinchados. Además, el mal humor de Tootie no beneficiaría al plan de separar a Trixie del idiota de Turner- Superhéroes, acción, explosiones; eso me ha dicho mi mamá que les encanta a los hombres

-No a todos pero a mí sí

Tootie condujo a Cajallena hasta el sillón

-Espera, ya vuelvo-dijo Tootie antes de irse a la cocina, Remy la seguía de vista sin dejar de percatarse lo pequeña y simple que le parecía el hogar de la morena

-Ten, toma- señaló Tootie a los pocos minutos de haberse sentado en el sillón, dándole un gran vaso de batido repleto de sirope y galleta oreos esparcidas

-Tienes suerte de que aún no haya visto esta película

-¡Que raro que tú no la hayas visto!

-He estado ocupada, no creas que me la pasó derrochando el dinero todos los días

-¿Las apariencias engañan?- se burló divertida

-Quizás- respondió el otro con una ligera sonrisa altanera

Tootie permaneció en silencio y reprodujo la película desde el -dijo en un murmullo apenas audible

Mientras que desde el otro lado, afuera de la casa, un dentón de gorra rosa veía a través de la ventana a ambas siluetas

* * *

 **Holis mis amores, sé que me tarde pero ya estoy de vuelta y es que he estado súper ocupada… Los estudios, el trabajo, etc, etc, etc. Pero prometo actualizar los cap que debo en mis otros fics :D Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente, los quiero 3**

 **Si les gusto denle follow y sino denle a favorito :P . Hasta la próxima, un beso ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Sexto: Quinto Acto**

Se sentía como una lacra, nunca fue su intención herirla. No le gustaba o eso creía pero, ¿por qué le daba tanta rabia verla con Cajallena?

Quizás no fuera nada correcto observarlos desde fuera de la ventana sin embargo, ¿Tootie acaso no lo acosaba todo el tiempo? Por eso habían terminado en aquella situación

Cajallena, aquel rubio engreído, solo le traía una amarga sensación en la boca del estómago. Debía ser una mentira

Al principio pensó que no era él, tuvo que pasar diez minutos para poder asimilar lo que sus ojos habían captado

Sí, de seguro estaba planeando algo, lo más probable para molestarlo y utilizaba a la morena como señuelo. No se lo permitiría

Quizás Tootie era su acosadora pero no dejaría que ese idiota se le acercará y menos que la lastimará

Pasó un largo tiempo paseando por las veredas de Dimsdale, al llegar a su hogar se sentía molido como si hubiera trotado a pies desnudos sobre rocas. Sus hadas no le habían dicho nada desde la ida a casa de la morena, y era mejor así porque no tenía ánimos de conversar. Comió un poco de cereal y se tiró en la cama. El sueño fue muy difícil de conciliar

* * *

-Ahora si debes solucionar tu problema-dijo Wanda a su ahijado antes de dirigirse al colegio

Definitivamente iba a solucionar su error, estaba seguro o por lo menos lo intentaría.

Pasó todo la mañana antes de entrar a clases tratando de localizar a Tootie pero está cada vez que lo veía salía corriendo

-Oh viejo, ¿por qué corres tanto?

-Sí, todavía no comienza la primera hora de "Química"

-Creía haber visto algo raro-mintió el dentón

-Esta tarde van a repetir el juego de los "Yankees"

-Hay que verlos juntos. Mi padre ha instalado un nuevo sistema para ver la TV en una muy alta definición

-Quizás no pueda hoy, chicos-dijo, dejando a ambos consternados

* * *

Lo que lo llenaba de curiosidad es que lucía tan distante de Cajallena, difiriendo tanto de la escena que había presenciado ayer

Intentó durante las clases y el recreo acercarse a la morena: tirándole bolitas de papel con las palabras "Tenemos que hablar, por favor", avioncitos con un letrero de "Discúlpame". Una torta de chocolate grande dada por la cocinera de la escuela a quien había hipnotizado mágicamente y un telegrama cantado por mariachis mexicanos sin delatar su nombre

Sus dos mejores amigos lo miraban al igual que un bicho raro y asqueroso

-¡No pregunten!-les ordenó a ambos mientras comía su desayuno sumamente disgustado

Por otro lado, Trixie, no dejaba de asombrarse con el nuevo carácter de Turner. Definitivamente no lo permitiría, primero Remy y ahora Timmy. Su Tommy, el que siempre había querido de ella

¿Cómo era posible? Ni siquiera habían completado una semana desde las audiciones

¿Qué pudo haber hecho esa nerd para captar la atención de ambos de manera tan extraña?

No había logrado ver a Remy todo el día, al parecer el chico estaba en una cita médica y llegaría en la tarde solo para pedir los apuntes. Pero el rubio no aparentaba ningún tipo de amistad con Tootie, a diferencia de la foto que Verónica le había mostrado

¿Qué demonios ocurría entre ellos y por qué ahora Timmy estaba tan interesado en ella?

El rubio y la chica parecían completos desconocidos dentro del colegio y ninguno decía nada al respecto. Y ahora Tommy, observándola durante las clases y dándole esos pequeños detalles. Casi la hacen desmayarse de la rabia

Hoy le tocaría ensayar con su dentón y no dejaría que se distrajera con Tootie

* * *

La morena no supo cómo la mañana se le había pasado tan rápida. El gesto de Cajallena el día de ayer la reconfortó y aunque sabía que Timmy se estaba esforzando en disculparse, no aceptaría un "lo siento" tan fácilmente

Sentía que lo hacía por lastima y aquel pensamiento le incomodaba y le encolerizaba. Además, se prometió que se daría por vencida y ya no había vuelta atrás

Ni siquiera podía ver al dentón a la cara

Al cambio Remy había sido diferente. Pero se aseguraría de no ser una idiota enamoradiza

No estaba segura de seguir con la actuación sin embargo le encantaba la idea de conseguir el papel. Pero ya no anhelaba que fuera Timmy su Romeo, quizás Remy pero prefería dejarlo en "nada". Un Romeo que sea un desconocido y al cual nunca más vuelva a ver después de la obra

Se preparaba para recoger sus cosas del casillero e irse cuando se percató que Turner estaba detrás de ella

-¡Tootie!-la llamó

Se limitó a recoger sus materiales lo más rápido que pudo y salir corriendo, ignorarlo

No termino de dar la vuelta cuando sintió una presión sobre su muñeca, intentó separarse del cuerpo ajeno y sin medir su fuerza terminó chocando de espaldas con su casillero

Vio fijamente a Timmy con una expresión mezclada entre la sorpresa y la molestia, había terminado contra el casillero y la situación se estaba volviendo muy incomoda

Al dentón se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo

-Lo siento-dijo en cuanto pudo recuperar la conciencia de lo que hacía-¡Discúlpame Tootie, necesito hablar contigo!-dijo sin terminar de soltarla completamente

La morena se dispuso a insultarlo cuando de pronto escuchó una voz muy conocida proveniente del pasillo. El colegio se estaba convirtiendo en un hervidero de rumores

-Hola Tommy-dijo Trixie quien venía caminando a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal y sus amigos venían detrás, algo cansados y con la lengua afuera

Tootie sentía como la mirada de la chica popular le quemaba, y eso le encantó. Ahora intuía que la muchacha estaba en sus zapatos

Tomó a Timmy del brazo libre- ¡Acuérdate que hoy tenemos el ensayo! No podemos llegar tarde

El dentón no se creía la imagen que se le presentaba y tardó unos minutos en asociar todo

-Hoy quizás no pueda ir. Estoy algo ocupado-dijo sin tratar de mirar a la cuatro ojos

Tootie observaba como le había temblado el ojo derecho a Trixie y después regresó a la normalidad

A lo lejos veía a Tad, Chad y Verónica. El primero lucía completamente enfurecido observando al dentón

-¿Van a salir?-preguntó la ojis celeste, tomándolo a ambos desprevenidos

-¡No!-respondió rápidamente la morena- También tengo cosas que hacer-aseveró, liberándose del agarre del muchacho

A lo lejos vislumbró al ricachón, Remy Cajallena, quien se acercaba con su mayordomo hacia al grupo de populares. Venía desde la entrada del colegio

Había escuchado de murmullos de unas chicas de quinto grado que estaban enamoradas de él que había ido al doctor porque se estaba muriendo. Al parecer, habían sido exageraciones como siempre

Aseguró sus cosas en su mochila cuando el rubio ya se encontraba frente a ellos, y ella dispuesta a irse

-¿Van a salir juntos?-preguntó Trixie a Remy, quien acababa de llegar y no entendía nada de lo que ocurría

-¿Y qué si fuera así?-preguntó con sarna antes que el ricachón abriera la bocota

Todos se quedaron perplejos y los demás chicos del grado estallaron en explosiones de suspiros, gritos, lloriqueos de las fans de Remy y murmullos.

Chester y AJ contemplaban el escenario muy preocupados por su mejor amigo pero divertidos por la escena de Trixie y Tootie

-No te incumbe-finalizó, dejando a la ojis celeste al punto de la conmoción. Beso al rubio en la mejilla-Nos vemos Remy-dijo-¡Chau!-despidiéndose de los demás

A Remy se le subieron todos los colores al rostro y manifestó expresiones desde la vergüenza, sorpresa y molestia- ¡Ya vuelvo!-contestó volviendo a su estilo glacial y apático-¡Espéreme aquí!-ordenó a su mayordomo

-¿No tienes tarea por hacer Cajallena?-preguntó Timmy con desdén

-Cállate Turner-dijo para alejarse por las puertas del colegio y dirigirse hacia Tootie

* * *

Aceleró el paso al verla a punto de tomar el autobús escolar. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de la morena y la giro

-¿Qué demonios tenías en la cabeza?

-¿Viniste aquí a regañarme?

-Tienes la menor idea de lo que pensará todo el colegio después del beso que me diste

La morena se limitó a desviar la mirada del rubio encolerizado

-Todo este plan que hemos hecho se nos puede ir por el caño. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que pensará Trixie?

-Ni siquiera le interesas, ¿para qué lo intentas?-respondió la muchacha, escuchar aquel nombre indeseado le causaba picaña a toda su piel. Era tan horrible como escuchar Voldermort en el mundo de Harry Potter

-El que a Turner no le intereses no es mi culpa. Lo que haya pasado ayer no es mi culpa. No es mi culpa que te hayas enam…-Y Plam, le dio una cachetada evitando que el ojis verde siguiera insultándola

Tan solo observó por unos segundos antes de irse la mirada indignada del chico y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

No tomó el bus a la final, necesitaba despejarse.

Era mejor ir a un centro comercial y estirar las _nachas_

* * *

Fue una buena idea la verdad, se comió un helado de Mcdonald junto a unas papas fritas. Paseo por unas tiendas de libros, eligió por uno de Stephen King

No tardó mucho cuando se cruzó con el rubio

-Hey ratón de biblioteca, yo ya te veía en casa-señaló Tad quien extrañamente no andaba con el moreno

-¿Y dónde está Chad?

-Fue a comprar unas hamburguesas. Yo voy a llevar esto a la limosina-dijo, mostrándole varias bolsas de ropa-Hoy fue tú mejor actuación de todas

-¡Cállate!

-Lo digo en serio, me sorprendiste-¡Nos vemos Remy!- dijo imitándola

Ella lo miró furiosa

-Mañana vamos a ensayar otra vez

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero seguir adelante con este absurdo plan?

-Nos vemos-respondió, ignorándola- El que lo demás piensen que estas encabezando un triángulo romántico me da igual, mientras yo "nunca" forme parte de él. Sería una pesadilla-dijo burlándose molestando a la morena

Vio como el rubio se iba hacia un rincón mal iluminado del centro comercial que daba a las escaleras del estacionamiento, lejos de las tiendas. No había mucha gente, la gran mayoría se encontraba en la feria viendo la repetición del partido de béisbol

Estuvo dispuesta a salirle con una réplica pero por ende, para no tener más problemas por un día, le iba a dejar en claro que no iba a seguir con aquello

No deseaba pelearse con alguien más

A seguirlo camino a las escaleras, vio como una sombra inconexa avanzaba velozmente de entre las profundidades de un oscuro rincón. Al principio se sorprendió, pero logro visualizar un brillo que pegó contra sus anteojos, un color plateado y una punta filosa. Era un cuchillo oculto entre la chamarra negra y desgastada que cargaba un hombre de no más de 25 años con el pelo andrajoso y barba puntiaguda con jeens una talla más grande.

Se quedó petrificada por un tiempo dudando que lo que estaba viendo fuera real, que quizás todo fuera un error. Luego, el hombre se acerba al chico de lentes de sol. La morena no lo pensó dos veces, salió despedida hacia al rubio, gritando, no se dio cuenta que tan alto. Simplemente se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar también gritaron como ella, el hombre se impaciento y por minutos no supo que hacer. Robo a varias personas que huyeron cerca de él

Tad se giró y al ver que el hombre se dirigía a él se quedó completamente paralizado, la morena lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo rumbo a las escaleras

El hombre corrió en su dirección para arrancarle las bolsas a Tad, el chico seguía aun si moverse y Tootie, desesperada lo jaló

Ambos cayeron, el rubio encima de la morena y está recibiendo todos los golpes de los escalones

Se oía a lo lejos la conmoción mientras la gente gritaba-¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! ¡Por allá!

El hombre huyó como pudo

Tootie no supo que pasó después pero se sentía muy mareada

Al tocar ambos el piso del sótano, el rubio volvió en sí

-¿¡Tootie, estás bien!?-gritaba muy cerca de su rostro, tomando su cuerpo entre sus brazos tratando de abrigarla

Pero se sentía muy cansada y tenía muchas ganas de dormir. Y sin percatarse cuando, cayó inconsciente

-¡Tootie!

* * *

 **Holis mis amores, gomenasai por tardar tanto pero espero que haya valido la pena. Y les parezca súper interesante :D**

 **Tardaré quizás un mes y medio en actualizar para poder subir otros fics de otros fandoms**

 **Nos vemos, os quiero un montón ;)**

 **Espero les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Séptimo: Sexto Acto**

Los hospitales siempre tendrían ese olor indescifrable para ella que rayaba en la pulcritud y el jarabe que su madre siempre le daba de pequeña. Nunca le han gustado, las habitaciones blancas y monocromas con hombres en bata que se dirigen de un lugar a otro.

Le palpitaba la sien del dolor y se le hacía una tarea por demás imperiosa el abrir los ojos. La cama era esplendida como una nube del cielo y las voces que intuían eran de Tad y Chad se escuchaban claramente en su cabeza retumbando fuertemente

Entreabrió los ojos, ambos hermanos lucían preocupados aunque su estómago no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera pollo frito

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Es la hora de la cena?- preguntó con un hilillo de voz atrayendo la atención de los chicos populares

-¡Tootie!- exclamaron los dos, parándose de sus asientos y dirigiéndose donde la morena. Tad la abrazó y Chad jugó con su cabello de una forma fraternal

-¡Tad, mi cuello!- señaló al rubio, mostrándole que en vez de darle ánimos la estaba asfixiando

-Tienes la menor idea de la estupidez tan grande que hiciste

-¿¡Estupidez!?- chilló

-Es su extraña manera de decir "gracias", siéntete honrada

-¿¡Honrada!?

-Bueno, te debo una y si sumamos las cualidades que tengo y lo que puedo hacer. Sí, siéntete honrada

-¿Debes estar de broma?

-¿En serio crees que mi hermano bromearía con algo tan delicado como eso?- preguntó el moreno, Tootie lo consideró. Esos hermanos eran lo suficiente presumidos para creerse los dueños de la bolita del mundo

Se frotó con su mano la cabeza debido al dolor pudo detectar el suave tacto de otra tela, eran unas vendas

-¿Alguien más sabe que estoy aquí?

-Tú hermana, viene en camino

La morena tembló- ¿No se les ocurrió otra persona?- dijo a ambos, y es que todos los niños de Dimsdale sabían de Vicky

-¡Él no quería preocupar a tus padres!- dijo el moreno alzando los brazos excusándose de lo ocurrido

-Además, la doctora que nos atendió dijo que estabas bien: unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo y la cabeza. El último fue más grave pero nada del otro mundo-dijo el rubio agitando su mano como si el tema careciera de importancia

-Para lo próxima dejo que te secuestren-respondió la morena

Tad y Chad le contaron que las noticias de la tarde estuvieron muy interesante pues al parecer el hombre que los había atacado fue atrapado por la policía local, en el canal de Noticias D 24 pasaron el relato de los hechos: 3 heridos y el video de las cámaras de seguridad

Lo que siguió del día estuvo lleno de calma, las enfermeras le trajeron una comida riquísima que la dejó satisfecha. Tad y Chad la acompañaron un buen rato, echaron varios chistes que hicieron pensar a Tootie que en realidad aquellos muchachos serían muy simpáticos si no fueran tan altaneros

Y es que en sí, ahora todos los chicos que la rodeaban le parecían algo ingratos: Timmy, Remy y hasta Tad, el idiota entre los imbéciles, o eso suponía antes.

Tad era un chistoso y junto a su hermano eran la muerte. Las horas pasaron el doble de rápido a su lado. No se percató en que momento el sol desapareció y salió la luna, eran nada más las 8 pm cuando su hermana llegó echa una furia

Desde el pasillo se oían sus pisadas y su grito particular- ¡Gusana! Ya llegue- Hizo que Chad saltará de improvisto y se despidiera más rápido de cómo hubiera actuado en realidad

Tad se quedó a su lado acompañándola, aunque las piernas le temblaban y su cara lucía pálida del color de la leche

De un solo portazo la pelirroja hizo su entrada

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? Sabes lo asustados que hubieran estado papá y mamá- Dijo eufórica la adolescente, acercándose a la cama de su hermana- ¿Y este qué hace aquí?- preguntó en un tono de voz amenazante

-Es un compañero

-¿Es tu novio?

-¡No!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Aunque la morena no negaría que la idea no se le hacía tan desagradable como en el pasado, después de todo Timmy y Remy no se preocupaban por ella sino por Trixie Tang; eso tampoco significaba que Tad lo hiciera. Pero era el más guapo de los tres, sin los dientes de castor del ojis celeste y sin la narizota de dinosaurio del snob.

Era alto y bien formado con una piel tostada, unos profundos ojos azules y una cabellera rubia bien cuidada. Remy olía a perfume y Tad siempre olía a shampoo.

Su irreverencia a la hora de hablar le era atrayente pero podía distinguir que era también un arma de doble filo. Podía fantasear con aquel rubio que era tan cautivador para muchas chicas solo por esa noche sin cosechar esperanza alguna

No había amor pero sentía una leve atracción como un piquete de abeja, un deseo, quizás, meramente físico. Él era guapo y despedía su confianza como si fuese una colonia

Ella había amado a Timmy y a veces lo recordaba y también fantaseaba; claro, de una manera muy distinta a la que solía ser antes: deseaba invertir los papeles, que el fuera el enamorado y ella la desinteresada

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestionó la pelirroja

-Pensaba llevarlas hasta su casa

La adolescente enmudeció- "Un chico quería acompañar a su hermana. Eso sí que era nuevo"

-Las llevo en mi limusina

Y "bam", esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que los ojos de Vicky se transformaran en símbolos de dólar

-¡Encantada!- respondió en un tono de voz algo meloso que Tootie nunca había escuchado alguna vez hacia ella, y se supone que era la única herida- ¡Vamos, enana!- ordenó, tomando a la morena de la cintura cargándola como si fuera un oso de peluche- ¡No te ves tan mal!

El viaje en la limosina de Tad fue relajante, el hogar de la morena no quedaba muy lejos y Tad sabía que se encontraba frente a la casa de Marcus, el chico más insoportable del grado

Al parecer Chad se había ido por su propia cuenta a través de una línea de taxis muy reconocida; algo que el rubio le comentó en susurros en un breve momento en el Vicky se distrajo.

La adolescente no cesaba de preguntarle al chico como era su vida, Tootie sabía que intentaba calcular cuánta plata poseía

A veces, simplemente se preguntaba por qué las hermanas no se podían dar en adopción

Al llegar al patio de su casa, el rubio se despidió de ella con una agitada de mano- ¡Recuerda tú día de reposo!

* * *

-¿Estás segura que no están en planes?- preguntó la pelirroja cuando ambas entraban a la sala de la casa

-¡No!

-No estaría mal

-A él le gusta una chica popular- mintió, en realidad no sabía siquiera si el chico sentía algo por una chica

-¿Y por qué demonios estaba contigo, ah?

-Bueno…- dijo para proceder a una larga explicación que según Vicky, no podía escuchar si un plato de palomitas

-Entonces, ¿le salvaste el trasero?

-Sí

-¿Y ahora tienes al estúpido dientes de castor detrás de ti?

-Puede ser

-¿Y Remy a medias?

-Se supone que solo le gusta la bella y fabulosa "Trixie Tang"- dijo, burlándose del nombre de su rival

-Olvídalo, la gran mayoría de los hombres son unos idiotas a los 10 años. Quédate con los ricos

-¿Eso no es interés?

-¿En serio planeas conseguir una relación seria siendo una mocosa?

-Bueno…

-¡No! Diviértete. Ellos lo hacen, también tú. ¿No le gusta la muñeca plástica descerebrada? Cóbratelas, si puedes sacar un poco de alguno de ellos, igual tú no fuiste su primera opción

Tootie se quedó pensando- "¿Será cierto?"

-Así es la vida mocosa… Además, trata de quitarte esas vendas antes de que mamá y papá lleguen

-Pero tengo que dejarlas hasta que mis heridas se curen

-Bien, pero hazles entender que yo no tuve la culpe y tranquilízalos. Sabes que son una mata de nervios

-Tampoco creo que ellos piensen que seas tan malvada para partirme la cabeza

-Lo que digas niña, ahora vete. Necesito ver mi programa de las 10

-Ok- respondió dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Y, Tootie- llamó su hermana

-¿Sí?

-No te deprimas por lo que pase, no vale la pena

-Gracias Vicky…

-¡Ya, lárgate!

Después de la orden de su hermana mayor, a una hora sus padres llegaron. Se asustaron y tal como dijo la pelirroja se convirtieron en un manojo de nervios, al percatarse que su hija pequeña estaba más sana que herida la llenaron de muchos mimos y dulces de último minuto

Fue una noche placentera…

* * *

Por otra parte, al día siguiente en la primaria Dimsdale dos chicos no dejaban de pensar en la morena: Timmy Turner y Remy Cajallena

El dentón solo se preguntaba por qué Tootie no venía y es que el conocía de antemano que la chica era muy responsable con sus estudios. No por nada Tad la llamaba "ratón de biblioteca"

Cajallena por su lado, odiaba lo que sucedió ayer y estaba molesto con ella. En especial ahora que todo el colegio creía que tenían algo. Y Trixie, parecía repartirse su tiempo entre Turner y él sin saber bien por quién decidirse, aunque en especial, estaba más atento del dentón; cosa que lo ponía más furioso de lo podría haberse imaginado

Y en cierta parte sintió algo de curiosidad de lo que pudo haber ocurrido con la chica nerd, además que aún necesitaba de su ayuda para llevar a cabo su plan. Claro que ahora, preferiría interpretar el papel con cualquier otra muchacha en el universo que no fuera Tootie pero no negaría que la morena tenía dotes en la actuación y conocía a perfección el guion. Como sea, simplemente odiaba ese día

Turner al cambio, había llegado a la conclusión de que debía darle una visita a la morena en su casa; resolución la cuál tomó a la hora del almuerzo. Había estado perdido en sus pensamientos con todo lo sucedido en los anteriores días, no supo cómo lo había hecho pero en vez de mejorar las cosas las había cagado, embarrado más

-¡Hoy no hay pastel!- dijo Chester con indignación al ver la bandeja que le servía la señora de la cafetería

-¡Y no habrá dentro de mucho, niño! Come vegetales, es más sano-le gritó la señora, una gorda cuya papada se dividía en dos capas de grasa

-¡Que esperanza!- susurró AJ estando ya a unos metros más lejos de la señora. Su plato de comida se veía nauseabundo, se asemejaba a un puré de color verde y algo que parecía * **tajadas** quemadas- ¿Timmy?- llamó a su amigo, al ver que no había comentado algo en el transcurso de la mañana

-¿Viejo, estás bien?

-Ah... Sí, sí- respondió lo más rápido posible ya que el dentón comprendía que sus mejores amigos estaban preocupados por él pero le desagradaba el hecho de ser tan evidente con sus sentimientos.

Ayer quiso visitar a Tootie para ver como seguía pero el hecho de verla despedirse tan cariñosamente de la rata vestida de Cajallena, aminoró sus ánimos o mejor dicho, su valentía. Pero aclaró con sus hadas que hoy no sería igual: Cosmo, Wanda y Poof le dieron la fuerza necesaria y muchos buenos consejos.

Claro que no admitiría, a pesar de que Wanda se lo preguntó, que sintiera algo por Tootie. Simplemente estaba preocupado que el imbécil de Remy le hiciera daño y él no dejaría que el snob hiriera a alguien como la morena, que vivía sumergida en historias de príncipes y castillos

Tampoco pudo ensayar con Trixie ya que:

Para esos momentos quería matar a Cajallena

Deseaba matar a Cajallena

Esperaba que un auto atropellara a Cajallena

Para su infortunio, los sueños a veces no se hacen realidad y sus hadas tenían restringido cumplir ese tipo de deseos

Obviamente le mintió a la ojis celeste, comentándole que estaba muy ocupado y que tenía un enorme dolor de estómago. A lo que Tad aprovechó la oportunidad para humillarlo- Déjalo, de seguro se está haciendo en los pantalones. ¿No querrás actuar con alguien así, verdad? Podríamos practicar juntos después de que terminé el partido de los Yankees

-¡Cállate! Tú no te sabes las líneas

-Puedo leer el guion- le contestó con mofa

-¡No! Yo también estoy ocupada, de seguro mis padres planean cenar en algún restaurante esta noche. ¡Te espero mañana sin faltas!- ordenó la chica y aunque Timmy no puso reparos adoró la manera en cómo la muchacha rechazó sutilmente a Tad. Era obvio que el rubio lo odiaba

Obviamente, ensayaría con Trixie, no podía cometer otro desplante hacia la chica pero en la tarde iría a casa de Tootie

Se dirigió, recordando todas esas cosas, camino a la mesa de los rechazados pasando al frente del lugar reservado solo para los populares

-¡Tommy!- llamó la azabache, acto que sorprendió a Turner y muchos de los chicos del colegio- ¡No me hagas esperar!- advirtió la chica sin afán de ser grosera

Odiaba los nervios, nunca les hacía actuar bien y el hecho de ser la chica más atosigada del colegio no la ayudaba. Eran contadas las veces en la que se podía escapar de los bullicios, los chismes y sus amigos para hablar con Timmy.

Lo quería, eso no lo podía negar pero tenía una imagen que mantener. Además que Remy también la tenía confundida ya que se supone que él era el chico que era perfecto para sus amigos y su familia. Su madre lo adoraba al igual que su padre, era caballeroso y guapo

-Ok- dijo tardando unos minutos en responder. Al lado de Trixie podía ver a Cajallena, la rata de dos patas que tanto odiaba

-¿Pensé que iríamos al centro comercial?- preguntó su mejor amiga Verónica

-Después del ensayo- respondió ella

-¡Ya escuchaste Turner!- advirtió Cajallena, mirándolo retadoramente

-Yo también tengo que salir- contestó a secas

-¿Con Tootie?- preguntó Chester sin pensarlo. Al ver el rostro de asesino de su amigo el dentón supo que debió callarse pero todo fue un accidente

Timmy balbuceaba enfureciendo aún más a Tang

En la mesa de al lado se encontraba Marcus el chismoso, él vivía justo al frente de Tootie. Y se encontraba de un humor muy vengativo para con los hermanos populares pues estos lo habían echado sobre una pila de basura después que intentó colarse a una de las tantas fiestas que organizaban mensualmente

Marcus era guapo: alto, melena negra y buen porte; pero era todo un bocaza

-¡Pero si ella va muy bien acompañada a su casa!- gritó, dirigiéndose a la mesa en la que todo el mundo tenía puestos sus ojos. Los hermanos seguían comiendo de su plato de comida como si nada le importará, aunque estaban un poco nerviosos. Era imposible que Marcus lo supiera

AJ rodó los ojos, detestaba a ese chico- No le hagas caso Timmy

-Ya va AJ, ¿a qué te refieres Marcus?

-Habló de que Tad llevó a la chica y a su espeluznante hermana en su limosina. Yo lo vi, estaba regresando del parque cuando apareció el capote con las siglas "T y C". ¿O me equivoco?

Su voz produjo un eco en todo el comedor y Tad sintió como se atragantaba con su propia comida

"Diablos"- pensó el rubio. Dejó su plato a un lado y observó la mirada de impacto de sus amigas, los ojos llenos de rabia de Turner y la indescriptible mirada de Cajallena como si lo estuviera juzgando por un crimen cometido. Limpió su boca con una servilleta y dijo, mientras todos los demás estaban en silencio- ¡Jódete Marcus!

* * *

 **Holis mis amores, aquí les traigo un capítulo más y espero les encante, cualquier crítica constructiva será muy bien recibida**

 **Muchas gracias por sus bellas reviews y por seguir esta historia que avanza poco a poco**

 **Si me pongo muy melodramática con las parejas avísenme D: xD**

 ***Tajadas: plátano maduro cortado en largas lonjas que se fríen en aceite caliente***

 **Ya me dio hambre :P**

 **Espero les haya encantado tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Denle follow o sino conseguirán a un Marcus en su camino D: No!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Octavo: Séptimo Acto**

En su vida, había atravesado por muchos silencios incomodos pero este sobrepasaba a todos aquellos en gran magnitud, el comedor se había vuelto en cuestión de segundos tan inquietante como un velorio. Dentro de su ser, había presentido los movimientos del imbécil de Marcus pero no encontró otra salida más coherente que insultarlo, aunque bien sabía que no tenía ninguna clase de sentido

-Ya sabes Tad, es entretenido ver como los populares se vuelven blandos con algunos que no lo son. En especial cuando hace poco no dejabas a ninguno entrar a tus fiestas, ni siquiera estar cerca de ti

-¡No dejamos pasar a envidiosas alimañas como tú!-dijo Chad defiendo a su hermano. Lo cual Tad agradeció internamente pero no lograba dar con una solución a las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros. Sorbió un trago fuerte de una botella de agua que había traído para el almuerzo y la estampó nuevamente contra la mesa de mal humor

-¡Sí, ya veo!- respondió Marcus con una boca llena de sarcasmo y se dio la vuelta dejando el show armado

Las aulas empezaron a cuchichear y a mofarse por debajo del rubio sin que este pudiera contener su ira cuando Verónica chilló discretamente con una pregunta entre sus labios que englobaba todo- ¡¿Tad?!- El rubio, no supo exactamente como definirlo: "imbécil, ¿qué clases de gustos son esos?", "¿estas jodiendo y todo esto es mentira?", "recapacita", etc… Mientras Cajallena pasó de la mirada escrutadora a verlo con los brazos cruzados. El rubio no aguantó más y tomó sus cosas decidido a largarse

Sin darse cuenta cuando Turner se opuso en su ida a la puerta despertando nuevamente el interés de sus chismosos compañeros- ¡Me lleva la gorda!- susurró para sí

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Turner grave y contundentemente. El rubio se enfocó en lanzarle una profunda mirada de desprecio

-¡Nada que te importe, perdedor!- respondió cerca de su rostro lo suficientemente bajo, para que más nadie escuchara y chocó su brazo con su hombro en un afán de empujarlo, lo cual logró

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta de ingreso al comedor giró sobre sus pies observando directamente al dentón más grande que haya parido el colegio y al cual detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, el que se había llevado una parte de su azabache ojos celestes. Él sabía que el colegio estaba esperando su respuesta, convirtiéndose el habitáculo en otro fantasma, Chad lo veía de lejos y le suplicaba con la mirada que detuviera su impulso de idiotez sin embargo él siempre fue un hombre impulsivo- ¡Igual dentón! A ti te gusta ella, tú ju-lie-ta- Dijo hábilmente señalando a Tang y con la potencia necesaria para que cada palabra se notará cargada de veneno- ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó con sorna y se dio medio vuelta para largarse dejando a Turner con las palabras en la boca

Estaba furibundo, no se creía que cuando osaba tener un gesto noble el universo le respondiera con tremendo chorro de baba. Y menos sabía cómo debía comportarse mañana con Tootie quien de seguro asistiría al colegio, estaba seriamente considerando comportarse como Cajallena e ignorar que se conocían, y en realidad lo haría sin embargo lo que lo detenía era la cara de sorpresa que pondría la morena al enterarse del chisme que giraría alrededor de ellos. Aunque la verdad, no sabía si en realidad eso tuviera un efecto negativo en ella ya que por lo visto, Turner estaba celoso y ella llevaba años acosándolo

Tootie siempre sería para él aterradora… Una chica aterradora que le salvó la vida… Una chica aterradora y extraña que le salvó la vida… También talentosa para la actuación… En fin, un ratón de biblioteca

Golpeó suavemente los casilleros que le rodeaban hasta llegar al suyo propio, se dispuso a sacar sus libros para la siguiente clase que le tocaba cuando sintió unos pasos detrás

-Chad, no necesito ningún consejo- dijo fastidiado pensando que su hermano lo había perseguido para verificar que estuviera bien. Al cerrar su casillero se encontró con un rostro totalmente diferente que le subió todo el calor a la coronilla de la cabeza- ¿Trixie?- susurró

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Tad?- le preguntó a lo que el rubio no supo que responder

-Yo..um..em…ah…veraz… ¡Es largo!

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Uhm?- preguntó con la garganta seca, sorprendiéndose ya que quizás Trixie lo quería, algo

-¡Vamos Tad! Pensé que tenías mejores gustos

-¿Cómo cuáles?- interrogó de manera coqueta, aunque claro, al parecer la azabache no lo notó

-Es que no lo comprendo… Primero TIMMY y después Remy, y ahora tú- contestó la chica causándole al rubio una gran decepción- ¡Esta loca!

-Tal vez- contestó Tad midiendo sus palabras pues le debía mucho a aquella demente. Trixie notó una seriedad atípica en su compañero- ¿No se supone que no te sabías el nombre del dentón?- la chica calló- Tú sabes lo que me gusta en una chica, cuando son sinceras- contestó y procedió a dirigir su cuerpo al salón

* * *

Por otra parte, Remy quien fue el que mejor mantuvo las apariencias frente a todo el mundo en el colegio, se preguntó qué demonios había sucedido con la morena en aquellas pocas horas. ¿Cómo era posible que el idiota de Tad pretendiera a Tootie, o si quiera se le acercara o si quiera algo…? Eso no estaba en el plan que habían formulado y al cual cuadraron ceñirse completamente.

Remy tampoco mentiría y diría que tenía fe en el rubio, más bien, sentía de vez en cuando las miradas de apuñalada de este cuando Tang coqueteaba con él; pero nunca pensó que este pudiera inmiscuirse con la chica más fea del colegio

En realidad se sentía sumamente confundido pues no sabía que le cabreaba más:

1\. El hecho que el plan se estuviera yendo por la borda por dos mentecatos

2\. La posibilidad de que Tad empezará a sentir algo por la morena y no lo dejará llevar a cabo su plan

3\. Que desde ayer la gente creía que era un "amigo" demasiado cercano de Tootie

Pero él era un gran manipulador y no dejaría que las cosas salieran a favor de otra persona que no fuera él. Ya no podía postergar más el ver a Tootie aunque tampoco estaba muy emocionado de hablar con ella. Tenía que engatusarla o por último convencerla (sobornarla). Además, no estaba dispuesto a esperar al final de las clases

Corrió al patio y se ocultó detrás de un árbol

-Juanísimo, deseo estar en la casa de Tootie- susurro a su hado quien se había convertido en un lapicero que prendía del bolsillo de su camisa

El hada sonrió, apretó sus nudillos y preparó su varita para conceder el deseo- Esa jovencilla es más entretenida cada día- dijo y con un puf y música de tambores reaparecieron en la sala de la chica

A unos centímetros de ellos se encontraba la encarnación del mal juvenil, Vicky, en bata de baño y con una crema humectante verde en el rostro que la hacía lucir como un verdadero monstruo. El chico sintió que casi se le sale el corazón por la boca pero no podía dejar que la pelirroja notará su presencia pues al parecer esta estaba muy entretenida cambiando canales en la TV; así que tomó ventaja, y corrió sigilosamente como un gato hacia las escaleras. Al llegar al último peldaño la tabla de madera chirrió- ¡Maldita sea, este piso de segunda!- gruño para sus adentros cuando observo que por leves segundos la adolescente estuvo a punto de voltear hasta que apareció ante ella un recuento de las mejores canciones de Chip Canario en las cuales, la más destacada: Icky, Vicky

El muchacho se dirigió a la puerta de la que creía sería la habitación de Tootie, suspiró aliviado hasta que, por breves minutos se dio cuenta de la bobería de su error. ¡Había hecho ruido!

-¿Qué fue eso?- gritó Vicky- ¿Gusana, fuiste tú?

Remy tembló- ¿Qué clases de oído tenía la chica que detectaba un suspiro y no una tabla mal colocada?

-¡Contesta!- gritó esta vez subiendo las escaleras

El rubio, aterrado, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí; topándose con la imagen de la espalda desnuda de la chica quien recién se colocaba su típica camisa blanca. Por lo visto, Tootie estaba tan sorprendida y avergonzada como él ya que ambos tenían sus rostro del rojo más intenso, pero la morena en vez de perder la compostura tomó al chico de la mano al escuchar los estruendosos pasos de su hermana y se encerró con Remy en el baño

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó él en un susurro

-¡Cállate! O sino nos va a descubrir. El baño es el único lugar en el cual se retiene de molestarme… De vez en cuando- respondió la morena quien andaba aun con el ligero vendaje en su cabeza

-¡Gusana!- gritó la pelirroja y al no notar la presencia de su hermana en el cuarto decidió dejarlo así, después de todo quería ver que más decían de Chip- ¡Te estaré vigilando!- y con esa frase cerró la puerta de un solo trancazo

Tootie suspiró aliviada por la ida de su hermana olvidando la prometedora situación que estaba viviendo con Cajallena sin embargo el chico estaba muy atento. Su mirada recayó en las piernas de la morena que al parecer no le había dado chance de colocarse la falda y andaba con un bóxer femenino, alzó la mirada avergonzado y se topó nuevamente con el vendaje en la cabeza

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nah, es una larga historia- respondió la morena con una sonrisa quitándole importancia a la pregunta, se topó con sus propias piernas desnudas y echo un chillido

Remy se rio- ¿Recién te das cuenta?

La chica lo observó con mucha pena, tomó un paño y se lo envolvió en la cintura- ¡Listo!

-Wao- rio aun con sarcasmo- Es una excelente solución

-¡Es un nuevo look!- dijo, modelando exageradamente para el rubio sin que este dejara de reírse-… De paso, Remy quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez

-Aún estoy molesto

-Qué raro… Yo pensé… ¿Y por qué viniste?

-Necesito aclarar unos puntos contigo y no me importa tener que utilizar el dinero para lograr mi objetivo- dijo Cajallena logrando tal seriedad en su expresión que Tootie no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago mientras el snob se acercaba lentamente a ella- ¿Dónde podríamos charlar?

Y aunque Remy no lo sabía, esa simple acción que había tomado de manera tan imprudente ese día desencadenaría una serie de acontecimientos que revolverían no tan solo a Turner y a Tad la cabeza, sino principalmente a él mismo

Después de todo, Timmy dijo desde un inicio que iba a visitar a Tootie después del colegio

* * *

 **Holis mis amores, me tarde un culo xD lo sé pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo con mucho cariñito**

 **Espero que les este gustando tanto la trama como a mi escribirlo**

 **Cualquier comentario pueden hacerme una review, me encanta escuchar que opinan**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización que estoy segura no demorare tanto**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Noveno: Octavo Acto**

Admitía que desconocía muchas cosas de ella y no negaría que eso le causaba un ligero temor, pero no se atrevería a vivir de la expectativa. Prefería tomar otro rol y barajear las catas, no comprendía que dolor le ocasionó Turner ni porque Tad fue visto con ella. Pero deseaba tener la certeza de ser el único capaz de manejar la jugada final que haría la morena, sabía que para lograr sus planes necesitaría de su ayuda y por esa misma razón no había ninguna forma en la que pudiera coexistir sin ella. Hasta por los momentos

Por eso, Cajallena conocía de antemano que tenía que utilizar todo su arsenal de manipulación contra Tootie; quien con todas sus fuerzas intentaba captar la pregunta que había hecho el rubio pues por lo que parecía, seguía confundida

-¿Quisieras ir a mi mansión? Ahí, podremos estar más a gusto- dijo suavemente, causando el efecto esperado en la chica quien se entumeció y se sonrojo debido a los múltiples escenarios que pasaban por su cabeza

-Espera- contestó brevemente, colocando nuevamente sus pies sobre la tierra- ¿Es acaso por "TRIXIE"? Déjame adivinar, la obra de teatro. Pues no pienso hacerlo, ya te dije que no actuaría más- respondió la morena llena de coraje, recordando lo sucedido con Timmy y la misma pelea con el rubio

Remy cabeceo, tanteando las posibilidades de convencerla de otra manera- ¡No! Yo no venía por eso

-¿A no?- preguntó sorprendida

-¿Por qué tienes ese vendaje en la cabeza?- dijo, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación y sacarlo a su favor. Aunque no negaría que no le preocupara lo que sea que le haya sucedido y que la haya hecho terminar así

-Ya te dije, es una larga historia- mencionó avergonzada y algo cabizbaja. A Remy le dio por momento, algo de ternura pero se abofeteó mentalmente ante ese pensamiento

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, ya mañana antes de ir al colegio, me quito el vendaje. Me caí por accidente

-Sabes, ¿no sé por qué tengo la leve impresión de que me estas mintiendo?- dijo, recordando lo sucedido con Tad pues de seguro la chica quería encubrir cualquier cosa. Y esa cercanía no era buena para Remy- Hoy en el colegio fue un día muy interesante…

-Escucha Remy, en verdad disculpa lo del beso. No sé qué me pasó, me gustaría poder recompensártelo

-Y debes hacerlo

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Por supuesto, en especial lo de la "cachetada", no creas que se me olvidó

-¡Lo siento!- respondió sintiéndose muy culpable lo cual le provocó algo de gracia al chico. Había cosas mucho peores que Cajallena había hecho y se le hizo muy inocente que Tootie se sintiera tan arrepentida- Ya sé, y si te preparó un dulce. ¡Sé hacer un montón!- sugirió sin ver al chico muy convencido- Cierto, eres umm… "Algo adinerado"

-¿Algo?- preguntó riéndose- ¿Conoces mi apellido?

-No hay mucho que pueda ofrecerte… Um quizás… La respuesta de los próximos exámenes

Cajallena lo consideró pues el colegio no era algo que le interesará mucho- ¿Y por qué no me dices lo que te ocurrió?

-Ya te dije, fue una caída

-¿Y lo de Turner? ¿Por qué no quieres actuar más? No me malinterpretes, no te pido que seas mi Julieta y me ayudes a actuar. Pero…- dijo, tomando un breve respiro- Si en realidad querías hacerlo porque te consideras mejor que Trixie. Me preocupa lo que él te haya hecho- acortó un poco más la distancia- ¿Por qué me abofeteaste aquel día? O mejor, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo sentir tan furiosa?

Tootie bufó a la vez que su corazón latía más aprisa- ¡Es una estupidez!

-No importa. Te hirió

Tootie rio con amargura bajando la cabeza quedando a solo centímetros del pecho del chico- ¿Es ridículo no?

-¿Qué cosa?

La morena alzó la vista y lo miró con una gran sonrisa- Cuando te vi la primera vez pensé que eras un gran idiota pedante y me dio grima cuando Tad dijo que interpretáramos el papel juntos ya que yo sí se actuar- dijo con cierta gracia pegándole al muchacho en el orgullo-. Pero me llegaste a caer bien. Me dije que era tierno que te esforzarás tanto porque ella te viera- tomó aire- Cuando empezaste a hablar de Trixie y en lo mucho que te había perjudicado y que era mi culpa que me hubiera gustado un idiota; pensé nuevamente en qué me equivoque y solo pensabas en ti

-¿Y ahora?

-Me caes mejor de lo que pensaba, eres una buena persona. Si fueras más amable con el resto…

-Si soy "amable" con "todos", no querrán disfrutar conmigo sino con mi dinero- dijo el rubio malhumorado- ¡Olvídalo!- habló más calmado

Tootie lo miró con dolor- ¡No todos son iguales! A mí no me importa- dijo, tomando al otro por sorpresa atrayendo su mirada. Remy consideraba la respuesta de la chica y la verdad no había motivos para dudar que no fuera cierto. Lo cual era extraño-… Bueno, por algo te pegue una cachetada- dijo la chica riéndose

Cajallena sonrió pues tenía razón. Y a diferencia de las otras sonrisas que había tenido con sus compañeros de colegio esta era la más sincera

-Sabes Remy, a veces uno se siente solo pero siempre hay alguien que nos cuide- comentó la chica, sacándose los lentes y los coloco frente al rostro de Cajallena. Este se percató de los bellos ojos violetas de la morena tan similar a las flores y tan poco usual como ella misma. Y es que Tootie podía ser salvaje, una loca y una acosadora, pero en el fondo guardaba más cosas de lo que se observaba a simple vista- Ves estos lentes, ¿son de una abuelita no?

-Pensé que no lo habías notado

-Sí, son feos y viejos, llevo tres años con ellos pero; conoces a ese demonio pelirrojo- Remy asintió- Un día insulte a un matón del colegio por haber roto mi muñeca, él me dio un golpe y destrozó mis lentes. Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi hermana al recibirme me obligó a que le contara todo, al día siguiente escuche de mis vecinos que hubo un chico que gritaba del horror a unas cuantas cuadras. Él chico se cambió de colegio y Vicky me regaló estos lentes que estaban en oferta en una venta de garaje. Ella es malvada, pero no todo el tiempo lo es conmigo- dijo, colocándose nuevamente los lentes- La gente es extraña

Cajallena volvió a asentir sintiéndose reconfortado

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la morena

-Pues, deberías terminar de colocarte la falda

Tootie bufó

* * *

Mientras por otro lado, Trixie se sentía devastada con todos los acontecimientos. No soportaba estar peleada con sus amigos y menos con Tad, después del incidente el chico no lograba mantener una larga conversación con ella

Ya era la hora de salida y sabía que tenía que practicar con Timmy para la obra, por eso se dirigió al auditorio. Se preguntaba qué había sucedido con Remy a quien no había visto desde lo de Marcus, odiaba imaginarse la posibilidad que estuviera con Tootie

¿Era egoísta? Tal vez, pero no comprendía que tuviera aquella chica que había puesto de patas cabeza a sus amigos. Ella a diferencia, había trabajado durante toda su vida para ser lo que era. Sabía que sus padres eran personas llenas de prejuicios y que no admitirían que saliera con alguien como Timmy a pesar de que la adoraban, tampoco su madre era feliz con la idea de que una dama fuera ruda. Sus amigos, los únicos que había tenido y que la habían enseñado a actuar de acuerdo a lo que a sus padres le parecía bien, le generaban una confianza extraordinaria sin embargo aún no lograba ser completamente ella misma. Y quería a Timmy pero que tanto duraría él en aquel entorno en el que vivía, además, a sus amigos no le simpatizaba. En su lugar, Remy era dulce con ella y estaba más sumergido en ese mundo que ella misma. Tenía más fe en Cajallena aunque le gustaría tener esa misma confianza en Timmy

Por eso odiaba lo sucedido. Porque para aquella ratón de biblioteca era tan fácil

Ya habían transcurrido un cuarto de hora desde que el dentón no hacía arte de aparición. Y como Trixie lo había intuido, se estaba cansado de perseguirla. Sin embargo no dejaba de dolerle

-¡Estúpido!- susurró mientras una breve lagrima se precipitaba hacia su mejilla, se secó el rostro y salió en busca del dentón. No estaba dispuesta a ponérselo tan fácil a Tootie

A varias cuadras veía la gorra rosa que era tan distintiva, "Tommy" corría por la vereda en dirección a lo que Trixie se imaginaba, la casa de la morena.

Normalmente, los populares siempre se iban juntos en la misma limosina a sus casas: la de Tad y Chad. En la mañana era el único momento del día donde tomaban el transporte escolar. Se acercó a sus amigos

Verónica bajo la ventanilla- ¡Trixie, súbete!

-No, adelántense- dijo amablemente, observando al rubio de su amigo de reojo quien estaba con los brazos cruzados

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Tad- Te podemos llevar

-No se preocupen. Los veo mañana-dijo con una sonrisa tratando de convencer al rubio, este la ignoró

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- habló Chad restándole importancia al semblante de su hermana

-¡Cuídate, Trixie!

-Tú también Vero, te llamó en la noche- señaló despidiéndose de ellos. Al ver que la limosina la dejaba decidió llamar a un taxi

-¡Ve a ese chico de gorra rosa! Hay que recogerlo, después le diré exactamente donde vamos

Al estar frente al dentón la azabache bajo la ventanilla- ¡Tommy!- llamó- ¡Súbete, te llevo!

-¿Trixie?- preguntó este muy sorprendido para después darse una bofetada al acordarse de que hoy debió presentarse al ensayo con la muchacha y la dejó plantada. Había estado tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que ignoró que debían practicar

-Vas donde Tootie, ¿verdad?- preguntó la azabache dejando mudo al chico- Vamos juntos

A Timmy no le pareció muy buena idea pero no estaba dispuesto a rechazarla nuevamente. Era raro, siempre pensó que era un cero a la izquierda para la ojis celeste pero acababa de demostrar que le importaba- ¡Gracias!

No hubo muchas palabras después pero la azabache se sentía a gusto con su decisión

Al llegar a la casa de Tootie pagó el taxi antes de que el dentón se atreviera a hacerlo, este se bajó avergonzado y fue ella misma quien tocó el timbre

La recibió la pelirroja quien los miró con cara de muy pocos amigos mientras de sus ojos salían llamas- ¿Qué quieren?

-Queremos ver a Tootie- dijo Trixie quien no se dejaba intimidar por la adolescente y le lanzó una mirada enardecida y venenosa

Vicky lo meditó, su hermana necesitaba resolver su dilema con el dentón y aquella chica, si la cosa se ponía muy peliaguda intervendría- ¡Mocosa!- gritó

Remy esperaba a fuera del baño, a la vez que la morena salía del mismo ya completamente vestida, arreglada y sin el vendaje en la cabeza pues esta no quería lucir como una enferma ante la mirada del muchacho

-¡Tienes visitas!- gritó más fuerte- Que esperan, pasen- dijo, dirigiéndose a ambos muchachos- Segundo piso a la izquierda, última puerta- señaló la pelirroja para echarse nuevamente en el sofá y cambiar los canales

Timmy miró de reojo a Vicky mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su acosadora. Al tocar la puerta, vio a la chica sujetando a la rata de Cajallena del saco a la vez que este abría la puerta

El semblante enfurecido del rubio cambió a uno sorpresa al ver a la azabache popular.

-¿Trixie?- preguntó Tootie

-¿Remy?- dijo a su vez Timmy

Ambos populares contuvieron el aire hasta que la ojis celeste decidió romper el silencio incomodo

-Queríamos invitarte a salir

* * *

 **Holis, no me imaginé actualizar tan rápido pero me entró la inspiración. Creí que este fic iba a ser más corto pero la verdad es que tampoco falta mucho xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado ;D como a mi escribirlo**

 **Si es así, déjenme su review ;) adoro escuchar sus comentarios**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Décimo: Noveno Acto**

Aquella figura delante suyo le ocasionaba confusión. ¿Cómo era posible que Trixie se preocupara por ella? ¡Imposible!

Sin embargo, su fiera interna se encontraba retenida por aquel dentón de ojos cielo. ¿Por qué siempre se arrastraba por aquella ojis celeste? Aún le herían aquellas palabras que le dijo pero seguía firme en su decisión de no volver a caer en aquella gorra rosa

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó nuevamente Tootie

-Está bien- respondió rápidamente Remy a la vez que la morena le propinaba un buen codazo

-¡Hola Tootie!- Saludó el dentón con retraso y una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola- dijo la morena con desgano desviando sus ojos del chico, no le importaba comportarse como una imbécil ya que sentía que tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo. Timmy suavizó el semblante y Trixie notó algo de tristeza en su mirada

-Sí quieres te puedes quedar- respondió con una hipócrita sonrisa- Igual Tommy y yo necesitamos ensayar

Tootie estuvo a punto de estallar y botarlos de la casa pero la voz de alguien más lo interpuso

-Podemos ir mejor a un restaurante. Es elegante y de seguro será una experiencia interesante para él- señaló Cajallena a Turner con saña- ¡Vamos avanzando!- ordenó a la chica mientras la sujetaba del hombro

"Quien se cree que es"-pensó la morena para luego proceder a hablar- Yo estoy algo ocupada. Pueden ir ustedes

Timmy suspiro, debió haber rechazado a Trixie y resolver de una vez el problema con la chica. La ojis celeste y el rubio miraron a la muchacha con incredulidad

-Será divertido. Te lo aseguro- dijo Turner con seguridad captando la atención de Tootie, aunque ésta no se veía muy convencida- ¿Necesitas permiso de Vicky?

-Bu… Bueno….

-Yo se lo puedo pedir- respondió nuevamente sorprendiendo a todos pues Vicky era Vicky y nadie se atrevía a pasar por encima de ella

-¡No! No es necesario. Vamos- dijo finalmente muy confusa, considerando quizás el hecho de que al dentón le importaran sinceramente sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no se percató de la breve mirada de molestia de Remy hacia el chico al que tanto había amado

Trixie tomó a Timmy del brazo como si fuera una escolta a la vez que le dirigía una hermosa sonrisa a Tootie quien se encontraba justo al otro lado del dentón

Por detrás, Remy maldecía a todos los santos el que ambas chicas estuvieran pendientes de ese idiota. No creía como aquel chico podía ser tan egoísta y no decidirse que hacer por el bien de ellas. Por lo menos sabía que Tootie lo estaba superando pero Trixie se veía más empecinada. Y esa ojis celeste era la oportunidad a algo más preciado: tiempo de calidad con sus padres

Al bajar por las escaleras la pelirroja fijo su mirada de manera discreta

-¿Qué demonios?- se preguntó al ver al rubio- ¿De dónde salió?- se dijo internamente

Al subirse los muchachos a la limosina. Quedaron ambas parejas una enfrente de otra: Trixie y Timmy versus Tootie y Remy, envueltos en un silencio incómodo

-Entonces, ¿cómo va los ensayos para la obra?- preguntó la morena

-¡Excelente! Ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme mucho para el papel- dijo con algo de aburrimiento sin embargo Tootie lo tomo como prepotencia

-Yo quede como tú remplazo - declaró, tomando a Turner por sorpresa

-¿A si?

-Quería ser Julieta pero será para la próxima

-Bueno, si yo me enfermo podrías reemplazarme con Remy- dijo calculando su palabras y causando el efecto esperado en ambos chicos qué temblaron como matas de mangos por breves momentos. No olvidaría tan fácilmente la imagen que le mostró Verónica donde aparecían disfrazados. No soportaba que Tootie fuera tan anti parabólica y le causará más daño a "Tommy". El chico de por sí ya estaba muy disperso y la ignoraba, cosa que no dejaría que siguiese ocurriendo. Lo había decidido o sino, nunca lo hubiera buscado. Y aunque intento deshacerse de aquella amarga sensación que la nublaba en el presente aún persistía y conocía el nombre de la culpable. No había conocido de celos pero ahora los sufría en carne propia- Ustedes hacen bonita pareja

Remy palideció. No tenía idea de que tenía tanto trabajo con Trixie

-Se ven raros- respondió Turner de ultratumba

-Aunque sea nos vemos mejor nosotros dos que tú y ella- dijo Remy recobrando la vida y señalando a Trixie. Timmy refunfuño

-Ellos si hacen bonita pareja- dijo Tootie señalando a su rival y al dentón, con sinceridad ante la respuesta de Timmy. Y aunque la morena no quisiese admitirlo, la manera en la que Turner siempre había estado al tanto de la azabache era tierna.

Se restableció el silencio incómodo, que duró por breves momentos ya que desde el fondo del bolso de Tang se oía la canción de Dark House de Katy Perry. Sacó su celular y contestó

-¡Hola!- dijo la azabache

Desde la otra línea un muy nervioso Tad intentaba luchar con los impulsos de colgar la llamada. Pues la verdad solo había llamado porque su hermano Chad lo obligó- Em… Digo… Hola Trixie

-Oh, hola Tad- saludó a su amigo, no es que no le alegrará su llamada pero no era el momento indicado

Al escuchar el nombre del susodicho tanto Timmy como Remy voltearon los ojos del fastidio

-¡Cuélgale!- susurró el rubio- Dentro de unos minutos vamos a llegar, estamos cerca

-¿Por qué? Ni que se le fuera a caer la mano por unos minutos de llamada

Timmy le miró con pesadez- ¡Tad es Tad!

Tootie simplemente no lo entendía

\- ¡Cállense!- ordenó la azabache ojis celeste

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el chico

-¡No nada! Dime

-Mira Trixie, estaba pensando en que tú has sido mi amiga por años- comenzó, haciendo que la chica se impacientará porque sabía que el rubio le daría una charla de toda su vida-. Y eres grande, no me refiero a que seas gorda, eres genial, cool. Bueno, es estúpido pelearse, ¿no? Me refiero a que nos llevamos muy bien. Y estaba muy molesto ese día pero no me fuiste sincera. Ósea, lo que trato decir…- dijo e inhalo hasta llenar sus pulmones

Trixie por otro lado, veía como el chofer ya había aparcado el carro y estaba en proceso de apagar la limosina. Tootie ya se había bajado y Timmy tras ella

-¡Vamos!- susurró Cajallena exasperado

La azabache suspiro

-Lo que quiero decirte- continuó el rubio desde la otra línea

-Tad tú también eres un buen amigo para mí- interrumpió-… Pero ahorita ando un poco ocupada. Hablamos más tarde o mañana, mejor mañana

-Pe…

-¡Hasta luego! Cuídate- contestó a la final y colgó antes de que Cajallena le volviera a llamar sin lograr nunca escuchar las breves palabras que salieron como una exhalación desde los pulmones de su amigo- Pero, me gustas

Cajallena por su parte, colocó su mano delicadamente sobre el brazo de Trixie y la sacó de la limo. Tootie enfureció, no era justo que llegará a pensar que el chico se había fijado en ella cuando ahora centraba toda su atención en una cara bonita

-¡Vamos!- dijo Timmy a Tootie con una sonrisa, la morena respondió de la misma manera y por breves momentos las mariposas muertas quisieron renacer pero no dejaría que eso sucediese, recordó nuevamente el suceso con el dentón y una punzada de dolor se apoderó nuevamente de ella

-¡Vamos!- contestó la morena

Timmy pudo detectar que era el mismo restaurante elegante el cual Remy una vez le había pagado la cita para que pudiera asistir con Trixie cuando el rubio se había dispuesto a fingir ser su amigo para que lograra una vida perfecta y se quedara sin sus padrinos mágicos. Obviamente ambos seguían con sus hadas

Trixie también reconocía de antemano el restaurante el cual Remy les había llevado. Recordó como el rubio la soborno en aquel momento para que saliera con Turner

La verdad no fue un mal negocio ya que salió con el chico que le gustaba y recibió una suma muy agradable que le sirvió para un buen par de zapatos

La esquina donde se sentaron era apartada pero cálida ya que el salón se encontraba perfectamente iluminado: pues la luz del foco era tenue dándole gala a la luz de la vela que decoraba el mesón de madera cubierto por una fina tela blanca. La vela se encontraba dentro de una caja de metal que poseía dibujos huecos de llamas en cada lado iluminando así con destellos anaranjados los rostros de los cuatro chicos. Detrás de ellos se alzaba una pared de ladrillos con fotos de tiempos de antaño y debajo de ellos, un piso de parkete. A la izquierda se hallaba un enorme ventanal por el cual se veía el sol ocultándose estando tan solo a unas pocas horas del atardecer

-¡Es bello!- susurró Tootie para sus adentros

Al instante llegó un camarero a tomar su pedido. Al principio ni tanto Timmy como Tootie supieron que elegir del menú ya que todo tenía nombres muy raros pero Trixie se ofreció solamente a ayudar a él dentón y el dentón ayudó a la nerd mientras Remy le impartía su exigente orden al caballero

Después de otro incómodo silencio Cajallena decidió ir al baño cosa que Turner no iba a desaprovechar ya que no entendía cómo demonios era posible que el rubio hubiera estado en casa de la morena

Tootie y Trixie quedaron solas lo cual fue una pésima idea. La impopular siempre ha sido demostrativa con sus emociones y al no tener a ninguno de ambos muchachos que le regañara no le importó ocultar su mirada de fastidio y odio. Tanto así que cuando el mesero pasó a dejarles las bebidas salió huyendo

-Entonces, ¿cómo te va con Remy?

-No te preocupes, no somos nada- aclaró de mal humor Tootie quien suponía que Tang sentía algo por el ricachón ya que después de todo él era popular y rico

Trixie enmudeció por un segundo y río sarcásticamente

-¿Por qué te ríes? No es gracioso

La chica popular tomó aire sin disminuir la sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Crees que él es el único que me importa?

Tootie la miro con confusión sin entender a qué se refería

-Sinceramente no entiendo porque a ellos les importas tanto

-¿A ellos?- preguntó Tootie tratando de comprender lo que sucedía, cuando Tang alzó una de sus finas cejas retándola a adivinar. Una idea se cruzó por su mente y llevaba el nombre de dos chicos: Timmy y Remy- ¡Egoísta!- escupió con asco

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Trixie

-Sabes bien que Timmy ha estado casi toda la primaria enamorado de ti: te ha dado los mejores regalos que ha podido conseguir, se ha llevado golpes con tus guardaespaldas para hablarte, se esfuerza por impresionarte y haría cualquier cosa para animarte. ¿Cómo le puedes hacer más daño del que por sí ya hiciste? ¿Y ahora quieres hacérselo a Remy? A él también le gustas y no quieres que piense que eres una idiota. ¿Acaso ahora tienes celos de mí? Porque han demostrado tan solo la cuarta parte del aprecio que te dan a ti. A ellos yo realmente no les intereso pero me da lástima que se peleen por chicas como tú - dijo y relamió sus labios- Para mí siempre serás la fea y asquerosa Trixie Tang- finalizó ocasionando la furia en la azabache la cual su rostro se transformó en un hervidero

-¡Cierto!- respondió con saña- pero por lo menos yo me valoro lo suficiente como para estarle mendigando amor a un chico que no parece quererme. ¿Qué me dices Tootie? O como te ven los demás: la obsesiva stalker de Turner. Muchas veces das miedo. Quizás no es que Timmy no se haya podido enamorar de ti sino que lo asustaste. Un peluche igual a él no te parece escalofriante. Lo vi cuando lo guardabas en tu bolso oculta en el patio de recreo sin que nadie te viera. Más bien, ese día yo estaba muy molesta con Timmy porque él se había sentado a hablar conmigo y dijo que tú eres muy inteligente y bonita ( **AUTORA SALVAJE APARECE: Está parte es una referencia al capítulo Vudú una magia no tan negra** ). El problema es que sencillamente estás loca- dijo Trixie y con esas palabras sello la conversación

Tootie ya no pudo aguantarse las ganas de matarla y le aventó el vaso que le había servido el mesero dando inicio a una interesante pelea de gatas

Al cambio, Remy se estaba lavando las manos cuando desde el espejo pudo ver de reojo a su rival

-¡Turner!

-¡Cajallena!- dijo Timmy entendiendo como se sentía su padre al pronunciar el nombre de Dinkleberg

Los padrinos mágicos de ambos chicos volvieron a su forma original. Trayendo la misma disputa de siempre: Juanísimo coqueteando con Wanda y Poof animando a Cosmos para hacer quedar mal al hada española

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué hacías en la casa de Tootie?

-No creo que te importe. Después de todo tienes que ensayar para tu obra- dijo Cajallena atrayendo la atención de las hadas

-Pero Tootie es una chiva muy delicada- regaño el hada rosa al rubio

-Poof, poof- dijo el bebé

-Y romántica- finalizó Cosmo

-No voy a dejar que le hagas daño sólo porque tengas celos de que te haya ganado el papel

Remy enfureció estando a punto de gritarle al dentón pero Juandisimo lo impidió

-Perdónenme…

-Perdonado- dijo Cosmo captando la atención del hada española quien deseaba ponerlo el sombrero de burro

-… Mi ahijado es todo un caballero- declaró, matando de la risa a Timmy y a Poof hasta que Wanda reprimió a los dos con una severa mirada

-¿Con que moral me críticas Turner? Desde hace unos días Tootie ni siquiera quiere ver tu rostro ni escuchar tu nombre- dijo el rubio cambiando el semblante de Timmy- No sé qué le habrás hecho pero te aseguro que fue una estupidez. Y ahora quieres "hablar" con ella. ¿Qué hace Trixie contigo?

-Tienes razón, cometí una estupidez y me arrepiento pero no es contigo con quien voy a hablar de eso. ¡En serio Cajallena! Es obvio que tu tan solo estas pendiente de Trixie. Querías ser Romeo y sea lo que sea que planees no te saldrás con la tuya

-¡Eso está por verse, Turner! Quizás tengas razón, no quiero que beses a Trixie Tang al final de la obra. No me gustaría que se fijará en idiotas como tú- dijo, enfrentando al chico- ¡Vamos Juanísimo!- llamó a su padrino quien se transformó en una corbata de moño- Pero tampoco quiero que hieras a Tootie- aclaró, antes de salir por la puerta del baño dejando en shock al castaño

-Cosmo, Wanda, Poof- señaló- ¡Vámonos!

Las tres hadas se transformaron; Turner tomó aire, se lavó la cara y salió del baño chocando con la espalda del snob

-¿Qué te sucede. ..?- preguntó sin poder completar la frase, pues había quedado tan absorto como Remy quien se encontraba delante suyo observando a Trixie y a Tootie peleándose cómo fieras salvajes

* * *

 **Holis mis amores, espero y les haya gustado mucho el nuevo cap xD quiero terminar esta historia lo más pronto posible**

 **Dingame que les pareció, eso me ayuda mucho xD muchas gracias por seguir esta historia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Onceavo: Decimo Acto**

Timmy no pudo creerse el hecho de que los hayan botado del restaurante sin posibilidades de regresar una segunda vez

El más dolido fue Cajallena quien aunque tuvo que pagar los platos rotos fue el que recibió todo el regaño

Por otra parte, ambas chicas se encontraban avergonzadas y furiosas por la situación. Los guardias del lugar fueron los únicos capaces de separarlas.

Ambos chicos intentaron ayudarlas en un principio pero recibieron golpes tan fuertes que volaron de esquina a esquina

-¡Entonces!-dijo muy frustrado Cajallena dirigiéndose a Tootie y Trixie quienes estaban sentadas en unos banquillos cerca del restaurante

-¡Fue su culpa!- gritaron ambas al unísono

Cajallena se frotó la frente

-Quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Timmy

-Es una buena idea- secundo la morena

-Yo puedo pagar un taxi para que nos lleve a mí y a Timmy a nuestras casas- dijo Trixie sorprendiendo al resto. Remy la vio con confusión

-Es lo mejor- respondió Tootie volteando los ojos

-Pues yo creo que lo mejor es que vayamos todos en la limosina, mi limosina

-No Remy, es mejor que tú lleves a Trixie a su casa y yo acompañe a Tootie- dijo el castaño atrayendo la mirada incrédula de la azabache mientras una sonrisa triunfante se colaba en el rostro de Tootie - Mi casa queda a dos cuadras de la de Tootie

-Si así desean- dijo Cajallena quien la idea de Turner le acomodaba a su favor

Trixie asintió a regañadientes y se fue en la limosina de Remy. No tuvieron mucho tema de conversación que fuera del interés de la ojis celeste pero el rubio se encontraba de mejor humor. Trixie tan solo pensaba en las palabras que le dijo Tootie y en el cambio de Timmy

Por otro lado, el dentón llevó a la morena hasta su casa y cuando ésta estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta para que su hermana le abriera se llenó de valor e infló sus pulmones

-Mira Tootie….

-¿Sí Timmy?

-Mira, lamento haber sido cruel contigo y quisiera recompensártelo. Sé que hoy no nos dio tiempo pero me gus..gustaría- dijo acelerando la velocidad de sus palabras- Salir contigo para hablar

Tootie lo medito- Está bien

-¿En serio?

-Sí, quiero saber porque sentías eso por mí- respondió dejando al castaño confuso, la morena bufó- Mañana a las 5 en el parque Dimsdale

-Ok, ahí te veré. Chao Tootie- dijo Turner despidiéndose de la cuatro ojos mientras está entraba a su casa después que su hermana le abriera la puerta. Su corazón latía rápido por todos los sucesos del día

-¡Al sofá! - ordenó la pelirroja quien al parecer era la única alma que se encontraba en la casa. La adolescente se dirigió a la cocina por un pedazo de pizza recalentada y volvió donde se encontraba Tootie

-¡Ahora sí! Escúpelo todo, mocosa

Y Tootie le llevo el chisme caliente a su hermana

* * *

Al día siguiente, se preparó con todos sus ánimos para ir al colegio. Tenía unos cuantos rasguños pero nada que el polvo y la base no cubriera

Detectó que al ingresar al colegio Muchas chicas la veían con rabia y unos cuantos chicos la observaban con curiosidad

Decidió no tomarlos en cuenta, pensó que lo más probable es que todo se debía al suceso con Remy

No tardó mucho al llegar a su casillero y sacar sus cosas, cuando de repente, al lado suyo se encontraba una chica del club de deporte del colegio. No formaba parte del grupo de los populares pero era muy bonita con una melena negra hasta las caderas, piel tostada y ojos avellana. Sus estaturas eran similares, Tootie la conocía porque su mejor amiga formaba parte de un club de escritura donde las malas lenguas decían que en sus tiempos libres las personas del grupo se dedicaban a crear historias románticas emparejando a todo el colegio. Su nombre era Samantha

Tootie simplemente la ignoró, de igual forma qué podía creer que necesitara algo aquella chica de ella.

La chica golpeo levemente su mano contra el casillero de al lado a modo de saludo

-Hey, Samantha, ¿cómo estás?- saludó la muchacha

Tootie miró en todas las direcciones para ver a quien se dirigía

-Es contigo-dijo señalándola

-Tootie, bien y tú

-Excelente- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Oe, mis amigas me retaron a preguntarte. Sé que es una estupidez pero, ¿es cierto lo que Marcus dijo?

Tootie la miró con confusión, ella sabía de antemano que Marcus era el chismoso por excelencia del colegio pero no entendía que pudiera haber dicho que la involucrara. Samantha se quedó quieta esperando una respuesta hasta que recordó algo muy importante-. Cierto, tú faltaste ayer- recordó, ya que ambas estaban en la misma clase

-Síí- respondió observando a la chica, esperando una explicación de lo que quería decir. Samantha enmudeció, no sabía si contarle lo sucedido o salir corriendo aunque prefería la segunda. Sin embargo no le dio tiempo de elegir pues detrás de ella, surgió Chad, el hermano de Tad.

Tootie se sorprendió al verlo, el moreno paso por al lado de Samantha y se colocó justo al lado de la morena

-¿Chad?- preguntó la cuatro ojos

-¿Qué? Escuche algo de la conversación y me llamó la atención- respondió claramente mientras a Samantha se le subían todos los colores a la cara

-No, no era nada- contestó nerviosa- Ya…ya me tengo que ir- respondió y Chad esperó a que la muchacha desapareciera. Para eso, varios alumnos los observaban pero ya no se podía preocupar más de lo que había hecho ayer

-¿Cómo sigues?- preguntó, separándose del cuerpo de la morena- Te ves mejor

-Yo estoy bien pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Tuvimos una conversación con Samantha- dijo con obviedad

-En serio, ¿qué dijo Marcus?

Chad bufó

-De igual forma me voy a enterar- dijo sencillamente, Chad desvió su mirada y meditó

-Está bien. ¡Sígueme!- contestó, guiando a la morena al polideportivo del colegio. Aún faltaba 1hora para que iniciaran sus clases así que varios chicos se reunieron para jugar un partido de futbol antes de que comenzará la primera materia

Chad se sentó en uno de los bancos y Tootie justo al lado; Tad estaba entre los jugadores del partido y se veía muy frustrado y disperso

-¿Tad está bien?- preguntó la morena

-Una chica lo rechazó- respondió rápidamente Chad- Se siente fatal

-¿La quería mucho?

-No, la verdad. Creo que era más la terquedad de seguir ilusionado. Desde hace varios años se empecinó con la idea y no la había dejado ir

Tootie sintió pena por el rubio. La verdad era, que no era tan mal chico- Se le pasará- dijo tratando de reconfortar a Chad- Hay muchas chicas que gustan de él

-¡Porque somos populares! Es más complicado de lo que piensas

-Pero siempre hay alguien que no se fije en eso- contestó la morena, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Remy. Chad suspiró

-¿Querías que te contará lo de Marcus, verdad?- dijo el chico cabizbajo; Tootie asintió

-Bueno, todo comenzó a la hora del almuerzo…- dijo, dando paso a una larga charla que terminaría al finalizar el partido de futbol

Después de que el grupo de Tad ganará el juego, el rubio se dirigió a donde su hermano y se sorprendió al ver a la morena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó a la chica. Tootie confirmó que el rubio traía un humor de perros

-Haciéndote barra, ¿no lo ves?- dijo sarcásticamente- ¡Yeiiii, ganamos!

-¿Cuánto falta para que comiencen las clases?- preguntó el rubio

Chad miró su reloj de muñeca- Media hora

-¡Voy a las duchas!

-¿Te esperamos?- preguntó su hermano

-Como quieran- respondió rápidamente el rubio. Tootie enfureció, sinceramente Tad a veces actuaba como un niño malcriado

Después de 25min Tad no salía de las duchas y Tootie ya se estaba exasperando porque iban a llegar tarde

-Deberíamos ir avanzando. La clase comienza dentro de 5min

-Relájate- dijo Chad- No te van a matar por llegar tarde

Tootie lo miró nerviosa

-Si quieres, puedes ir avanzando

-Sí- respondió rápidamente la morena y se despidió del chico- Nos vemos- dijo y salió corriendo al salón

Tootie se fijó que Tad y Chad llegaron un cuarto de hora más tarde. Remy y Timmy actuaban con normalidad. Trixie en lugar, se veía algo furiosa y sus ojos recaían en el dentón cosa la cual Cajallena no había notado

La cuatro ojos sencillamente no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio ojis celeste. Lo observaba consiguiendo tristeza y preocupación, su mirada recaía en Tang. Tootie bufó ante la idea de que ella fuera la chica- ¡Que le ven!- gritó para sus adentros

Lo animaría, estaba decidida; así que antes de que fuera el cambio de clases pidió permiso para ir al baño y desvió un poco su ruta para dirigirse a la cafetería, donde se encontraba un kiosquito donde muchos chicos compraban golosinas todos los días. Compró una barra de chocolate y corrió de regreso a las clases; se sintió feliz porque no se había perdido de nada ya que el profesor Crocker se dedicó a corregir las tareas de la semana pasada. AJ sacó una ++A como siempre

A la hora del recreo, todos los chicos salieron corriendo y ella se dirigió hacia los populares. Cuando estaban haciendo cola para llenar la bandeja de comida con el nuevo menú de la escuela, Tootie se colocó detrás de Tad. Atrayendo la mirada de Trixie, Verónica y Remy, mientras Timmy la veía de lejos con sus compañeros

-¡Tad!- llamó la morena sin tratar de hacer mucho ruido. El rubio giró

-¡Tootie!- dijo asombrado ya que no se había percatado de su presencia

-Toma- dijo, extendió la mano y le dio el regalo- ¡Tienes cara de perro rabioso!- rio nerviosa mientras la cola avanzaba. Trixie y Verónica acababan de llenar las bandejas junto con Chad y se dirigieron a la mesa que Remy les reservaba ya que el rubio había llevado el almuerzo que le preparó su Chef

-¿Es droga?- preguntó el chico con malicia por la forma en como le dio el regalo. Tootie le dio un codazo

-Idiota- dijo mientras le servían la bandeja al rubio y a ella

-Ven, yo lo llevo- dijo el rubio tomando la bandeja de Tootie y dirigiéndola a la mesa de los populares

Trixie observó a la morena con furia y esta hizo lo mismo

* * *

 **Muy chicos, vamos avanzando xD por fin me quite lo vaga con esta historia**

 **Me gustaría saber cual es su chico favorito :p**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doceavo: Decimo Primer Acto**

Simplemente, Trixie, no se lo creía. Ver la figura de la morena acompañada de su mejor amigo le causaba repulsión. Y es que, ¿cómo era posible? Después de todo, Tad y Chad siempre fueron la clase de chicos populares que desprecian a los que no lo son; y Tootie encajaba demasiado bien con el estereotipo de nerd.

Sus ojos pasaron nuevamente por su desastroso atuendo de secretaria pobretona con una falda gris de rayas blancas de segunda marca, las pantis negras, mocasines, cabello corto amarrado en dos coletas de caballo y sus anteojos culo de botella. Sencillamente daba risa verla. ¡Pero no! Ahora su rubio amigo disfrutaba de su compañía

"¡Qué horror!"- dijo para sus adentros sintiendo el mal venir. ¿Cómo era posible que por la culpa de sus imbéciles amigos, se haya detenido de ser o salir con quien quisiese? Después de todo, ella habría podido invitar a Timmy a la mesa desde hace rato así como ahora Tad invitaba a Tootie. No era justo que cuando ella hablará con un "perdedor" tanto Verónica, Tad, Chad y ahora Remy; pusieran el grito en el cielo mientras ella veía a los tres chicos paseando con la nerd cómo si nada.

La llenaba de furia y es que, ¿cuántas cosas pudo haberse evitado? O, ¿cuántas cosas pude haber ganado? Quizás evitar la indiferencia del dentón. Y es que mientras más la ignoraba por estar con Tootie, peor se sentía. Y Remy empezaba a carecer de importancia, no le interesaba cual novio les gustaría a sus padres o si el rubio era la mejor opción para huir de un regaño. Pues cada vez más perdía el miedo de lo que sus padres le parecía correcto y lo transformaba en rabia por su incomprensión. Remy no era nada al lado de Timmy, y cada día se percataba más de este detalle. Cada día en el que el dentón ni siquiera se preocupaba por ella

Y las palabras que la cuatro ojos le dijo tan solo la hacían sentir como un insulto. No pudo negar nada. Se había comportado como una víbora y la culpabilidad la inundaba hasta el cuello

Al verla sentarse entre sus mejores amigos, los dos hermanos, no disimulo su mirada de rabia y notó que Tootie resolvió en no prestarle la misma atención aunque de vez en cuando le lanzaba una sonrisa socarrona

Por su parte, Verónica miró desconcertada a Trixie y con sus ojos le preguntó- "¿Qué hace ésta, aquí?

Remy observaba a Tad con furia pues no entendía porque era tan amable con Tootie

-Hola- saludó la morena mientras gran parte del comedor la miraba con asombro

Marcus rio a carcajadas de manera burlona- ¡Vaya, vaya, así que tenía razón!- dijo, Tad lo ignoró y con un chasqueo de sus dedos mandó a su guardaespalda a que sacará a Marcus del salón

-¿Alguien más quiere decir algo?- preguntó a sus compañeros- Ah, no. ¡Excelente!- y prosiguió con su almuerzo

Cajallena bufó

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Verónica con apatía

-Les hice una pregunta. ¿Acaso no es obvio?

-¡Tootie no es popular!- dijo Trixie de una buena vez

-De igual forma se puede sentar en una silla- dijo Remy por debajo, sin intentar causarle malestar a Tang

-¡Tampoco hay otros lugares disponibles!- señaló Chad mientras Tootie se concentraba en devorar lo más rápido posible su comida para salir de aquella incómoda situación

-Tranquila, te vas a atragantar- dijo Tad - ¿Cómo haces que todo eso pase por esa boquita?- Tootie enrojeció

-Si la sigues incomodando de esa forma, obviamente va a comer de esa manera- regañó Cajallena para recibir una mirada de "no te metas" de Tad

-¡Es chiste! Eres demasiado serio- dijo Chad defendiendo a su hermano

-¡Entonces, cómo ustedes la invitan a ella…!- dijo Trixie harta de la conversación- Yo puedo llamar a Timmy, él es mi Romeo si no se recuerdan- finalizó, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa. Verónica se acercó susurrándole al oído- ¡No me parece buena idea traer a ese perdedor!- Trixie la ignoró y con un chasqueo atrajo a su guardia quien 5 segundos después le trajo a los dos mejores amigos de Timmy y al mismo junto a unas sillas para que se sentaran

-Llegó el Rey de Roma- dijo Tad, burlándose de la situación

Timmy, AJ y Chester no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo actuar o qué hacer

-Si tú lo haces, yo puedo hacer lo mismo- dijo con rabia- ¡Siéntense!- ordenó mientras los demás alumnos del comedor se dedicaban a ver el chisme más interesante en mucho tiempo

-¡Mira cómo nos ven! Parecemos personajes de una telenovela- susurró Chester a los oídos de sus dos mejores amigos

Los chicos quedaron repartidos en dos filas donde en la primera estaban: Chad, Tootie, Tad, Remy; y la segunda: Verónica, Trixie, Timmy, Chester y AJ

AJ, quien veía con miedo el rostro de antipatía de los populares, se acercó al dentón y le susurró- Timmy esto no me parece una buena idea

Sin embargo el dentón hacía caso omiso ya que por primera vez en toda su vida Tang lo había invitado a quedarse en el comedor con sus amigos. Veía de reojo a Cajallena quien parecía incinerarlo con la mirada- ¡Pues a mí me encanta!

Chester y el moreno bufaron, estaban perdidos

-Entonces, ¿cómo te va con en el ensayo?- preguntó la porrista a su amiga

-Bueno, hasta ahora no hemos podido ensayar- dijo la chica pensativa

-Disculpa, Trixie

Remy se llenó los pulmones de aire por la respuesta de Turner- ¿No se te han olvidado tus líneas, verdad?- preguntó y Tootie se golpeó mentalmente por el comportamiento infantil del snob

-Ajam- llamó la atención el cerebrito- Es imposible, yo lo entrene- dijo a la vez que su compañero de frenillos lo observaba con enfado- "Nosotros"- rectificó

-No te preocupes Remy, Tommy es un excelente actor- dijo la chica defendiendo al dentón

-¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre?- preguntó Tad sorprendiendo a la azabache- O puedes llamarlo por su apellido. O por sobrenombres, tiene muchos….- contestó, recibiendo un codazo de Tootie antes de que empezara a decir estupidez y media

-Entonces…- dijo la morena- ¿Cuándo les toca el próximo ensayo?

-Creo que entre más pronto, mejor- dijo mientras el dentón la miraba con una sonrisa boba- ¿Qué te parece hoy, Timmy?- preguntó, atrayendo al castaño de regreso a la realidad

-Ho… Hoy estoy un poco ocupado- respondió nervioso y lanzó accidentalmente una mirada a Tootie. La azabache enfureció a la vez que Tad reía disimuladamente

-¿Qué tantas cosas podría hacer un perdedor como tú?- preguntó Verónica enfureciendo al dentón. Sencillamente no comprendía a esa loca que gustaba de él

-¡Jugar el nuevo videojuego de Crash Nébula, "Crash Nébula: el regreso"- dijo el rubio de frenillos desconcertando a todos con su respuesta

-¿Un videojuego?- preguntó la azabache

-No Trixie, no es eso. Es por otra cosa- dijo excusándose, la ojis celeste suspiró

-Está bien. Será mañana- respondió con una sonrisa, causándole celos a Cajallena

-Muchos chicos desean ser Romeo- dijo Verónica

-Cierto- afirmó Remy- Ojala nadie te **desee** mala suerte, Turner

Timmy tembló, las palabras de Remy dejaron en mudo a todo el mundo.

El timbre del final del receso sonó y el dentón se levantó preparándose para lo peor. Cuando de repente, al colocarse de pie, chocó con un alumno que llevaba una taza de té caliente el cual derramó sobre su ropa

Timmy saltó por los aires mientras Trixie, Verónica, Tootie, AJ y Chester lo vieron con preocupación. La nerd observó a Cajallena y le sentó un buen golpe en la nuca

Tad y Chad reían por lo sucedido cuando el rubio ojis celeste se dirigió hacia Remy- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó con emoción ganándose un golpe de la morena

Timmy al terminar de saltar por todo el comedor fue recibido en los brazos de Trixie Tang quien había ido corriendo en un su auxilio

-¿Timmy, te encuentras bien?- preguntó

-Claro que no- dijo su mejor amiga Verónica quien la había seguido en el camino- Esto le ayudará- dijo y sacó un ungüento de su bolso pasándoselo a Turner- ¡Ve al baño y te echas la crema! A la salida te la vuelves a colocar. Llévatela a tu casa y te la pones mañana. ¿Entendiste?

-¡Gracias Verónica!- agradeció el dentón mientras detrás de él AJ y Chester lo observaban

-Suertudo- susurró el cerebrito

-¡No son tan maquiavélicas como pensé!- dijo Chester a su amigo- ¿Nos vamos adelantando?- preguntó y AJ miró a su amigo, embobado en brazos de Trixie

-Está en buenas manos- contestó y ambos chicos se dirigieron al aula

Remy se sentía rabioso y destruido, cada vez la posibilidad de estar con Tang y a la vez más cerca de sus padres se alejaba

La frustración lo inundaba y Tootie lo notó, la morena acarició su melena atrayendo la atención del rubio ojis verde quien se sonrojó por breves instantes

Tad enfureció y una amarga sensación que no supo definir lo lleno. Tomo a la morena por los hombros y les dijo- ¡Vamos avanzando!- ordenó, tomando la delantera con la chica dejando a Cajallena detrás

Chad volteó y se dirigió a Verónica- ¡Vamos!- la llamó

Timmy y Trixie se quedaron a solas

-Disculpa no haber podido ensayar todos estos días contigo

-¡No creas que vas a salir de gratis!- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sintiéndose a gusto con la situación y ella misma

-¿A no?

-Me vas a prestar ese nuevo videojuego- dijo y ambos se rieron

Luego la chica acompañó al dentón hasta al baño y esperó a que se untara la crema, pues según ella quería verificar que el dentón no se desmayará a medio camino. Llegaron a un cuarto de hora más tarde al salón estando a punto de quedarse a fuera a petición del maestro Crocker sin embargo, el guardaespaldas de Trixie evitó aquel suceso

Timmy se deshacía en felicidad, muy a diferencia de Remy quien creía haber tenido el peor día de su vida. Su mente se encontraba maquinando un sinfín de planes estúpidos para conservar a la azabache ojis celeste, más se sorprendía que ahora con las únicas personas con las que deseaba hablar para dar rienda suelta a su frustración eran Juanísimo y Tootie, la única que había estado pendiente de sus sentimientos

Al finalizar las clases, Trixie se despidió de Timmy con una sonrisa. Chester le codeo el brazo- Bien hecho, viejo

-Por fin tu sueño se hace realidad- dijo AJ, mientras de los ojos del dentón emergían corazones

Tootie por su parte miraba preocupada a Timmy y no se percató que otros ojos se fijaban en ella

-¿En qué tanto piensas?- le preguntó Tad quien se acercaba a ella, llevaba su mochila de medio lado a la vez que su hermano Chad, se encontraba haciéndole compañía a Verónica

-En nada- respondió nerviosa

-¿No me digas que sigues empecinada en ese perdedor?- dijo y señaló a Turner molesto

-¡No! Para nada- contestó, calmando al rubio- ¿Te vas a quedar, Remy?- preguntó la chica al snob quien lucía perdido en las nubes, este despertó de sus ensoñaciones, ya que después de lo sucedido con Tang no dejaba de pensar en sus padres

-No, gracias- respondió con una sonrisa. Al ver a la morena corresponderle con una risa más grande deseo poder llevarla en limosina hasta su casa

Tad miró al rubio con despreció y tomó el bolso de la morena con la mano derecha

-¿Oe?- lo llamó

-Se nos hace tarde- dijo en voz baja y agarró a la morena con la mano que le quedaba libre- ¡Hasta luego, Bolsillos llenos!- señaló a Remy- ¡Chau chicos!- y se despidió de sus amigos

Tootie estaba completamente impresionada pero no habló hasta llegar a la limo negra de su amigo. Al entrar tan solo pudo ver al rubio rojo sin saber si era por vergüenza o enojo

-¿No me digas que ahora vas por Cajallena?- preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos a la vez que el chofer encendía la limo

-¡Claro que no! Estaba preocupada por lo que sucedió con Trixie- dijo la morena avergonzada bajando la cabeza, Tad al verla también se ruborizó- ¡Tú sabes que le gusta! No debiste comportarte así

-A él no le importas. Tan solo quiere el papel de Romeo para poder actuar con Trixie, ¿comprendes? Te puede hacer daño

-No lo hará. No es mala persona aunque sea un creído, puede llegar a ser muy amable… Creo que me tiene confianza y soy su amiga

Tad llenó sus pulmones y dirigió su mirada hacia la morena- ¿Y si no es así? No todos los chicos son tan amables cuando quieren conseguir algo y Cajallena es muy persistente

Tootie entristeció pues ya se había encariñado del muchacho

-Mira- dijo Tad, tomando coraje- Renuncia a hacer el papel de Julieta con él

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sorprendida

-¿Para qué vas a seguir si Dientes de Castor anda debajo de la falda de Trixie?

-Lo sé…

-¡Olvídate de la obra!- dijo el rubio- No es la primera vez que Cajallena se va a enamorar

-¡Quizás tengas razón!- respondió la morena con un poco de dolor por el ojis verde. Tad la rodeo con su brazo

-¡Te preocupas demasiado!- la regaño y ella rio arrecostando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio mientras iban camino hacia sus casas

Cajallena por su parte, después de la escenita de Tad se dirigió corriendo hacia su limosina furioso. No se creía la actitud del muchacho con Tootie, simplemente no le agradaba. Además, el chico siempre vio a la morena como una nerd cuatro ojos a la cual nunca deseó acercarse. No significaba que él no, pero había compartido más con ella o eso creía. Y quería hablar con ella, actuar con ella; no soportaba que el otro rubio se tomara la potestad de llevársela así como así y alejarlo de él

Al llegar a su hogar se percató que sus padres estaban ahí y se encontraban coléricos. Pensó que al menos no era el único que había tenido un pésimo día

Los Señores Cajallena hablaban uno con el otro sin percatarse que su hijo había llegado del colegio

-Hola- saludó Cajallena con amor al verlos

-Ah, hola… Liam- dijo su padre a secas y continuó la disputa con su esposa- ¡Como se cree el ridículo del Señor Tang el decirnos eso!

-Por eso te digo cariño, más nunca hagamos contratos con otras personas que no seamos nosotros! Esos pobretones no saben ni donde están parados- dijo la madre de Remy quien no cabía en sí

Cajallena no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sentía que unas nauseas todopoderosas se apoderaban de él y huyó hasta la comodidad de su cuarto

Cerró la puerta de un golpe mientras una gota de sudor frío se escurría de su frente. Su padrino mágico se transformó y miró a su ahijado con preocupación

-¡Aun esto no se acaba!- dijo con los ojos llorosos dirigiéndose a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba un teléfono

-¿A quién planeas llamar?- preguntó Juanísimo temiendo la respuesta de su niño

-¡A Trixie Tang!

* * *

 **Waoo xD por fin llegué a la parte donde quería. Yeiiiiiiiiii**

 **Sé que soy muy fan de Tootie pero también quiero a Trixie y Verónica y cabe destacar que cada una de estas chicas tiene un buen corazón a pesar de que puedan ser algo locas y rudas.**

 **Tootie no siempre es un ángel aunque sí se preocupa por los demás**

 **Trixie es divertida pero muy insegura**

 **Y Verónica es ruda pero ayuda cuando la necesitan**

 **Eso es todo. Aun no estoy muy segura con quien voy a colocar a Tootie así que ya estamos llegando a la parte preliminar donde ustedes me dirán con quién le gusta más y yo escribiré**

 **Yo estoy segura por quien va a votar Keimi ;) xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Treceavo: Acto Décimo Segundo**

Hubo muchas cosas que le eran difíciles recordar de cuando tan solo era un bebe, y no era por la complejidad de sus recuerdos sino por el dolor que le ocasionaban.

Había tantas cosas, tan simples y sencillas que esperaba vivir con sus padres, sin embargo estos siempre tenían una excusa o un trabajo más que hacer. Momentos que veía gozar a otros niños como él, de diferentes edades y privilegios

¿Si sus padres contaban con las mayores riquezas de la ciudad cómo nunca le habían dado una salida familiar a solas? Sin la necesidad de estar acompañados de alguno de sus amigos ricos ocasionales

Hace bastantes años atrás, en un día frío, sus padres se habían ido a un viaje de negocios y él había quedado a cargo de una nana tan vieja que no podía permanecer parada más de diez minutos. Aquel día su chef fue el que lo alimentó y las mucamas le lavaron la ropa; pero la nana solo se dedicó a tejer y ver la TV. No había nadie con quien hablar pues la viejita se le hacía muy complicado escuchar lo que le decían y Remy no quería pasar todo el día gritando

Cuando la noche llegó también lo hizo su temor a la oscuridad, sin embargo no deseaba dejar las luces encendidas pues las mucamas ya se habían percatado que el "señorito Remy" no conciliaba sueño con las luces apagadas, y se reían a sus espaldas con ternura.

Remy ya se consideraba un hombrecito así que con varias cobijas y almohadas construyó dos cuerpos muy similares a sus padres, y con un álbum de fotos recortó las caras de ellos pegándolas en las almohadas que simulaban ser sus cabezas. Apagó las luces y se preparó para dormir sin embargo, la situación lo entristeció y sin querer, empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a aquellos cuerpos irreales

Nunca se percató cuando una luz lila iluminó los rincones lúgubres de su cuarto y llenó todo de brillo, cuando de la nada aquellos dos cuerpos ficticios cobraron vida y lo abrazaron, se dignó a voltear encontrándose con el que se convertiría su hado

-¡Mucho gusto, Remy Cajallena! Soy Juanísimo Magnifico- dijo su padrino quien llevaba su vestimenta de flamenco, e hizo que con un chasqueo y agitar de su varita, de su habitación apareciesen miles de instrumentos que comenzaron a tocar música latina a la vez que los maniquíes bailaban al son de las canciones- Y estoy para cumplir todos tus deseos

Remy no olvidaría la desdicha que luego se transformó en alegría, era uno de esos pocos momentos que se permitía recordar

Sin embargo, Juanísimo mintió, pues ningún padrino mágico puede cumplir todos los deseos de un niño

Cajallena telefoneo el número de Tang mientras su hado lo veía preocupado presintiendo lo que sucedería

En su lugar, Tootie ya había llegado a su casa

Vicky todavía no había hecho su aparición pero reservaba algo de su tiempo para contarle todo el chisme de lo sucedido en su día. Por otra parte, se estaba preparando para su salida con Timmy, asegurándose de verse linda. Se colocó un vestido azul de princesa con una pequeña franja blanca al final, un collar de perlas falsas y unos zarcillos que le hacían juego. Su perfume de olor a uva y algo de maquillaje.

Después de todo se sentía muy feliz de que Tad estuviera al tanto de ella y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero quería verse más bonita. Quería verse bella para ella, aunque aun así, no negaría que se sentía culpable pues aquel impulso de acomodarse acababa de nacer. Y no quería admitir que fuera por un chico; debería ser por ella misma y no por alguien más. Pero se prometía a sí misma que sin importar lo que sucediese seguiría dedicándose día a día un poquito más ella. Se había decidido

Dejó una nota a sus padres en el comedor y les envió un mensaje para informarle que saldría, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al parque. Llegó antes de lo pensado y cómo era de esperarse, a Timmy se le hizo tarde. Ella se sentó en un banquillo cerca de la fuente del parque y a las 5:15pm visualizó al dentón de lejos. Tootie no supo definir si la expresión en el rostro del chico era de espanto o sorpresa

-¡No es por ti!- aclaró la morena para que Timmy no pensara que deseaba conquistarlo- ¡Más tarde voy a salir con mis padres y querían que fuera más… ¡Elegante!- mintió, haciendo énfasis al vestido

Turner suspiró aliviado- Te verías mejor con el cabello suelto- señaló

-¿Crees que pudiera ir así mañana?

-¿Al colegio?

-¡Obvio!

Turner la miró detenidamente y negó con ambas manos- ¡Demasiado!- respondió y Tootie rio contagiando al otro

-Ahí sí, Trixie pensará que quiero robarle el papel

Turner sonrió comprensivo- ¡Ella no es tan mala!

Tootie ignoró el comentario mientras Timmy se sentó a su lado

-Timmy, ¿por qué la quieres tanto?- preguntó y Turner enmudeció-. Digo, no es porque aún me gustes o quiera algo contigo, pero me preocupa. Timmy, ella te ha tratado mal

Timmy lo meditó y sonrió- Trixie aparenta, muchas veces quien es- dijo, recordando la vez que se convirtió en Timantha-. La verdad es que ella es un chica geek y dulce

-¿Entonces, ella finge? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Timmy se puso nervioso- No es algo que pueda contar- contestó y Tootie pensó lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, así que se llenó de valentía

-¿Y yo te asuste?- preguntó, recordando las palabras dichas por la chica popular

Timmy cabeceo- A veces eras muy obsesiva- la morena entristeció-… Pero, yo no debí tratarte así. Discúlpame por lo que dije, no eres una loca. Eres romántica y eso no es malo, me comporte como un estúpido y me agradas mucho como una amiga- dijo rápidamente el chico

-De cierta forma- señaló la morena- Trixie te trataba a ti como tú a mí. Ahora, ella se ve más amable

-Quizás hubiera sido mejor que me gustarás tú- confesó Timmy y suspiró- Quizás soy un poco masoquista

Tootie palmeo la espalda del dentón- Mejor cambiemos de tema

-Sí- dijo Turner- Vamos a jugar- señaló y como por arte de "magia" sacó un par de cometas detrás de su espalda y empezaron a jugar

A lo lejos, Trixie regresaba a su casa después de hacer unas compras en el centro comercial con su ropa de chico. Había comprado infinidad de comics, videojuegos y series nuevas. Recordó a Timantha por breves minutos y un sentimiento de nostalgia la volvió a inundar. ¡Que tanto las cosas pudieron haber cambiado si la chica hubiera formado parte de su grupo!

La limosina iba de paso por el parque Dimsdale, cuando se acercó a la fuente vio una escena que simplemente le revolvió el estómago: Timmy y Tootie volando cometas

-¡Deténgase!- gritó al chofer y concentró su mirada en los chicos

¿Por eso es que la había rechazado? ¿Por eso se había negado a ensayar el papel? Enfureció a más no poder

Escuchó a la distancia, su teléfono resonar, vio el nombre: "Remy Cajallena"- ¿Qué querrá?- se preguntó internamente

Dejó que callera la llamada cuando sonó una y otra vez

Tomo el celular y contestó- Hola Remy- dijo con apatía

-Trixie, ¿te enteraste lo que sucedió?

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó sin mayor interés, ya que después de todo, consideraba que Remy llegaba a preocuparse por cosas insignificantes

-Nuestros padres se pelearon- dijo- ¡Hay que buscar la forma que se reconcilien! ¿Puedes venir en este momento? Tengo un plan…

-Mira Remy- interrumpió, serenándose ya que se le hacía lindo que el rubio se alarmara por eso- ¡Ellos se congeniaran en cualquier momento! Y si no lo hacen, nosotros seguiremos siendo buenos amigos

-Pero podríamos…

-En estos momentos estoy ocupada- dijo, viendo a Turner de lejos- ¡Discúlpame!- pidió sinceramente

Cajallena quedó frío y con una voz glacial contesto- Esta bien- y colgó

-¿Remy?- preguntó Trixie desde la otra línea. Al no recibir respuesta se sintió culpable y decidió enviar un mensaje al rubio- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Al ver que Tootie y Timmy se alejaban de su radar, salió del carro y se quitó la gorra roja que llevaba para cubrir su melena negra

Tootie al ver a la chica popular corriendo hacia ellos palmeo a Timmy del hombro- ¡Ve con ella!- le dijo mientras una sonrisa embobada se colaba en el rostro del castaño

-¿Tootie?- preguntó sorprendido

-¡Ve antes que nos matemos!- dijo, y Turner corrió a su encuentro

La ojis celeste al observar que el muchacho se alejaba de la morena no logró ocultar su alivio

-¿Trixie?- preguntó él, algo agitado por el trote

La azabache vio de lejos a la morena y esta se despidió, alejándose de ellos y dejándolo solos

-¿Quieres ensayar?- preguntó Turner con una sonrisa

-Prefiero solo interpretar la última parte- contestó rápidamente estampando un pequeño beso en los labios del castaño que quedó enmarcado como una huella de agua

Timmy sintió sus piernas temblar y su calor corporal subir a amplios niveles

Desde muy lejos Remy Cajallena se encontraba en su habitación. Había deseado a su hado que le mostrará el lugar donde se encontraba Tang, Juanísimo obedeció hechizando el espejo del rubio que mostró la escena del beso entre estos dos

Cajallena sintió que su corazón se partía en dos pues la posibilidad de volver a tener aquellas noches compartidas con su familia y la de Tang desaparecían. ¿Cómo era posible que Turner siempre se quedara con todo? ¿Cómo Trixie lo ignoró tan fácil? ¿Por qué sus padres no lo querían lo suficiente?

-Remy- llamó su hado con dolor al muchacho quien aún seguía en shock

De la nada, el rubio se llenó de rabia dirigiéndose hacia el espejo y lo aventó partiéndolo en mil pedazos

* * *

 **Holis actualizo nuevamente xD quiero terminar el fic lo mejor y más rápido posible**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Catorceavo: Acto Décimo Tercero**

Sus ojos recaían en el monótono color blanco del techo de su cuarto, mantenía la luz de su cuarto apagada y la televisión encendida. Era incapaz de borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro ni de olvidar la nueva experiencia vivida con el castaño

Nunca había besado a nadie, a pesar de lo que muchos otros creían

Más Trixie se afirmaba a sí misma, que el sabor de aquellos labios se convertirían en una sustancia adictiva

La extasiaba la mirada embobada que le dirigió Turner después del breve beso tan efímero como un suspiro. Mientras a lo lejos, la sombra de Tootie desparecía de su rango visual y su Tommy le hacía una simple pregunta: "¿Quieres ir por helado?"

La respuesta fue un claro sí y la noche se les fue volando, el dentón deseaba con todas sus ansias escoltarla hasta su casa. Trixie, recordó a sus padres y negó con la cabeza, separándose del chico a unas dos cuadras de su mansión con un besito en la mejilla dado de manera muy discreta. Porque no había problemas en que las demás personas cercanas a su mansión pensarán que la estuviera siguiendo uno de sus tantos pretendientes pero sí los tendría si alguien se enterará de que estaba enamorada

Ahora se encontraba arrecostada en la comodidad de su cama convirtiendo a su almohada en su única confesora. Se olvidó de la cena familiar, los nervios y la adrenalina le habían quitado el apetito

Llegando muy pronto la medianoche conjunto a su hora de dormir, sin embargo, no lograba conciliar el sueño pensando en aquel cabello castaño y ojos celestes

Al levantarse para ir al colegio se dio cuenta de que se había trasnochado en exceso ocasionando que usara una capa más de maquillaje para disimular sus ojos hinchados

Se arregló poniéndose coqueta con su nuevo perfume Channel. Su madre tenía listo el desayuno y el almuerzo que le daría para llevar, ya que siempre fue una mujer que adoraba darle a su hija de todos los gustos y consentirla no tan solo con dinero sino con gestos de amor

Al subirse al transporte del colegio Dimsdale observó cómo su Tommy echaba a sus dos mejores amigos del puesto que compartían para reservárselo a ella. Su corazón se precipitó pues del otro lado se hallaba Verónica guardándole sitio y un montón de muchachos que posaban su vista para ver su próximo movimiento

-"¡Ese hombre, no se interesó en tener cultura!"- recordó de un viejo momento de su pasado, hablar desde lo más profundo de su mente a su padre quien hace muchos años pronunció esas palabras- "¡Es un bruto! ¿Qué puedes esperar de su hijo?"- le preguntó mientras su madre la abrazaba por un costado a la vez que sus ojos se fijaban en el niño de un zapatero que todas las mañanas ofrecía sus servicios para limpiar las botas y zapatillas de los demás.

Trixie tan solo tenía cuatro años y medio cuando jugaba de vez en cuando con aquel muchacho en el parque, hasta aquel día que su papá la regañó- "Deberías juntarte con gente que piense en grande, con padres como nosotros, cariño"- le dijo su madre dulcemente.

Tan solo, después de seis meses fue capaz de regresar a aquel lugar

Sus padres nunca le dijeron nada al zapatero ni a su hijo, solo se dedicaron a hablar con Trixie quien no deseaba cometer el mismo "error"

-¡Trixie!- saludó Verónica quien le señalaba con la mano el puesto que le había apartado junto a ella, trayéndola a la realidad

La ojos celeste se dirigió hacia la muchacha pasando en primera instancia por el lugar donde se encontraba Turner quien la veía con cara de perro apaleado

-Hola Trixie- saludó

-Hola Tommy- dijo, restándole importancia aunque por dentro se moría de las ganas por saludarlo con cariño en vez de ignorarlo

Timmy frunció el ceño, sin embargo trató de no reflejar preocupación

Al sentarse con Verónica vio a Tad y Chad quienes se encontraban sentados detrás de ella. El rubio lucía fresco a diferencia del día de ayer

Recordó lo sucedido con Remy pero decidió olvidarlo ya que apenas había comenzado la mañana, más tarde hablaría con Cajallena

Al subirse Tootie, la nerd más impopular del grado notó como brevemente la mirada de Tad se desvió hacia ella

-¡Hola!- saludó la muchacha desde lejos

Recorrió el estrecho pasillo del autobús, al observar a su ex amor (Timmy Turner) furioso resolvió en dejarlo pasar pues se imaginaba que era con algo referente a la popular azabache y no quiso inmiscuirse demás en el tema pues ella ya lo había aconsejado. Chester y AJ, por otro lado, se burlaban de su amigo

Tad lucía algo incómodo sin embargo, eso no evitó que la chica se acercara para sentarse justo al otro lado de él

Verónica bufó mientras Trixie chasqueo con sus dedos atrayendo la atención de su guardaespaldas quien sacó las gráficas de popularidad ubicándola por debajo de la escala en "otros"

"¿Con qué moral me bota"- se preguntaba Tootie

-Tad, tú fuiste el que creaste esta escala- dijo la azabache recordándole al rubio un tiempo que se ubicaba hace cinco años atrás- ¿Las vas a romper?- preguntó la chica con una ligera sonrisa gatuna, esperando un sí como respuesta ya que si eso sucedía, no habría tantos problemas conque fuera "amiga" Timmy pues aun ni siquiera pensaba en oficializar su relación

Sin embargo el rubio lo tomó de la mala forma y enfureció por la desgraciada coincidencia de que le haya tomado cariño a aquella nerd. Ni Chad encontraba palabras para defenderlo. Y es que los populares siempre pensaban más en el que dirán que en su felicidad

Ya habían estipulado esa norma y si Tad la rompía por la morena daría paso a crear rumores de que él de seguro, estaba perdidamente enamorado de la ratona de biblioteca. No significa que con lo de Marcus no haya sucedido pero esto, lo confirmaría y acrecentaría. Al cambio de ahora, que permanecía la duda en muchos de sus compañeros de si ellos se gustaban o no, o todo fue un simple chiste

El rubio miró a Tootie a los ojos- "¿Lo perdonaría si la echara? Después de todo lo que hizo por él"- se preguntó internamente, respondiéndose rápidamente- "Sí fuera ella, por supuesto que no"

-¿Y bueno?- le preguntó Verónica exasperada por el silencio del chico

Tad tomó el gráfico, suspiró y lo rompió a la mitad mientras en el rostro de Trixie se colaba una gran sonrisa de felicidad- "Por fin se acabó esta ridiculez"- pensó

Todos los alumnos se quedaron pasmados

De la nada, una voz chillona empezó a cantar una melodía pegajosa, era Marcus quien repetía- ¡Tad y Tootie, sentados bajo un árbol be-san-do-se!

-¡Cállate!- le gritó el rubio- Te lo advierto- dijo, preparando a su guardaespaldas para que lo apaleara cuando en una cadena, los amigos del chismoso profesional empezaron a probar sus dotes musicales, y después todo el bus

El muchacho se molestó a morir, tomó a la morena de la mano y se la llevó, sacándola del bus mientras todos sus compañeros silbaban y lo felicitaban por su nueva novia- "Bien hecho, Tad", "Upa", "Ususu", "Bésala" y un largo etc

Al bajar por las escaleras del bus la chica llamó al rubio- ¡Espera!

-¡Tranquila!- le contesto el muchacho mientras el chofer se detuvo para darles el permiso de bajarse

Al salir del bus Tad echó un gran bufido al aire

-¿Por qué Trixie es así?- le preguntó la morena furiosa aguantando sus impulsos asesinos

-No me preguntes a mí. Yo no estoy en su cabeza

-No seas grosero. Eres su amigo

-Pero no adivino- dijo sencillamente callando a la chica. Sacó su celular de la mochila y llamó al chofer de la familia- ¡Viene en camino!

-Por lo menos vamos temprano

No pasó mucho tiempo en que llegará la limosina que los llevara directamente al colegio, al bajar el chisme ya había sido esparcido. Tootie sentía a lo lejos las miradas de apuñalada que le dirigían las chicas que estaban enamoradas del rubio

-¡Qué miedo!- le susurró a Tad, al ver como una chica se tronaba los nudillos del puño que había hecho con su mano

Tad por su parte, aborrecía cualquiera de las miradas indiscretas que recibía por su relación con la morena- ¡Chismosos!- aspiró aire- "¿Por qué demonios tuve que crear esa estúpida grafica?"- se preguntó internamente, sobándose la frente

Al llegar el inicio de las clases Tad nunca creyó poder estar tan feliz, ya que los chicos ya no estaban centrados en ellos sino en Química. Se sentó lejano a Tootie pues el profesor Crocker había dicho en voz alto y en señal de advertencia- ¡No quiero a parejitas juntas en mis clases!- antes del inicio de la materia

Todos se rieron y vio con rabia a la causante de su mal- Trixie Tang- ella se disculpó de manera sarcástica

Por otro lado, las horas fueron avanzando y no había señal de Cajallena. Trixie se comenzaba a preocupar pues no iba a poder resolver la pelea ese mismo día como tenía tramado, sin embargo no llegaba a creer que fuera su culpa- ¡De seguro está enfermo!- se dijo internamente

Le envió un mensaje más a su celular- Hola!

También se aseguró de enviarle un mensaje a Timmy, a quien deseaba ver a escondidas en el polideportivo del colegio. El castaño respondió con un sencillo "Ok"

Agradecía el hecho de que Turner haya sido seleccionado como su Romeo en la obra ya que el profesor Dickers los obligó a intercambiar sus números de teléfonos para cualquier ensayo sorpresa que surgiese, ambos pudiese comunicarse, cosa que no había sucedido

Dejando a Trixie con una amarga sensación de incomodidad pues no habían practicado sus líneas en mucho tiempo

Tootie, de su lado, se preguntaba si el ricachón sinceramente iba a faltar. Si era así se atrasaría, sin contar con lo que le faltaba recuperar de aquel día en el cual se ausentó media mañana

A la hora del recreo la azabache popular se dirigió al polideportivo, no sin antes comprarse una buena barra de chocolate. Al llegar se encontró con un dentón que lucía rojo de molestia

Se sentó tranquilamente a su lado esperando la explosión

-¿Por qué eres así?- le preguntó el castaño

La chica tembló- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó suavemente

-¿Por qué te comportaste así en el bus?

-¿Quieres decir con lo de Tad?

-Sí- respondió él, provocando celos en la chica nuevamente quien pensó en Tootie

-Tad me dijo a mí que fuera sincera, él tiene que serlo- dijo ella a la defensiva para cambiar a un tono de voz más coqueto, acercando su cuerpo al dentón- Además, con esa gráfica hecha trizas podemos pasar más tiempos juntos

Timmy se alejó levantándose del asiento- No era la manera

La chica tomó aire- Tad es complicado, él y yo nos entendemos

El castaño lo consideró- ¿Por qué me ignoraste esta mañana?

-No es tan sencillo de explicar- contestó desviando la mirada- Verónica quería que me sentara con ella

Turner suspiró, no sentía ánimos para discutir pero tampoco deseaba que Trixie intentara mantener su relación oculta. Odió el hecho de que lo invitara al poli porque sabía que hoy nadie iba a estar ahí- Quizás fue muy acelerado lo que pasó ayer- confesó

-¿Estas intentando dejarme?- preguntó colocándose de pie muy alterada

Timmy recordó aquella vez que deseo estar a solas con Trixie en todo el mundo y supo que tenía que medir sus palabras- No es eso. No eres tú, soy yo… Bueno, eres tú realmente- dijo y Trixie lo miró con enfado, esperando una respuesta, Timmy llenó sus pulmones de aire para así poder cobrar valor- Quiero salir contigo delante de todo el mundo

La azabache guardó silencio ante la razón del castaño quien ya intuía lo obvio, que ella prefería mantener su relación en secreto por un tiempo. Suspiró con algo de pesar, se sentía vulnerable sin saber muy bien que hacer ni cómo actuar. Se encontraba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera pudo percatarse sobre unos ojos indiscretos que los observaban desde la entrada del polideportivo. Era Verónica, su mejor amiga, quien había escuchado gran parte de la discusión del impopular con la chica y su cerebro solo pudo ser capaz de procesar la última frase _"quiero salir contigo delante de todo el mundo"_

"¿Por qué?"- se preguntó la porrista a sí misma pues llevaba años enamorada de ese dentón quien solo se fijaba en su mejor amiga. "¿Por qué todos los chicos querían a Trixie?"- se dijo, la verdad es que no veía mucha diferencia entre sus personalidades o lo bellas que eran. Obviamente Trixie era la mejor, pero se consideraba una chica linda

Recordó cómo se enamoró de aquel dentón, no le era nada difícil observar el esfuerzo que el chico le dedicaba a hacer sentir bien a su mejor amiga y consentirla. De esos gestos que llegó a considerar tan dulces y sencillos fue lo que la hizo ilusionarse con la idea de que en vez de Trixie fuera ella. Sus ojos se aguaron sintiendo las lágrimas precipitarse hacia sus mejillas, huyó del lugar y fue en camino hacia el baño sin notar que en esa corrida su moreno amigo Chad, la vio de soslayo

-¿Hoy vamos a ensayar para la obra?- preguntó la chica ojos celeste de la nada mientras el dentón la miraba con molestia

-No evadas lo que te dije

-¡No lo haré! Pero creo que quisiera hacerlo después del ensayo- confesó al dentón-. Es una larga historia

-Bueno…- dijo él sin confianza- ¿Ensayamos después de las clases?

-Sí- dijo ella y partió una parte de la tableta de chocolate que le quedaba para dársela. Se sentó nuevamente a la vez que Turner hacía lo mismo, colocó su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos mientras un pensamiento surcaba por su cabeza: "Ojala todo salga bien"

* * *

En otro lugar, cercano al baño de chicas, sonaba con gran fuerza el campanazo que daba fin al receso mientras un montón de chicos abucheaban por el término del descanso. Chad se encontraba arrecostado sobre la pared que estaba delante de los baños, esperando a su rubia amiga a quien vio correr despavorida cubriéndose el rostro. Supo que era tan solo cuestión de minutos para que apareciera algún profesor o el monitor de pasillos y lo enviara directamente a su próxima clase

Afortunadamente, Verónica no duró mucho en salir. Tenía los ojos hinchados, detectó el moreno y confirmó lo que presentía

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó a la defensiva

El moreno miró hacia el suelo como si quisiera patear una pelota de fútbol y luego clavó sus ojos en ella- Quería verificar que estuvieras bien

La rubia enmudeció dejando en la boca cualquier comentario sarcástico

-Me preocupaste- confesó, acercándose hacia la chica y abrazándola le preguntó- ¿Estas mejor?

Verónica lo abrazó de regreso y le respondió aun con la voz entrecortada- ¡No del todo!

-¿Quieres ir a comer una pizza más tarde?

-Sí- respondió la muchacha rápidamente mientras a lo lejos un profesor los veía con desagrado

-¡Ya se acabó el recreo, a sus clases!- ordenó en un fuerte grito

El moreno se apartó de la chica y sujetó su brazo para escoltarla de camino a clases. Después de todo, tenía una muy buena razón para querer a Verónica...

* * *

Las horas fueron transcurriendo en el salón de clases del profesor Crocker, cada chico tenía algo muy distinto en mente en vez de las materias impartidas

Ya ni siquiera causaba risa la F que le regalaba el maestro a Turner ni que se burlaran sobre su típica afirmación que se resumía en "Pa-dri-nos Má-gi-cos" a cada 20 minutos que se le ocurría

Todos andaban ofuscados en el tema de conversación del momento: "Los populares". Y tanto Chester, Aj, Sanjay y Elmer observaban con preocupación el semblante cabizbajo del castaño

Por otro lado, Tad y Trixie no dejaban de pensar en los hechos que lo llevaron a su actual situación. El rubio no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo alejarse de todo los rumores creados hacia su persona, a diferencia de Tootie quien al parecer no le causaba el mismo efecto

La ratona de biblioteca tan solo pensaba en el hecho de que Cajallena no se había presentado en el transcurso del día y que deseaba acercarse en la tarde a su casa a pasarle unos apuntes…. Quizás, acompañada de Tad, si el chico se dejaba

A la hora de salida Trixie envió un mensaje al dentón para verse en el teatro del colegio mientras el castaño la seguía de lejos. Chad y Verónica se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron juntos a por una pizza, a hablar del chisme que rodeaba a su grupo y a distraer la mente con buenas carcajadas. Tad, de su lado, guardaba las cosas dentro de su mochila con furia mientras a su lado, se encontraba Tootie esperándolo pues por lo visto ya no le estaba prestandole atención a los comentarios dirigidos a su persona

-¿No te vas a tú casa?- le preguntó el rubio

-Te estoy esperando- le reclamó con algo de molestia por el carácter del chico

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué crean que eres mi novia?- dijo, tocando sin querer una fibra sensible en la chica

-¿Y qué tiene?- le preguntó- No le hagas caso

-No sé cómo estas tan tranquila

-Pues porque estoy acostumbrada- dijo haciendo énfasis- Acuérdate que soy: "dientes chuecos" y "ratón de biblioteca". Simplemente lo ignoro, yo sé lo que soy

Tad bufó recordando los dos apelativos conque la había bautizado- Aja

-¡Vamos!- señaló ya claramente molesta

-Mejor, ve tú sola- dijo, obviamente irritado por todas las mofas del día

La morena tembló de la ira abriendo nuevamente otra herida muy similar a la que Timmy creó y se encargó de remendar- ¿Tanto te desagrada que piensen que estés con alguien como yo?- preguntó la chica con los ojos llorosos sin embargo su voz sonaba firme

El rubio la miró con sorpresa arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su actitud infantil, sintiéndose culpable con aquella chica que en gran parte del tiempo lo había ayudado

-¡Olvídalo!- dijo Tootie con tristeza procediendo a abandonar el aula

-¡Espera!- llamó el chico tomándola del brazo- No es eso

La chica apartó el brazo y lo miró con incredulidad- Nos vemos mañana- dijo y salió a paso rápido del aula y trancó la puerta tras de sí

Tad aspiró fuerte llenando sus pulmones de aire y pateó una de las sillas que se encontraban en su camino- ¡Qué estupidez!- se regañó, sentándose solo en la soledad de aquel salón

* * *

Tootie, en su lugar, se frotaba los ojos en busca de no llorar. Ya no dejaría que ningún otro chico le hiciera daño y desechaba completamente la idea de conquistar a alguien y robarle un beso. Más bien, se sentía ridícula si quiera por ponerse de meta algo tan bobo en vez de centrarse en estudiar más o cualquier otra cosa. Quizás mejor su baile

Tomó su teléfono y google la dirección de Cajallena ya que después de todo no era difícil localizar a la familia más rica de Dimsdale

Llevaba los apuntes en su mochila y se preparaba para pasar un buen rato con el chico. Después de todo, requería despejar su mente

Al llegar al portón de la familia de Remy sacó su celular y llamó

-¿Tootie?- preguntó él

-Hola, yo también te extrañe- dijo con sarcasmo- Estoy afuera de tu casa, te traje los apuntes del día de hoy- el chico se quedó sorprendido desde la otra línea

-Ya voy- dijo, quitándose su pijama y dirigiéndose hacia la chica que lo esperaba

Al verla no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó ella, al verlo con los ojos hinchados

-Nada- dijo, fingiendo demencia. Tootie no le creyó- Ven, pasa- señaló hacia su mansión

-¿Y tus padres?

-Se fueron de viaje- contestó rápidamente él, tomando a la morena de su brazo y escoltándola al interior- Gracias por venir- dijo con amabilidad

La chica lo abrazó con ternura- No te preocupes Remy, tú me importas- dijo al chico

El corazón de Remy latió con prisa y en sus ojos, su padrino detectó un brillo especial que nunca había visto anteriormente en el muchacho: la ilusión del primer amor

* * *

 **Holis chicos, ya estamos llegando al final del fic. No falta mucho y espero que este cap les haya encantado. A mi me gusta también el Chad x Vero xD**

 **Quería dedicarles un breve momento**

 **Mi pregunta es con quien creen que quede Tootie :P es uno de mis personajes favoritos**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quinceavo: Acto Décimo Cuarto**

El rubio no podía considerarse un experto en el amor o mucho menos alguien que le fuera bien en ello, a pesar de las apariencias y popularidad. Tad sabía de antemano que había varias chicas que gustaban de él por las ideas que su riqueza pudiera causarles; tampoco negaría que se consideraba guapo con sus ojos azul claro, su piel tostada como la arena y su cabello rubio

Cualquiera extraño como Marcus aseguraría que ha tenido muchas novias en el pasado cuando ni siquiera un beso había logrado. Era un chico exigente y en gran parte estúpido, cuestión de la cual recién adquiría noción… Siempre había sido así: una chica rica como Trixie, tan bella como Trixie, con los ojos de Trixie, tan coqueta como Trixie, solo Trixie; y ella no estaba para él

Durante años solo se fijaba en una persona de acuerdo a su estatus social y en una mujer de acuerdo a su belleza pero ahora se daba cuenta que la hermosura que el tanto apreciaba era solo superflua. Sus padres solo salían con gente rica como ellos y los padres de sus amigos igual, excepto la madre de Verónica

Tootie era la escoria en las escalas de popularidad que el mismo creo y tan curiosa era la vida que gracias a aquella ratona de biblioteca, lo destruyó. La belleza de la morena era singular pues no residía en su físico y sin embargo eso era lo que más empezaba a cautivarle. Y lo asustaba pues empezaba a verla hermosa, cada defecto se convertía en una característica divertida o interesante; la chica lo había ayudado a tener imaginación

Aunque aún se sentía como un completo idiota porque siempre esperó por una Barbie, una chica perfecta y adinerada, el tiempo se le fue en eso. Y ahora, no podía con su conciencia… Había lastimado a Tootie sin querer, pero lo hizo. Realmente, ¿por qué se preocupaba de lo que los demás pudieran decir? Al final, ninguno de esos desconocidos le daba de comer o dormían con él

Sentía como en su cabeza se le arremolinaban un montón de sentimientos desconcertantes y su razón se encargaba de crear un sinfín de dudas, mientras tomaba su limosina para dirigirse directamente a su hogar. A pesar de que muy en el fondo deseaba buscar a aquella chica de lentes grandes y frenillos

Por otro lado, Remy Cajallena se encontraba sorprendido ante el gesto de la morena; su corazón latía a mil por hora

La invitó a pasar y con un chasqueo de dedos su chef se teletransportó hasta quedar delante de ellos

-Señorito Remy- dijo un gordito de bigote muy similar al de Mario Bros, sonrió alegremente y jugó con los cabellos del muchacho, Remy lucía fastidiado-. Veo que trae compañera. ¡Es una situación de honor!- aclaró, con tono de voz burlona mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia el final de la sala, a una de las tantas puertas que daba cruce a una habitación, en ese lugar se encontraban escondidas varias mucamas que veía en secreto y complicidad la escena con mucha alegría

Tootie se rio ante el comentario del hombre, aunque Cajallena no se veía de la misma manera…- ¡Esto atribuye a una gran cena! ¿No vienen más amigos suyo, señorito?

-No- respondió el rubio a lo que el chef dio una señal con su mano de que no importaba

-¡Cheril! ¿Dónde estás cariño?- preguntó al aire, sin conseguir una respuesta inmediata- ¡¿Cheril?! Cielos, que mujer tan escurridiza

Tootie se rio mientras veía que desde las profundidades donde se hallaban las mucamas ocultas chismeando, salió Cheril, una joven de al parecer entre 25 y 28 años vestida con su falda negra y mantel blanco. Era blanca como la leche con unos ojos negros y melena azabache, alta y rellenita haciéndolo honor a sus curvas

-¡Señorito Remy!- dijo, fingiendo sorpresa a la vez que un leve rumor se centraba en sus mejillas- ¡No lo había visto!- mintió con descaro, el chef la miró con desaprobación

-¡Ay Cheril! Váyase a la cocina a picar los tomates y las cebollas

-¿Por qué las cebollas?

-Por andar de vaga. Yo voy a presentarle a la niña…- dijo, señalando a la morena- ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

-Tootie, mucho gusto- dijo la chica, apretando la mano del chef

-¡Que belleza!- dijo con ternura- Le voy a presentar a la muchacha la casa

Remy lo miró extrañado ya que el objeto de su llamada era que fuera a cocinar y no llevarlos a pasear-¿Cómo?- preguntó al gordito, tampoco le gustó que haya llamado casa a su mansión

-¡Usted también nos va a acompañar! No se preocupe- dijo, tomándolo a ambos de la mano

-Aunque yo ya estuve anteriormente aquí-confesó la chica recordando la vez que fue a actuar como Julieta.

Cheril se sonrojo pensando cosas indecorosas y se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa- ¿En serio?- preguntó, arrepintiéndose segundos después por su imprudencia

-Ustedes andaban libres ese día- respondió Remy resueltamente, Cheril lo observó con complicidad lo cual el rubio decidió ignorar

-Um, ¿pero apuesto a que no te mostró la mejor parte?- dijo el chef

-Tan solo el patio

-¡Eso no es nada!- dijo y fue llevando a ambos chicos a lo largo de la estancia para comenzar el paseo, dirigió una mirada severa a Cheril- Y tú, no hagas pendejadas

Cheril lo vio con asombro sintiéndose ofendida, mientras su padre se alejaba con los pequeños- ¡Odio picar!- berreo, era la actividad que más detestaba de la cocina

Tootie al cambio, se sentía encantada por el recorrido a lo largo de la mansión, simplemente no entendía como a veces Remy podía estar tan amargado. La mansión constaba de una sala enorme con un gran candelabro, varias pinturas, una alfombre de piel de oso y unos cuantos sofás desde los masajeadores, sofá cama y los sillones; el salón era el centro de la planta baja y, daba entrada a cuatro habitaciones más y una escalera de caracol al segundo piso. Los cuatros cuartos se dividían en el cuarto de cine donde se encontraba una pantalla plasma gigante, el cuarto de la música donde se hallaban una colección de discos e instrumentos, la biblioteca con estanterías hasta el techo y libros llenos de polvo por la falta de uso, cosa que indignó a la morena; y la última habitación era una extensión de la sala donde las mucamas se iban a chismorrear según les contaba el chef y contaba con su propio baño, daba salida al patio por el cual también se podía ingresar desde la puerta trasera de la mansión

En el segundo piso, subiendo por la escalera de caracol se encontraban otras cuatro habitaciones: dos de huéspedes, la de los señores Cajallena (donde se prohibía la entrada a cualquiera que no fuera limpieza) y la de Remy; cada habitación tenía su propio baño y según lo que le dijo el chef al oído; el rubio poseía su propio cuarto de juegos

Bajaron nuevamente al primer piso, el chef se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina y los invitó, a ambos chicos a que tomaran asiento en la sala mientras preparaba una magnifica cena. Desde lejos vieron a la pobre Cheril con lágrimas en los ojos debido a las cebollas

-Son geniales- dijo Tootie con emoción mientras se sentaba juntó a Remy en un sillón de cuero. Observó la mirada algo apática del rubio y le dio curiosidad- ¿Y esa cara?

-Así comienzan la mayoría- dijo Cajallena tomando a la morena desprevenida- Cheril y el chef Carlos acaban de comenzar hace dos semanas, mis padres despidieron a los anteriores por robo

-¡Quizás ellos no sean así! Se ven muy simpáticos

-Los otros también eran "DEMASIADO" amigables y cada semana desaparecía algo nuevo en la casa

-Pero Remy, el chofer que me trajo por primera vez a tu casa te tiene cariño. Me dijo que eras un buen chico- dijo la morena, recordando lo sucedido hace días

El rubio la vio con sorpresa- ¿José dijo eso?

-¡Sí!- respondió la chica, Cajallena tomó aire y tardó unos segundos en seguir con el hilo de la conversación

-Él es el único que siempre ha sido especial conmigo aunque tan solo trabaja de vez en cuando. Tiene varios trabajos para mantener a su familia, él me dijo que sus padres vivían fuera de la ciudad

-¿Y cómo cada cuanto está aquí?

-Normalmente, el fin de semana a menos que tenga que cubrir a otra persona de servicio. Mis padres le pagan muy poco porque dicen que es un altanero quejumbroso

-¿En serio? No lo parece

-No lo es. Pero José siempre discute con ellos porque nunca están en casa para darle las ordenes de que hacer durante el día- confesó el muchacho, respuesta que no convenció a Tootie pues ningún empleado que llevará tiempo ejerciendo la misma labor desconocería de sus actividades o quisiesen que le estuvieran diciendo que hacer todos los días- Ellos lo han despedido varias veces pero yo siempre lo contrato, la verdad- dijo con algo de pesar- Él fue el que recomendó a Carlos, al parecer son buenos amigos de años y Cheril, es la hija de Carlos

-Entonces con eso debe sentirte más confiados de que son buenas personas

-Tootie- dijo observándola a los ojos- Es mejor no esperar nada de nadie, o esperar lo peor

-¿Y tú qué esperas de mí?- dijo burlonamente la chica para cambiar el aire pesado que se había formado en el ambiente

El rubio enmudeció, su corazón se aceleró nuevamente y tomó las mejillas de la morena. Tootie enrojeció como un tomate imaginándose lo que venía a continuación…

Pero no, Cajallena jaló su cachetes hasta dejarlos algo rojos molestando a Tootie soltando una enorme carcajada burlona

-¡Ridículo!- dijo fastidiada, el rubio no dejaba de destartillarse de la risa

-¡La comida!- gritó Carlos, ambos se dirigieron al comedor que se encontraba en la cocina. Los platillos estuvieron excelentes y Tootie se llenó hasta saciarse

* * *

Al cambio, el profesor Dickers estaba sumamente enfadado por sus actores estelares. El maestro se confió de que ambos se encargarían de ensayar a solas sin embargo, al toparse con estos en el polideportivo de la escuela y al comentarle que era su primer ensayo juntos se indignó

-¡Espero, no falten al ensayo de la siguiente semana! Será el lunes, miércoles y viernes a las 4:30pm- advirtió- Los acompañaría a ver sus interpretaciones pero hoy hay audiciones para la obra "Como pastel de chocolate"- reveló el profesor provocando miradas confusas en sus alumnos, se despidió lanzando un beso a su público y se largó como toda una diva

Por su parte, Trixie agradecía a todos los santos ya que por un momento llegó a pensar que el maestro los acompañaría durante toda la práctica

El dentón seguía callado, esperando alguna instrucción por su parte- ¡Actuemos primero! ¿Te parece?- preguntó con duda

-Está bien, Trixie

Lo que siguió fue encantador, la azabache podía sentir como su realidad se convertía en otra bajo aquella soledad que le brindaba la mera presencia de los dos y como sus emociones, se camuflaban en una nueva mujer

Cada escena y cada acto la llenaban de emoción, sin esperar a que las horas avanzasen

Al llegar al final de la interpretación, se tomaron unos segundos para descansar hasta que Trixie decidió acabar con aquel silencio incomodo

-Yo si te quiero Timmy- confesó tomando por sorpresa al chico- Eres especial para mí, pero es difícil…

-¿Por qué? Cualquier cosa que sea Trixie, quiero que me la digas. Quizás haya una manera de solucionarlo

-Mis padres son grandiosos conmigo, con sus amigos, con mis amigos pero… Son muy celosos

-Todos los padres son así con sus hijos, o eso aprendí de las telenovelas

-¿Cómo Rodderick? En la telenovela- preguntó ocasionando una carcajada en el muchacho

-Exacto

-¿En verdad te gusta?

-Sufrí mucho con él

-Realmente, perdonando siempre a esa arpía… Pero bueno, eso no era lo que quería decirte

-¿Crees que no le caeré bien a tus padres?

-No lo pienso, estoy segura- afirmó sorprendiendo al dentón- Mis padres eran como Tad y Chad, les gusta tratar con un cierto tipo de gente. Y me da miedo que si me ven contigo, crean que eres una mala influencia para mí, además nunca le he dicho a mi papá que un chico me ha gustado porque quizás le choque. Igualmente, es difícil para mí ser popular porque siempre se debe actuar de una manera, sin embargo a ellos le gusta. Y mis únicos amigos son tan populares como yo y los conozco porque mis padres me lo presentaron de niña. ¿Cómo sé que no te cansarás? A veces ser rico aburre, ser popular es un fastidio… Pero tampoco quiero que me odien y se fastidien por las cosas que son diferentes y me gustan hacer, cosas que no le sientan a una dama según me ha dicho mi mamá

-¡Trixie!- dijo el chico sorprendido- Pero Tad ha cambiado

-Eso parece

-¿Por qué tus padres no? Ellos te aman Trixie y no se molestarían por ser quien eres; tampoco lo harían Verónica, Tad o Chad si de verdad son tus amigos. Como tú misma lo dijiste: Tad y Chad han cambiado y Verónica no es tan mala porque me dio una pomada. Quizás haya un final feliz, quizás todos lleguemos a llevarnos bien o quizás nos matemos algún día, ¿quién sabe? ¿Pero no prefieres ser quién eres? Ser feliz. A mí me gustaría conocer a la real Trixie Tang- dijo el castaño mirándola a los ojos y sujetó sus manos- Quisiera conocer a tus padres, también

La azabache se rio- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?

-Claro y por eso creo que hay que intentarlo, tengo que intentarlo

-No sé Timmy, tendría que pensarlo- dijo desilusionando un poco al dentón- Pero voy a ser más transparente- respondió, guiñándole un ojo

Timmy se acercó y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios

* * *

La noche se acercaba a pasos agigantados, el sol ya se había ocultado y la ciudad se encontraba iluminada por las luces estrambóticas de los locales de comidas y tiendas de ropa

Verónica iba de camino a su hogar, la tarde con Chad había sido muy divertida. Su gesto le causó ternura y simpatía, aunque no negaría que notara de parte del chico moreno una leve atracción hacia ella, lo presentía. Sin embargo prefería no apostar por nada

Aun no estaba completamente segura de sí podía llegarse a sentir atraída por el muchacho, pero eso sí, era lindo y dulce con ella

Abrió la puerta de su mansión, al llegar a la sala no pudo pasar por desapercibido una fuerte discusión que sucedía a dos habitaciones de donde estaba; eran sus padres como siempre. No se habían percatado de su presencia

Hace unos meses (casi un año) se había vuelto costumbre escucharlos discutir todos los días de la semana o la mayoría de ellos

-¡Estás loca! Piensa en Vero, aún es muy pequeña- escuchó decir a su padre golpeado por el dolor y la culpa que le causaba la conversación

-¡No metas a Verónica en esto!- gritó, tomando aire- ¿De quién fue la culpa? Mía no fue

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me disculpes?

-No lo sé, no tengo ni la menor idea- dijo con sarcasmo-. Quizás puedes largarte nuevamente con la perra de al lado

Verónica se tapó los oídos, ya no quería escuchar ni sentir más nada, se dirigió corriendo a su habitación y se echó en la cama a llorar

* * *

Por otro lado, Remy Cajallena se encontraba acompañando a Tootie hasta su casa después de una larga tarde jugando videojuegos; nunca había hecho amigos duraderos debido a su carácter pero la morena lo confortó sin saberlo. Sus padres le causaban un dolor y soledad inmensas, muy pocas veces cubiertas por su hada. Más no podía dejar de temerle al día en que perdiera a Juanísimo y ya no hubiera en quien más confiar, ¿cómo no saber si la gente lo quería a él o a su dinero?

Su primer mejor "amigo" amaba sus billetes…

Al cambio, la chica parecía diferente. Había estado para hacerle compañía

-… Entonces eso fue lo que pasó el día de hoy- dijo la morena después de contarle al rubio todo el chisme, en especial lo sucedido con Tad- Quizás exageré, después de todo a nadie le gusta ser emparejado conmigo

-¿Qué tienes de malo?- le preguntó Cajallena sinceramente, porque si bien antes hubiera pensado lo mismo ahora que la conocía no tenía ninguna clase de inconveniente de salir con ella

-No te intentes hacerme sentir mejor- le respondió codeándole el brazo con cariño

-No lo hago- contestó el rubio sobándose la cabeza sin estar seguro de decir lo que pensaba- Tienes los ojos más lindos que he visto

Tootie se sonrojó sin lograr evitar que su corazón se acelerara

-¡Ven! Sígueme- dijo, tomándola de la mano llevándosela a una tienda de ropa y joyería

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la morena al observar que el muchacho sacaba varias prendas para chicas

-Me imagino que eres talla S, ¿no?

-Sí, pero yo no puedo pagar todo eso- dijo, señalando la ropa

-Solo ve probándotelas mientras yo cojo otros. Cuando termines me las muestras

-¿Pero…?- cuestionó Tootie siendo interrumpida por la mirada glacial de Cajallena- Me voy a molestar si no lo haces- advirtió

La chica hizo lo que el muchacho quería con algo de vergüenza, se probó unas diez prendas eligiendo cinco conjuntos a la final. Después Remy le compró unas cuantas pulseras y aretes que hicieran juego

Tootie salió con varias bolsas de la tienda muy agradecida y abrazó con ternura al chico

-¡No tenías que!

-Aún no hemos terminado- dijo, señalando a una peluquería cercana

-No Remy, de verdad, con esto es SUFICIENTE. Créeme, muchas gracias

-Igual te voy a llevar- advirtió nuevamente el chico, la morena suspiró derrotada

-Eso yo lo sé hacer, puedo intentarlo en mi casa

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho antes?- cuestionó el muchacho

-Porque el día que lo hice Vicky se burló de mí- contestó recordando aquel momento con molestia, ubicado después del día que tuvo su salida con Timmy y el dentón logró darle su primer beso a Trixie

-Ok, entonces vamos a la peluquería y así no se vuelve a burlar de ti- dijo el chico avanzado hacia el local, obligándola a hacer lo mismo

Estuvo una hora recibiendo todo tipo de tratamiento: manicura, pedicura y planchado de cabello

Al salir del local ya eran las 10 de la noche, el rubio pagó un taxi para que los llevaran directamente al hogar de la morena debido a que era muy tarde y no quería que los padres de Tootie se preocuparan o lo miraran mal por secuestrarse a su hija hasta tan altas horas. No se percató ni siquiera de la existencia de unas muchachas que lo seguían a escondidas: Samantha, la chica curiosa que le preguntó a Tootie si Tad era su novio debido a un reto que le impuso su mejor amiga que formaba parte del club de lectura que según las malas lenguas emparejaban a muchos chicos del colegio y sus amigas. Veían la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Muchas gracias, Remy!- agradeció la muchacha que se encontraba sentada justo a su lado en el asiento trasero del carro

-No te preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa sincera

Tootie no resistió sus impulsos y besó la mejilla del muchacho, este simplemente se sonrojo acercándose lentamente a ella hasta lograr rodearla con su brazo

Después de eso, hubo un silencio cómplice que no era nada incomodo

* * *

 **Hi chicos, espero les haya gustado el avance del fic ;D**

 **Muchas gracias por los bonitos comentarios :D**

 **No sé qué más escribir….. xD**

 **Saludos**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Décimo Sexto: Acto Décimo Quinto**

El viernes era siempre el mejor de los días para los estudiantes y Tootie lo quería cerrar con buen pie

Sobre la cama veía el nuevo conjunto que le compró Remy Cajallena, un vestido azul de puntos blancos con unos jeans negros. Recordó que al ir en su limosina no hubo ningún silencio incomodo

-"Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto"- le dijo el muchacho, nadie en realidad, nunca le había dicho que era bonita en algo

Sujetó las prendas con sus manos y la llevó a su corazón. Pensó por breves momentos en la discusión que tuvo con Tad- ¿En verdad le desagradaba tanto que los demás imaginarán que eran novios?-. Remy, al cambio, no parecía incomodarse. Remy, quizás la quería a su forma.- ¿Por qué actúo de esa manera? ¿Acaso era solamente amistad?- se preguntó internamente mientras sentía como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo con solo imaginárselo- ¡Solo dejaré que las cosas surjan!- se dijo en voz alta

Tomo el conjunto y se lo colocó, vio a la nueva Tootie en el espejo de su cuarto, observó su melena negra que se encontraba bien planchada. Se dirigió al cuarto de su madre a hurtadillas e intentó robar un poco de su maquillaje. Sus padres también se arreglaban para llegar temprano al trabajo, excepto Vicky quien seguía durmiendo en la habitación de ambas porque había adquirido la costumbre de llegar tarde a la secundaria

-¡Hija! ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó su madre al verla salir por la puerta del cuarto con varios objetos en la mano. Vio de reojo su maquillaje y su nuevo look, su mirada cambio a una de complicidad mientras su padre quien estaba distraído atándose la corbata, se detuvo y vio a su pequeña- ¡Te ves linda, hijita!- le dijo el hombre

-Ven- le señaló su madre- Te voy a enseñar

Tootie la miró con una sonrisa. Al terminar se sentía emocionada por subirse al bus, cuando llegó el transporte a recogerla su madre se despidió de ella con un beso y deseándole un excelente día. Su papá la veía con ternura como ya que su niña se estaba transformando en una adulta

Al entrar al transporte el chofer la vio con incredulidad, pasó de largo y observó cómo algunos de sus compañeros la reconocían como otros no. A lo lejos vio a Tad distraído hablando con los populares: Chad y Verónica. Sorprendentemente, Trixie estaba sentada junto a Timmy quien fijó una mirada impresionada en su nuevo look cosa que pudo notar, sacó a relucir una breve expresión de molestia en la chica más popular del colegio; después Timmy le sonrió diciéndole "bien hecho" sin necesidad de palabras. Luego Marcus, lanzó un silbido al aire, despertando la atención de Tad quien logró observarla sin saber que decir o pensar, al cambio se instaló en su rostro un semblante serio como si sopesará la situación dejando a Tootie confusa. Curiosamente, la chica se percató que era la primera vez que veía a Cajallena tomando el autobús escolar, se encontraba sentado a solas, en el asiento diagonal a Tad justo delante de Trixie y Timmy, su antiguo amor. Se dirigió hacia el rubio ojis verde quien la veía con una cálida sonrisa, su corazón se aceleró nuevamente ignorando los ojos azules que seguían su paso desde lejos. Se sentó al lado de Remy saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, Marcus lanzó otro largo silbido de manera irónica despertando la rabia en Tad, el ojis celeste solo se limitó en chasquear los dedos para que su guardaespaldas volviera a el chismoso profesional en una pelota humana

Una parte de él, deseaba levantarse de su puesto y arrancarla de Cajallena. Se arrepentía de lo sucedido el día anterior, ¿cómo hacía para decirle que en realidad no la veía fea? Al ver su nuevo look, era inevitable no pensar que tenía algo de culpa, no le gusta que se viera más bella por Cajallena y aun así la prefería como antes…

Al llegar al colegio, Tootie y Remy se dirigieron juntos al salón mientras Tad pensaba en la manera de separarlo. Chad veía a su hermano con preocupación, Verónica por su parte, solo acompañaba al moreno

-¿En qué momento te empezó a interesar tanto la nerd?- le preguntó la porrista al estar escondidos detrás de unos casilleros

-Es que ayer me pelee con ella y quizás Cajallena se aproveche de eso

-¿En verdad si que te gusta, no?- preguntó la chica atrayendo la atención de Tad mientras Chad pateaba distraídamente una lata imaginaria

-¡Claro que no! Es mi amiga

-Ja- se rio la chica- Estas más pendiente de ella que con Trixie- declaró, dejando a ambos muchachos sorprendidos

-¿Co…cómo?

-¿Cómo lo sabía?- el muchacho asintió

-Bueno, a veces eres muy obvio, hermano- dijo el moreno- Digo, tú nunca hubieras tratado a una chica así pero ahora, pareces distinto

-¡Tú también la tratas!- señaló el rubio a su hermano

-Sí porque te ayudo y para mí, eso ya la convierte en alguien popular

Tad se sintió conmovido con las palabras del moreno

-¡Acéptalo Tad!- dijo Verónica- A Trixie la llenabas de obsequios, sí; te atraía, por supuesto; pero era más terquedad por la admiración que te causaba: bonita, elegante, popular y rica como tú. Sin embargo con Tootie has cambiado- El rubio agachó la vista avergonzado-. Sé que debes tener una excelente razón para gustarte pero por lo visto…-dijo, tomando aire y señalando al frente- Ahora, te llevan la delantera. No sé qué habrás hecho en un día, entre ayer y hoy para causarlo, pero si la quieres de verdad debes ser sincero

-Guau, gracias Verónica- agradeció a la chica mientras Chad la veía orgullosa y la abrazó con ternura, la muchacha se avergonzó pero no separó el contacto

Tad se despidió de sus amigos tomando la decisión de hablar a como dé lugar con la morena. Corrió viéndola a solo unos pasos de entrar al salón de clases

-¡Tootie!- le gritó- Espera

Cajallena lo vio con molestia

-¡Ignóralo!- le aconsejó teniendo un mal presentimiento con las intenciones que fuera a tener el chico

Tootie no le hizo caso- No te preocupes- le dijo- Guárdame un asiento

Remy la vio con preocupación- ¡Te espero, no te tardes!- dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas

Tad al llegar sujetó a Tootie de las manos y se la llevó lejos del salón

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó- Nos van a regañar

-Para eso está mi guardaespaldas- dijo-… Si Crocker se pone creativo con los castigos

El ojis celeste se dirigió al cuarto de conserjería. Abrió la puerta asustando a la morena quien endureció su cuerpo

-¿Qué haces? Estás loco

El rubio ignoró el comentario atrayendo a la chica hacia dentro, puso seguro y la vio fijamente

-¿Has pensado en que pasaría si se dan cuenta?- le regañó

-Discúlpeme lo de ayer- dijo, callando a la muchacha- No es lo que crees, ósea, digo… No eres como Trixie-. Tootie lo vio con furia mientras el rubio trataba de calmar sus nervios para dejar de decir idioteces-… Y eso es lo que me gusta- confesó, sorprendiéndola-. Yo estaba enamorado de Trixie pero ella solo pensaba en el dentón. Tú me soportas más que las otras chicas que he conocido y te preocupas si me siento mal; sin embargo yo no he hecho lo mismo. Al principio, solo quería utilizarte para que tú y Cajallena fueran el papel estelar en la obra- dijo atrayendo una mirada de desilusión en la chica por lo último, tomó aire-… Pero ahora, no quiero que lo hagas. ¡No quiero que interpretes el papel! No me gusta que trates a Bolsillos llenos, te va a hacer daño. Él solo quería salir con Trixie, recuérdalo- le dijo a la morena

Tootie se sintió como una idiota por el pensamiento que tuvo en la mañana. ¿Cómo pensó que Remy gustaría de ella si él siempre había dejado en claro su interés por Tang? Claro, el tan solo actuaba como un buen amigo y quizás lo hacía por amabilidad por haberse preocupado por él. Sin embargo, se le hacía algo doloroso imaginarse que solo fue un objeto para los dos muchachos quienes deseaban salir con Tang

-¿Por qué si la querían a ella no fueron menos estúpidos y le pidieron una cita?

Tad bufó por la culpa que sentía al ver el semblante decaído de la muchacha

-Sé que soy fea pero no soy mala persona- dijo furiosa a la vez que sentía como una lagrimita se resbalaba por sus mejillas

-¡No lo eres!

-Mentiroso, quizás ahora me tienes cariño pero antes ni te hubieras percatado de mi existencia- regañó Tootie avergonzada mientras se volteaba para que el rubio no la viera llorar. Tad se sentía defraudado consigo mismo, se acercó a la chica y la abrazó por la espalda

-¡Tootie!- llamó- ¡Mírame!

-¿Para qué?- preguntó entre sollozos

-Por favor- le pidió él, la chica limpio sus mejillas y giró quedando cara a cara con Tad

-Tienes razón, antes no me hubiera fijado en ti porque era un idiota y me has ayudado. Ayer me comporte como un imbécil porque no me gusta que por el estúpido grafico de popularidad que invente se hayan burlado de mí. Sin embargo, tú no tenías la culpa de eso. También odio a Marcus y le doy mucha cabeza a lo que los demás digan de mí, en especial cuando no es bueno

-Tienes muchas cosas buenas cómo para pensar en lo que los demás digan

-Sí, tienes razón en eso pero…

-¿Pero?- preguntó la chica mientras veía como el rubio se sacaba sus lentes de sol

-Pero decidí que si voy a hacer una idiotez prefiero que sea una que valga la pena- confesó confundiendo a Tootie a la vez que con una mano sujetó los lentes de la chica y se los quito

-¡Tienes unos ojos preciosos!- dijo sorprendido

-Tad, no veo nada sin mis lentes- contestó la chica quien ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa con la situación. El rubio sujeto con una mano las caderas de la morena atrayendo su pequeño cuerpo hacia él y con la otra sujeto su mejilla, el cuerpo de Tootie se tensó estando a punto de separarse del contacto cuando los cálidos labios del rubio se posaron sobre los suyos con ternura.

La morena se avergonzó sin imaginarse nunca que fuera aquel rubio quien le daría su primer beso, intentó por breves instantes separarse del contactos sin embargo Tad la agarró con más fuerza convirtiendo un simple beso en uno más apasionado. Sin darse cuenta, Tootie fue perdiendo las fuerzas hasta rodear con sus brazos el cuello del ojis celeste. Su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético y desenfrenado que al separarse de los labios del rubio dejaron un vacío entre sus cuerpos. Por breves instantes vio reflejado el rostro de Remy en Tad, meneo la cabeza regresando a su propia realidad y encontrarse con los ojos del chico que la veían con ternura

-¡Tú me gustas!- le confesó

* * *

 **Holis chicos, yo nuevamente, xD con un nuevo capítulo que tuvo una sobredosis de Tootie pero se me hizo necesario para el desarrollo. Lo más probable que el próx cap sea más Trixie y Timmy y también nos hace falta el club de fans**

 **Publique el cap porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo pero no estoy segura si llegue a modificar el final ya que al principio: yo, súper fan Tootie x Remy (Retie) pero el Tad x Tootie (Tadie) me está cautivando aunque aún siento que no iguala mi amor por la primera**

 **Al cambio el Trixie x Timmy (Timxie) no lo cambio al igual que Chad x Vero (ni idea que nombre ponerles xD ¿Charo? Suena raro, si tienen alguna sugerencia muy feliz de escucharlas**

 **Otras parejas que las tengo fusionadas en nombre: Toomy (Timmy x Tootie), Remy x Trixie (Rexie)- La cual me desagradan bastante, en especial la última que la odio xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado como a mí escribirlo, saludos y un abrazo psicológico ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Décimo Séptimo: Acto Décimo Sexto**

Las palabras resonaban al igual que un eco en su cabeza, rebotando por los rincones de su mente sin poder conciliar siquiera una frase de auxilio pues sus labios aun emanaban el calor de la boca ajena, su piel temblaba abriéndose lentamente a sensaciones más complejas de las que había experimentado. Posó su mirada en las apenas visibles gemas celestes del rubio oculto tras sus lentes de sol, la sujetaba con la fuerza renovada de la confesión, transformándose luego de un par de minutos de silencio en una bola de nervios

Soltó sus hombros colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza, sobó sus rubios cabellos en un inútil intento por calmarse-T..Tú- tartamudeo, sostuvo aliento y agachó la mirada- Ya sabes, no es necesario que sientas lo mismo… Digo, bueno, sería grandioso. Pero si deseas tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo no me opondré

La morena soltó un bufido que despertó la curiosidad del muchacho y depositó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio. Tad la tomó tiernamente de la cintura, abrazándola y llenando su cuerpo del calor propio.

"¿Realmente había algo que pudiera decir?"- pensó la morena, quien se encontraba confundida por la cantidad de pensamientos que asomaban por su cabeza

Era de idiotas negar que el atractivo de Tad no despertará en ella un deseo que iba más allá de su compresión, sin embargo no superaba a Remy que logró ser en varias ocasiones un chico dulce que si bien se preocupaba por Tang era elegante, maduro hasta cierto grado (o un poco más que el rubio) y serio

Desde el día en que Timmy la decepcionó y vio la película en su casa con Cajallena, fue inevitable que algo no cambiara en su interior surgiendo un sentimiento protector que se ocupaba de saber de él o preocuparse por su bienestar. Recordó que gran parte de sus pequeños pleitos fueron a causa de Tang y aunque le atraía un poco más que Tad, no aceptaría sufrir otro desplante a causa de la azabache ojos agua. El rubio podía cometer errores pero al final parecía estar más dispuesto a amarla que Remy y para ella eso era suficiente. Le sucumbía unas ansias por conocer que es ser amada y deseada

-… Podría intentarlo- susurró suavemente cerca del oído del muchacho quien sonrió alegremente, sujetándola de las caderas y elevándola unos breves minutos en el aire

-¡Bájame!- dijo la chica, riéndose por el gesto del muchacho. Tad la depositó nuevamente en el suelo

-¿Quién diría que peses tanto siendo tan enana?- bromeó mientras Tootie le dirigió una severa mirada dándole un lape en el brazo

-¡Auch!

-Te lo mereces- respondió sacándole la lengua en señal de mofa

-¡Eso está por verse!- advirtió malicioso como quien planea una venganza. Tomando su mano para salir del cuarto oscuro

-¡Ojala y solo hayan pasado asistencia, no quiero atrasarme con la materia!- dijo, a lo que Tad rodó los ojos- ¡Ratona de biblioteca, ahora y siempre!

* * *

Al llegar al salón de clases del profesor Denzel Crocker fue inevitable que sus compañeros no los escrutaran con la mirada, tratando de confirmar algo que ya daban por hecho y solo esperaban a su verificación. Toda la primeria Dimsdale tenía de boca en boca los sucesos entre los populares e impopulares: Trixie y Timmy; y Tad, Tootie y Remy. Apostaban en busca de atinar con quien se quedaría la morena o si la chica más popular del colegio no se aburriría del dentón en menos de una semana

Remy, por su parte, tanteaba la escena que se le presentaba en frente con ambos chicos tomados de la mano en un afán de adivinar qué fue lo que sucedió en cuestión de minutos. Sin lograr aminorar, un odio que iba creciendo hacia el imbécil rubio. Poseía de antemano, un asiento reservado para Tootie que le quedara próximo y lejano a Turner y Tad. No necesitaba que la chica se distrajera con cualquier idiota de turno. Mucho había tenido que aguantar en la mañana, cuando Trixie, quien cansada de que ignorará sus mensajes telefónicos lo "invito" a sentarse delante en el bus escolar; siendo totalmente incapaz de rechazarla sin demostrar la desilusión que le ocasionó su actitud. Resolvió en que lo más sensato era complacerla con su petición sin darle gran importancia al asunto

Observó de reojo al profesor Croker, quien los veía con sus grandes ojos negros convertidos en llamas

-Disculpe- dijo Tootie avergonzada antes de que Tad pudiera articular una palabra

-Nos vamos a sentar- mencionó el chico entrando al aula como perro por su casa

-¿Quién les dio la orden de que podían ingresar a mis clases?- gritó el profesor, observando al instante como el guardaespaldas (gorila) de los hermanos se posicionó justo al lado de los muchachos tronándose los nudillos- Um, digo, ¿qué hacen que no se sientan todavía?

Tad observó al profesor con un gesto burlón que reflejaba superioridad, Tootie sintió por primera vez que era tener los "privilegios" con que gozaban los populares de la primaria Dimsdale, apretó a su novio de la mano obligándolo a mirarla. El rubio lo hizo, encontrándose con sus dulces ojos violáceos llenos de culpa, bufó al aire y le acarició por breves segundos sus moños

Escuchó a lo lejos como un lápiz se partía en dos, alzó la vista para encontrarse con Cajallena, tomó a la morena de la cintura para escoltarla hasta donde se encontraba su hermano Chad reservándole un puesto a su lado. Después de llevarla, se dirigió al asiento que Bolsillos Llenos apartaba para Tootie

El profesor quien se encontraba irritado por la larga interrupción, les dio la espalda a sus alumnos para escribir directamente en el pizarrón. Cuando Tad supo que era completamente ignorado por el maestro, giró su cabeza en dirección al ojis verde y le sonrió con crueldad

-¿Qué paso Cajallena? ¿No te alegra verme aquí?- susurró procediendo luego de unos segundos a darse la vuelta sintiendo como la mirada ajena lo incineraba

* * *

Al sonar el timbre que daba inicio al receso, Tootie miró de reojo a su novio y Cajallena- ¿Qué debería hacer?- se preguntaba internamente sin saber con seguridad el trato que debería tener con ellos. No deseaba alejar a Remy de ella solo porque salía con Tad ya que:

Eso no lo hacen los amigos

Sería de muy mala educación

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento en dirección a ambos chicos, decidió que lo mejor sería hacerse la loca. Conocía, por el carácter de Tad y como el chico hablaba de Remy, que estaba celoso de que se llevaran bien

-¿Vamos?- preguntó a los dos

-Sí- respondieron al unísono para inmediatamente dedicarse una mirada de odio

-Esperemos a Chad- dijo, señalando a su hermano y Verónica. La porrista llamó a su mejor amiga, Trixie Tang, que se encontraba furiosa observando al dentón. Se aproximó a su grupo de amigos populares y a la ratona de biblioteca

Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada a la chica más popular del grado, su aura atemorizaba a más de uno. Se limitaron a ir con paso parsimonioso al comedor

Verónica sin embargo, no tardó en alejar un poco a Trixie del resto de sus compañeros

-¿Qué te sucedió con el perdedor?- le preguntó

-Sus amigos, cerebrito y frenillos, quieren pasar tiempo con él- dijo, con voz ridícula intentando burlarse de la situación pasada

-¡Ah! Bueno, se la ha pasado mucho con nosotros

-¡Verónica! ¿Estás a mi favor o en mi contra?

-Olvídalo, es un idiota- dijo, excusándose

* * *

Por otro lado, Timmy contemplaba con total sorpresa los semblantes enfurecidos de sus dos mejores amigos, quienes contra su voluntad lo llevaron hasta el parque de juego justo al lado de los columpios. No comprendía la razón que tuvieran para sentirse de esa forma ni tampoco su persistencia de alejarlo de Tang, pero supo al instante que sus amigos lo sujetaron de los brazos y le pidieron una charla que tenía que posponer el almuerzo con Trixie en la cafetería

-¿Qué sucede, chicos?- cuestionó, al ver que el silencio hacía del momento algo incomodo

-¿Tú que crees Timmy?- le preguntó Chester con sorna preocupando al castaño, AJ se sobó la frente sopesando las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar

-Mira Timmy, la verdad nos alegra que estés saliendo ahora con Trixie porque sabemos que la llevas amando desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero nos preocupa que de unos días para acá nos has ignorado completamente

-Eso es viejo; desde el día en que comimos juntos solo hablas de ella en el salón, la miras todo el día, te escabulles en los recreos, te sientas en el transporte junto a ella y a nosotros nos botas del sitio

-Exactamente Timmy, sabemos que te gusta pero, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ir para donde esta Trixie?- Aj tomó aire al ver el rostro acomplejado de su amigo-… Nosotros quisiéramos que ambos, Trixie y tú, se la pasaran un rato con el grupo: Sanjay, Elmer, Chester y yo. Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos pero añadiendo a Trixie

-No creas que nos fascina la idea, lo hacemos por ti. Es cierto que la otra vez tu "novia" nos invitó a comer con ellos pero aún no sabemos si pasa a Sanjay y Elmer

Timmy bufó, llenó nuevamente sus pulmones de aire pensando en las posibilidades de que su azabache aceptará estar un recreo con los perdedores

La verdad era que la chica se estaba abriendo más de lo que esperaba. Sumando a que Tad rompió la gráfica de popularidad…

-Tan solo te pedimos que lo consideres- dijo el moreno tomando el hombro de su mejor amigo con un cariño fraternal, el castaño sonrió haciendo que la mala vibra se disipara

-¡Me están empalagando, chicos! Vamos a comer- aconsejó el rubio con mofa, ya que sentía como el estómago se le empequeñecía

* * *

Sin embargo, en la cafetería, se sentía como emanaba un aire de intranquilidad alrededor de la mesa de los populares. Y a pesar, de que todos los miembros del grupo se encontraban charlando era imposible no notar algunos roces entre ellos. Era incomodo pasar a su lado y Tootie sentía que el ambiente se estaba convirtiendo en algo tortuoso con su presencia. Veía de antemano que Tang aún se le hacía complicado soportarla pero por lo menos no la había fastidiado durante el transcurso del recreo y para su sorpresa, Verónica lucía más dispuesta a entablar una charla con ella. Se preguntaba si la rubia ya se había dado por vencida en intentar prever porque seguía sentándose con ellos. Y la verdad, es que ni ella misma a veces lo comprendía

Escuchó risas lejanas, volteó para descubrir de dónde provenía el ruido encontrándose con Timmy y sus dos mejores amigos quienes se servían en los platos de comida los restos que quedaban. Escuchó el sonido del tenedor escarbando el puré de papas con fuerza, supo de inmediato que era Tang, la observó de reojo. La mirada de Trixie poseía una combinación de envidia, celos y rabia; Tootie no esperaba menos de alguien que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención; sin embargo por esta vez también sentía envidia del castaño. Deseaba reírse de la misma manera, con un grupo de amigos donde se sintiera apreciada y bienvenida

Tad y Remy observaron su expresión anhelante que iba dirigida al dentón del cual la chica duró tanto tiempo enamorada

-Esta semana se estrena la nueva película de Crash Nebula. ¿Pudiéramos ir?- preguntó Cajallena a la chica

Tootie se emocionó ante la sugerencia, le recordó por breves momentos el día en que tomaron batidos en su casa

Tad le dirigió una mirada de desprecio

-Podríamos ir a verla **todos** en 3D- propuso Chad antes de que su hermano dijera una estupidez

-Obviamente, Cajallena no saldría con Tootie a solas- declaró Tad en mofa

-Podría hacerlo, si ustedes no llegan a la hora que comienza la película

-Nah, yo no lo creo…- respondió rápidamente el muchacho tomando a menos el comentario del rubio mientras Verónica observaba con preocupación la discusión intuyendo lo que se venía a capítulo-… Quizás con Trixie, si te lo creo

El rubio ojos verde se encolerizó con las palabras del chico, Tootie solo fue capaz de darle un codazo por su impertinencia- No entiendo tu comentario

-¡Es mejor, déjalo así!- interrumpió Verónica antes de que algo más grave sucediera- ¿Verdad, Trixie?- preguntó buscando la confirmación de su mejor amiga sin embargo la chica se encontraba en las nubes-¿¡Trixie!?- volvió a llamar

-¡Ah!- dijo sorprendida, despertándose de su letargo

-Nada, olvídalo- respondió su amiga, regresando todas las miradas a Remy quien no se encontraba conforme con la situación

-Prefiero salir con Tootie que con cualquier otra chica- declaró, elevando en el rostro de la morena un sonrojo bastante evidente

-¿No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con mi novia?- preguntó Tad con maldad haciendo que la mitad de los integrantes se atragantará con su propia comida a la vez que la morena no aguantaba la vergüenza de ser descubierta

Remy sonrió hipócritamente siendo incapaz de digerir el nuevo chisme- Ja, ¿cómo si eso fuera cierto?

-La verdad Remy, es que tiene lógica- aseguró Trixie sopesando las últimas acciones de su mejor amigo, Cajallena la vio con fastidio- Puede ser, aunque se lo decía a él

Trixie, ofendida por el comentario le preguntó- ¿Acaso estas molesto?

-Igual si te lo crees o no, no es asunto tuyo- contestó Tad

-Deberíamos acabar con el tema- dijo la morena quien se encontraba sumamente disgustada por la forma en que se habían dado las cosas, se supone que un novio era para pasarlo bien no para atraer nuevas peleas, sin contar que un grupo de amigos están para ayudarte. Le desagradaba la forma en la que el chico había puesto en "mesa" su relación- Igual ahora debo ir a revisar unas cosas en mi casillero, ya regresó- se disculpó, yéndose rápidamente del comedor

No creía que los populares se hubieran comido esa mentira pero realmente no tenía ánimos para nadie

A mitad de su caminata hacia la salida sintió como el rubio se paraba para seguirla- Ya vuelvo- lo escuchó decir. A la vez que, Remy Cajallena, en un susurro apenas audible deseó a su hado padrino que aquel chico no lograra seguir a la morena. Juanísimo quien estaba convertido en un botón de la camisa del rubio alzó su minúsculo brazo con la varita en mano y en un instante efímero cumplió el deseo del muchacho; una bandeja de comida voló por los aires accidentalmente a la cabeza de Tad. Sin evitarlo, el rubio cayó al suelo mientras el salón estallaba en risas

Tootie volteó la mirada rápidamente para encontrarse con su pobre novio lleno de puré de papas, garbanzos, arroz y mayonesa. El rubio avergonzado y enfurecido se levantó en pos de golpear al estúpido snob mimado que lo tenía hasta la coronilla, cuando sintió el agarre feroz de su novia. La observó por breves minutos detectando una palpable molestia en su mirada

Sin embargo, aun así Cajallena no se salvó de sus fechorías pues Chad que permaneció todo el tiempo junto a él; supo que hubo algo en su mirada y susurro que provocaron el incidente. Tomó un vaso de refresco derramándolo sobre la melena del rubio

-Provecho- dijo, mientras a lo lejos Tad intentaba camuflar una ligera sonrisa que cubría su rostro

Remy, fuera de sí le estampo su bandeja de comida al moreno iniciando lo que se convertiría en una batalla de comida que se expandió por todo el salón

* * *

 **Muajaja actualización** **más rápido de lo que esperaba y se viene el siguiente cap muy pronto, ya tengo el boceto de lo que sucederá ;) así que espero que disfruten mucho este y dígame en que puedo mejorar :D si cometí un error o algo...**

 **Estaba pensando que además de que me esta agradando el Tadie (sin superar aun al Retie), me estoy empezando a encariñar del Charo... ¿Creo que les vendría bien una historia aparte de esta? ¿Una de Vero? :D**

 **Nota: Si no saber a que me refiero con esta mescolanza de nombres revisar nota del cap anterior xD... Chuleta rápida y maravillosa**

 **Saludos chicos, un abrazo y feliz noche :D**


End file.
